


Mystic Error

by Taniusqui



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mystery, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniusqui/pseuds/Taniusqui
Summary: MC siempre fue una sombra ante el propio mundo, pero... ¿Qué ocurriría si un día esa sombra quisiera convertirse en luz para alguien más?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene spoilers sobre todo el juego, incluido another story y el Rika Behind Story, ¡por lo que sea cuidadoso a la hora de leerlo! La historia está centrada en la relación 707 x MC. La historia mantendraá el concepto base del juego, pero habrá variaciones en su historia y MC tendrá historia propia como un personaje más. ¡Gracias por leer!

Mi risa resonaba tras el patio de la catedral mientras corría con Sally siguiéndome los pies, un pequeño cachorro color marrón dorado. Era primavera, pero no importaba la época del año, no importaba si el viento soplaba con fuerza, si llovía o si hacía demasiado calor. Siempre saldría al patio para jugar con el canino sin importar qué.

Me gustaba jugar con Sally, quizá porque sentía una conexión con el animal, al igual que con la dueña de este. Los tres habíamos sido abandonados desde nuestra llegada al mundo, rechazados.

Pero los rechazados se unen, porque se comprenden y porque todos necesitamos ser apreciados y queridos de verdad, y solo entre nosotros podemos aceptarnos. Sin prejuicios, con nuestras virtudes y nuestros defectos. así divide el mundo a las personas. Los fuertes, los débiles, los buenos, los malos... Durante mucho tiempo no supe dónde pertenecía. Incluso comencé a pensar que no pertenecía a ningún lado, que no había sitio para mí, hasta que llegó...

Mis pasos se detuvieron junto a mi risa cuando casi me topo con un niño. No podía ser mucho mayor que yo. Aquellos ojos grandes y dorados me desconcertaron por un instante. Eran profundos, llamativos, envolventes... Me cautivó como la luz a un insecto.

Los dos nos mantuvimos quietos, mirándonos. El parecía un poco sorprendido, quizá no esperando que me hiciera consciente de su presencia, pero sobre todo cauteloso. Los niños no habían sido especialmente amables conmigo nunca, motivo por el cual no tenía amigos y por miedo a que este chico estuviera aquí para burlarse de mi o hacerme daño, retrocedí.

—¿MC?

Tan pronto como reconocí a la dueña de la voz, corrí y me oculté detrás de ella. Los ojos esmeralda de la única persona poseedora de mi confianza me miró con confusión antes de posar su mirada en el chico ahora un poco nervioso frente a nosotras.

—No te he visto antes. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?—. Preguntó con su voz suave, casi angelical.

El niño dudó por un momento intercambiando la mirada entre las dos y deteniéndose en la de la mayor. —¿Qué es este lugar? Escuché cierta música.

—Esto es una catedral.

—¿Qué es una catedral...? Dime rápido que lugar es este—. El niño parecía ansioso, mirando alrededor como si temiera algún tipo de amenaza.

—Este es un lugar para aprender de Dios, y a demás de eso también es un lugar que enseña cosas básicas a los niños.

El chico me lanzó una mirada fugaz.

—¿Y canciones...? ¿Cantan canciones?

—Claro—. Respondió ella con alegría.

—Es que quiero cantarle a mi hermano...

Aquello llamó mi atención.

—Así que has venido por eso. Eres un chico bueno. Aquí podrás aprender tantas canciones como quieras.

—¿De verdad?—. Pude ver aquellos ojos dorados brillar.

—¡Sí!

...

Y así, aquél chico comenzó a visitar la catedral durante dos años. No hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía solo lo hacía con ella mientras yo me dedicaba a observarle en silencio desde la lejanía. Sus visitas no eran regulares, pero siempre volvía. La mujer que una vez me salvó comenzó a interesarse en él y aquello me hizo sentir celosa. Me había acostumbrado tanto a recibir su atención y cariño que cuando también comenzó a dárselo a él, me sentí triste. A pesar de eso, sabía que ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable con otro niño más que necesitaba ayuda, y con el paso del tiempo, mayor era mi curiosidad hacia aquél chico. Nunca hablábamos, nada más allá de compartir una mirada cuando él venía. Se hizo tan habitual que nada más llegar su mirada buscaba la mía. Quizá inconscientemente nos habíamos acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

...

—Saeyoung, ¿no hay nada que quieras hacer? Vayamos al centro a divertirnos—. Le propuso al chico mientras yo permanecía al lado de ella. Siempre a su sombra.

—Tengo que volver si o si en tres horas-. Dijo él con cierta preocupación.

—Está bien. ¿No hay nada que quieras hacer? MC y yo solemos escoger una actividad para hacer juntas a la semana. Está vez puedes escoger tú.

—¿Qué hay en el centro?

—Está el cine, hay centros comerciales... Ah, no tendremos tiempo para una película. ¿Quieres ir a una exhibición?

—¿Exhibición?

Finalmente aceptó. Aquél fue el primer día que hablamos. Cuando nos quedamos solos, me explicó muchas cosas que había en el lugar y que yo no sabía, algunas de las cuales era incapaz de comprender. Él parecía ser muy inteligente, especialmente para la ciencia y las matemáticas. Yo solo asentía tras escuchar sus explicaciones y el parecía satisfecho con ser escuchado.

Pero también fue la última vez que su voz se alzó para mi. Poco tiempo después, Saeyoung desapareció. Cuando mi curiosidad se apoderó de mí, le pregunté a la mujer que había estado cuidando de los dos, pero ella dijo que había tenido que irse a estudiar lejos. Ella también conoció a un hombre, V...

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde aquel entonces. Seguíamos unidas, pero sentía que aquel hombre la distanciaba cada vez más de mi. Comenzó a sacar lados de ella que yo misma desconocía. Intentaba averiguar qué era lo que aquél hombre pretendía, pero no pude. No comprendía sus palabras. Solo podía observar en silencio desde la distancia como siempre me había dedicado a hacer. A pesar de todo, ella nunca me abandonó. Me mantuvo a su lado, y yo siempre sería su sombra.

Siempre fui una sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Eh, MC! Levántate. El Salvador me mandó a buscarte. Te estaré esperando aquí. Tienes diez minutos—. Dijo una voz demasiado familiar para mis oídos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiré levemente mientras me levantaba de la cama en la cual esa mañana había pasado más tiempo del habitual. Mi mirada se deslizó hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba azul adornado de blancas nubes, era un día hermoso. Me preparé y observé mi reflejo. Mi cabello había sido teñido de blanco dándome un aspecto distinto, así como el chico que esperaba por mi en el pasillo. De esta manera, era difícil ser reconocida por aquellas personas que formaron parte de mi pasado. Ahora era una nueva versión de mi, aunque en el fondo mi antigua no había desaparecido del todo. Salí de mi cuarto y miré a la persona apoyada en la pared de enfrente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Ray?

Ray me miró con sus profundas orbes color menta por unos segundos antes de apartarse de la pared. —Nuestro Salvador quiere tener unas palabras con nosotros. Creo que es importante, es una reunión a puerta cerrada—. Explicó, comenzando a caminar por delante de mi.

Observé su espalda mientras le seguía. A pesar de haber convivido con Ray durante un largo tiempo, todavía no sabía nada de él. Lo único que sabía era que Ray no era su nombre de nacimiento, que su cabello también había sido decolorado y que tenía un profundo odio hacia V y un tal Luciel, un hacker que trabajaba para él. Me preguntaba de qué les conocía, que pudo haber ocurrido para que Ray les odiara tanto. Lo poco que sabía fue debido a Ray, ya que Rika siempre me mantuvo alejada del exterior.

Cuando Rika fundó la RFA, deseé unirme para poder ayudar a otros como yo, así como hacía ella. Pero no me lo permitió. Dijo que la RFA era algo peligroso para mi, que no podía exponerme de aquella manera. Empezó a mantener secretos y evitaba hablar conmigo de la RFA. Después de eso, Rika comenzó a cambiar. Sabía que V era el responsable de aquél cambio. Yo no quería que Rika dejará de ser la persona que conocía y según pasaba el tiempo, veía como su estado emocional y mental empeoraba. Le pedí que le dejara, la estaba haciendo daño. Él no podría ser capaz comprenderla ni de proporcionarle lo que realmente necesitaba. Poco después su relación con V se desmoronó y fue cuando me trajo a este lugar. No mucho más tarde llegó Ray y más gente como nosotros, gente que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Rika era la más indicada pues parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaban. Estaba tan ocupada que comencé a sentirme sola rodeada de desconocidos, aunque Ray siempre me prestó atención y era la única persona a demás de Rika que obtenía mi confianza. Ella dijo que todo lo que hacía era para protegernos a Ray y a mi.

Una mano agarró mi brazo deteniéndome y sacándome de mi pequeño trance. Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y miré a mi compañero.

—Oye, pareces cansada y te ves más delgada. ¿Está todo bien?—. Su rostro era inexpresivo, a veces incluso le hacía parecer aburrido, pero pude notar un rastro de preocupación en su mirada.

Era cierto que no había comido bien en la última semana. Las pesadillas habían vuelto ocasionándome falta de sueño y por ende, de apetito. Se habían ido por un tiempo, pero los recuerdos de mi tortuoso pasado estaban de vuelta. Siempre permanecerían conmigo, siguiéndome a donde sea que vaya. Tuve tanta suerte de ser encontrada... Pero tenía que recordarme que aquí estaba a salvo, nadie ni nada podría hacerme daño.

—Si, claro. No debes preocuparte.

Ray me observó por un momento, buscando la sinceridad en mis palabras, pero no dijo nada más. Él, al contrario de mi, conocía sobre mi pasado, ya que se encargaba de proteger la información de todos los miembros, pero nunca trato de indagar sobre ello, como si no le importara ya que cada persona aquí tiene su propio pasado el cual es mejor dejar atrás, aunque en ocasiones fuera difícil hacerlo...

Asintió y abrió la puerta. —Mi Salvador.

Rika nos miró desde su asiento. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que la vi. Me preguntaba que había estado haciendo durante ese periodo. Sabía que había pasado tiempo con Ray, pero desconocía el motivo.

—Gracias por traerla, Ray—. Sus orbes esmeraldas viajaron hacia mí y me miró con disculpa. —MC... Lamento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo en las últimas semanas, pero ahora te necesito para una misión muy importante. A ambos.

—Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites, solo debes decirme qué hacer.

—Lo sé... He estado más de dos años planeando esto y creo que ha llegado el momento. Esa organización no puede seguir existiendo, no mientras sigan dañando a pobres inocentes. Ellos creen que están ayudando, pero no es así. Esa gente puede ser feliz por un momento, pero eso no les aliviará el dolor. Ellos no necesitan su caridad, necesitan ser comprendidos, amados, apreciados, salvados de los pecados de este mundo... Ellos no son capaces de comprenderlo tan bien como nosotros. Están perdidos y debemos guiarles al buen camino.

—Te refieres a la RFA—. Confirmé.

—Asi es. Aunque lleve mi nombre, no me identifico en absoluto con ella. Su líder les tiene engañados y ellos quieren fingir no darse cuenta. Vosotros dos lo sabéis a la perfección.

—Por no mencionar a ese pelirrojo traidor—. Interrumpió Ray con veneno en su voz.

—V le tiene completamente engañado. Les salvaremos de sus infelices vidas—. Se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a nosotros. —Pero para lograrlo, debemos hacerlo desde el interior. Ahí es donde vosotros tomaréis un papel muy importante.

—Solo di lo que debemos hacer y nosotros lo haremos, mi Salvador—. Aseguró Ray, fiel como siempre.

—Necesito que os infiltreis y obtengais toda la información que podáis para así acorralarles.

Lancé una mirada a Ray. —¿Cómo haremos tal cosa?

—MC, quiero que te infiltres en la organización personalmente.

—Pero... V podría reconocerme.

—No lo hará. V no suele ver tan bien como hacía antes y aunque aún mantienes esa mirada perdida, ya no veo rastro de la niña que solías ser. Has crecido tan fuerte y hermosa... Eres como una flor. Junto a otros pasas desapercibida, pero si tan solo alguien se detuviera a observarte lo suficiente, se daría cuenta de lo distinta que eres al resto, de que eres especial. Pero como toda flor necesitas recibir luz, y eso es algo que solo puedes obtener aquí, en Magenta.

La observé en silencio pensando en sus palabras. Tenía razón, este era mi único hogar. —Entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Necesito que te quedes en el que era mi apartamento y organices una fiesta para la RFA. Dirás que fuiste enviada por mí a través de un mensaje programado dos días antes de mi desaparición. Creerán que mi deseo era que continuarán con la fiesta. Investigaras tanto como puedas desde allí. Ray trabajará desde aquí con sus habilidades para hackear. Últimamente he pasado bastante tiempo con él ayudándole a mejorar sus dotes y sin duda alguna lo ha hecho. Luciel es bueno, pero creo que Ray podrá hacerle una buena competencia. Al menos, le mantendrá entretenido el tiempo suficiente para que no te mantenga demasiado vigilada y cuando el día de la fiesta llegue... Será nuestro turno de actuar.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer pagar a esos dos mentirosos...

—Obtendrás tú venganza a su debido tiempo, Ray. Ahora céntrate en tu trabajo.

—Si, mi Salvador.

—¿Cuándo comenzaremos?—. Pregunté.

—Mañana. Debéis prepararos. Hablaremos esta noche de que hacer en caso de que algo salga mal, pero tengo fe en que no lo hará. Confío en vosotros para esto. Por el paraíso eterno.

—Por el paraíso eterno.

—Si, por el paraíso eterno...


	3. Chapter 3

Salimos de aquella sala y caminamos por el pasillo. Mi mente daba vueltas a lo hablado hace un momento. Así que aquél era el motivo de la ausencia de Rika... 

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?—. Insistió Ray.

—Te lo dije antes, es solo que... No he podido dormir demasiado bien últimamente.

Él tatareo en respuesta. —No comprendo por qué el Salvador se ha rehusado a usar el elixir contigo. Te haría sentir mucho mejor... Aunque quizá sea mejor así.

Aquello me hizo mirarle. —¿A ti te funciona?

Se mantuvo en silencio por un instante antes de responder a mi pregunta. —Es doloroso y siento que mi cuerpo arde, pero a las horas todo el malestar desaparece y me siento más fuerte física y mentalmente. Mis pesadillas también desaparecen.

Conocía sobre aquella sustancia. Rika la mandaba hacer una vez al mes, ya que es costosa y conlleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo realizarla. Según ella, tomarlo era como renacer. 

—Tengo entendido que te hace tomarla con frecuencia.

Ray detuvo sus pasos, mirando una de sus manos y cerrándola en un puño. —Eso es debido a que este cuerpo con el que nací es débil. El Salvador dice que lo necesito para ser fuerte, solo de esa forma podré ser útile en este mundo.

Le miré con atención mientras hablaba. —... Supongo que ella sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros.

—Lo hace. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas que necesitas saber antes de mañana. Ven conmigo.

Me llevo a la sala donde el pasaba horas día y noche trabajando frente al ordenador o mejorando su hackeo. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había entrado a ese lugar. Pero esas veces Ray se había dedicado a enseñarme cosas básicas sobre hackear, algo que seguí practicando por mi propia cuenta. Abrió un cajón y me tendió un pendrive.

—Ten. Aquí está toda la información obtenida de los miembros de la RFA. Por suerte Rika se encargaba de la información de los invitados, por lo que tendrás acceso a ello. Usa lo que te he enseñado para hacer lo que puedas allí. Soy mejor que Luciel...—. Murmuró con ira reprimida. —Pero entre los dos podremos hacer un trabajo más rápido.

—De acuerdo... ¿Ray?— Me miró en silencio esperando a que procediera. —¿De qué conoces a V? Sé que Rika te rescató como a mi, pero desconozco tú relación con él.

—Ambos me estuvieron cuidando, pero V mintió. El y Luciel son unos traidores y deben pagar por el daño que han hecho.

—Luciel... Parece que le tienes especial odio a esta persona.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—. Respondió cortante. —Escuchame bien, MC—. Sus manos aterrizaron en mis hombros—. El plan es que vayas a ese apartamento, ganes la confianza de los miembros, obtengas toda la información posible y organices esa fiesta. Es muy importante que la celebren. No te encariñes con ellos, son malas personas, gente con la que no debes involucrarte. Tu sitio es este, tu familia está aquí.

Fruncí el ceño y aparte sus manos de mi. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás insinuando la posibilidad de que os traicione?

—Por supuesto que no. Sé que también le debes la vida a Rika y no harías nada en su contra. Solo trato de advertirte porque esas personas pueden dar una imagen de algo que no son. Solo... Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Mantendremos el contacto en todo momento.

En ese momento, un seguidor se cruzó en nuestro camino.

—Lo lamento—. Se disculpó con la cabeza gacha. La capucha hizo sombra sobre su rostro impidiéndo verle demasiado bien.

—¿Te he visto antes? ¿Cual es tu número de seguidor?

—Es A306.

—Hmm... Eres del equipo de información...

—Si, señor Ray.

—Continua con tu trabajo, seguidor.

Ray siguió caminando. Miré una vez más al seguidor. 

—Vamos, MC.

...

Era de noche cuando volví a mi cuarto. Sin esperar más tiempo prendí mi laptop e introduje el pendrive para revisar los archivos que Ray me había proporcionado horas atrás. Cada archivo tenía un nombre perteneciente a cada uno de los miembros. Eran seis miembros en total contando con el líder. V, fotógrafo y líder de la organización. Zen, un actor. Yoosung, un universitario. Luciel, un hacker. Jumin, heredero de la empresa C&R y Jaehee, su secretaria.

Según revisaba la información me daba cuenta de que estaban lejos de ser personas normales. Cada uno parecua tener alguna cualidad destacable. Pero el miembro que llamó mi atención sobre todos fue ese tal Luciel, la persona a la que Ray guardaba tanto rencor. A penas había información sobre él y aquello hizo aumentar mi curiosidad. Era comprensible que hubiera lo más mínimo de él ya que se trataba de un hacker. De querer obtener más información de el, tendría que encargarme yo misma. Al menos aquello sería suficiente para poder persuadir a los miembros.

—Pronto seréis bienvenidos en Magenta.

...

Desperté temprano y equipé lo justo y necesario para permanecer allí. Miré mi cuarto por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar al primer piso donde Rika y Ray me esperaban para despedirme.

—MC—. Nombró Rika mientras se aproximaba a mí y me envolvía en un cálido abrazo. —Sé que lo harás bien, tengo plena fe en ti. Pero si algo sale mal, recuerda que no tienes que enfrentarlo sola. Vuelve aquí tan rápido como puedas y nos haremos cargo.

Asentí a sus palabras tras apartarme de su abrazo.

—Recuerda que estaremos en contacto en todo momento. Sabes que hacer si algo ocurre. Mantenme informado de todo.

—Así lo haré. Nos veremos pronto.

—Así será—. Aseguró Rika.

Me adentré en el auto que esperaba por mi. Conforme el auto comenzaba a alejarse del castillo, mis ojos lo siguieron hasta perderles a ellos y al edificio de vista. Suspiré suavemente y me acomodé en mi asiento. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Nunca se me había dado especialmente bien tratar con otras personas, y que hubiera un hacker entre ellos sabía que me causaría algunos problemas. Pero Mint Eye estaba poniendo su confianza en mí. Rika y Ray pensaban que yo era la indicada para este trabajo y por ello haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que el plan fuera un éxito. No permitiría que V continuara haciendo daño a Rika y a otros inocentes. No le perdonaría nunca la forma en la que corrompió a Rika.

—V... El amor que creíste tener por Rika te ha dejado ciego y por eso no puedes ver el daño que has causado. Te demostraré lo equivocado que estabas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras largas horas de viaje, finalmente el auto se detuvo. Agradecí al seguidor que me había acercado a la ciudad. En cuanto se fue, recibí un mensaje.

Unknown: [Dirección]

Ray estaba controlando mis pasos vía satélite, por lo que supo el momento exacto en que llegué. Me dirigí a la dirección que indicaba el mensaje y llegué a un conjunto de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, la cual parecía bastante animada debido al buen tiempo que hacía ese día. Entré en el edificio. Tuve que coger un ascensor para subir a la planta correspondiente y finalmente, detenerme frente a la puerta. Me fijé en el seguro de botones numéricos que esta poseía. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pues no hizo mención de ninguna contraseña. En ese momento, mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

Unknown: [Contraseña]

Qué puntual. Pensé mientras introducía la contraseña. La puerta emitió un pitido y se abrió permitiéndome ver el interior.

Podía deducirse a simple vista que estaba desocupada, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que alguien aún habitaba en ese lugar, alguien muy desordenado o que no había vuelto por un tiempo. Eso habría pensado si no conociera, de hecho, a la persona que vivió en este apartamento. Entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

MC: Ya estoy dentro.

Unknown: Bien. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Diviértete.

Unknown ha salido del chat.

Repentinamente, mi teléfono comenzó a emitir un sonido extrañó y un tanto molesto. Estaba siendo hackeado. Pronto volvió a la normalidad y ahora podía ver una especie de sala de chat. 

—Esto debe ser de lo que me habló Ray...—. Murmuré al recordar que me habló de una aplicación segura que usaba la RFA para comunicarse.

Yoosung★: Fallé mis exámenes parciales, mánteneme T_T

707: Porque jugaste LOLOL toda la noche jaja. 

Jumin Han: Si quieres trabajar para nuestra compañía, deberías cuidar tu promedio.

Los miembros parecían estar teniendo una conversación casual ajenos a mi intrusión en la aplicación, aunque sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta.

Yoosung★: Aún estoy en la lista?!

Jumin Han: Sí.

707: Genial~ no puedo creer que vayas a trabajar apenas termines la universidad. ¡En estos tiempos!

Zen: Patético. Es nepotismo.

Jumin: De hecho, se le dice reclutamiento.

Zen: Es darle un pase libre a la persona en vez de entrenarla.

Jumin Han: Como sea. No me podría importar menos lo que tú digas.

Zen: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre reclutamiento y nepotismo?

707: ¿Creí que eran lo mismo?

Jumin Han: Es nepotismo si reclutas a una persona que sabes que no será de ninguna ayuda.

Yoosung★ : Ah... así que uno es candidato del nepotismo al mismo tiempo que lo contratan!

707: !?

Yoosung★: ¿Qué pasó? 

Zen: ¿Que le pasa a este?

707: Tenemos a un intruso. ¡Emitiendo alerta de seguridad!

Zen: ¿A qué te refieres con intruso? ¿En nuestro chat?

Jumin Han: ¿MC?

Zen: Qué mier... ¿Cómo entró aquí?

Jumin Han: ¿No habías dicho que solo los miembros de la RFA podían usar esta app?

707: Si...

Jumin Han: ¿Entonces cómo explicas está situación? Asistente Kang, ¿está ahí?

Jaehee Kang: Estoy aquí. Veo que algo pasó.

Yoosung★: Hacker?!

707: Espera un momento... Estoy buscando. Estoy un poco... Emocionado.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Cómo puedes decir 'emocionado' en estos momentos?

707: Comenzaré a investigar sobre su identidad!

No pierde el tiempo. Este 707 debe ser Luciel. Pero está bien, no podrá encontrar nada sobre mi por muy bueno que sea. Decido que es hora de presentarme.

MC: Hola.

Yoosung★: Ahh está hablando!

Jaehee Kang: Díganos como consiguió descargar esta aplicación y qué sabe de nosotros.

Sonreí de lado. Directa al grano.

707: Oh... Esperen. Acabo de descubrir algo raro.

Zen: ¿El qué? Date prisa y dinos.

707: Rastreé el IP... Viene desde el apartamento de Rika.

Es rápido.

Yoosung★: El apartamento de Rika?

Jumin Han: ¿Dónde está ubicado?

Jaehee Kang: No podemos conocer la ubicación. Es información clasificada.

707: Como sea, alguien debió entrar sin permiso a su apartamento. Acaba de hablar así que debe tratarse de una persona.

Yoosung★: ¿Por qué no le preguntamos quién es antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas?

Jumin Han: Dudo que esta persona sea honesta con nosotros, pero es una buena idea.

Yoosung★: Hay que intentarlo. MC, de donde eres?

MC: De ningún sitio en particular.

Jaehee Kang: ... Luciel, ¿Cuánto tardarás?

Jumin Han: Luciel, ¿Encontraste algo?

707: ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? ¿Por qué no funciona...?

Yoosung★: Oye, que pasó.

707: No puedo encontrar nada... Ni siquiera las cámaras rastrearon su llegada. 

Mi sonrisa se amplió. Era divertido que un hacker tan bueno como decían ser se encontrará en problemas para encontrar algo. Por su reacción, estaba segura de que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un problema con algo que debería resultar tan sencillo. Tendría que buscar esas cámaras más tarde.

Jumin Han: Hmm... MC, plantearé otra pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu propósito al entrar a este messenger?

MC: Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que tenía que abrir una fiesta.

Jumin Han: Hablas como si lo hubieras oído de alguien más.

707: ¿La fiesta es tu propósito?

Jaehee Kang: ¿Nuestra fiesta? Si entró aquí sabiendo sobre la fiesta... Eso la hace más sospechosa.

Jumin Han: Lamentablemente, las decisiones sobre la fiesta solo V, el líder de la RFA, las puede hacer.

Yoosung★: Yo conozco a otra persona que puede comenzar la fiesta a parte de V...

Jumin Han: Sé como te sientes Yoosung, pero como todos sabemos... Solo V puede tomar las decisiones ahora.

V: Aquí estoy. Luciel me ha puesto al tanto de todo. MC, es una sorpresa que hayas logrado introducirte en este chat privado.

V... Por fin apareces.

707: V, ¿Qué te parece? Aunque sea un poco difícil encontrar información sobre esta persona por ahora... Le podemos quitar el acceso por un momento si así lo prefieres, V.

No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Si no consigo que confíen en mi, todo sera más complicado.

Yoosung★: Por qué necesitas la opinión de V?

Jumin Han: Porque V es el líder de la RFA.

Yoosung★: Su participación en la RFA me hace dudar sobre el requisito para ser el líder.

Jumin Han: Tenemos una situación complicada en este momento, tienes que saber controlarte.

Yoosung★: Lo siento...

Jumin Han: Espero que lo entiendas... La opinión de V es importante en estas circunstancias.

707: También está escrito en las reglas de la asociación. Artículo 5 (1). Todos los asuntos de consulta estarán sujetos a la decisión final del representante, V.

MC: Por favor, no me bloqueen. Estoy aquí porque alguien llamada Rika me envió.

707: Esperen creo que le pasó algo a mis ojos...

Yoosung★: Rika? Eres alguien que envió Rika?

Jumin Han: Impresionante.

Yoosung★: Ella te contactó, MC? Cuando?

Jumin Han: V está aquí con nosotros. Espero que pienses bien antes de sacar el tema de Rika.

V: No, está bien. Estoy bien. MC, no sé cómo conoces a Rika, pero ella ya no está con nosotros... Ella nos dejó hace casi dos años.

Claro que lo estás. Tú sabes la verdad mientras la escondes del resto. No sé qué pretendes, V, pero no saldrá bien.

Yoosung★: Puede que no sea verdad...

Alguien con los ojos bien abiertos aquí.

Jumin Han: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yoosung★: Es lo que yo creo.

V: Luciel, tengo un favor que pedirte.

707: ¿Le quito el acceso?

Yoosung★: No! Espera, todavía no. Puede que sepa algo de Rika. Ni siquiera tienes curiosidad?

Zen: Yo también quiero saber, pero me parece demasiado sospechoso.

Jumin Han: También estoy comenzando a pensar que esta persona puede ser peligrosa...

Espero que el plan funcione. Rika les conoce demasiado bien, si planeó esto, debe salir bien.

Yoosung★: No puedo dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera llegué a ver evidencia de que ella está muerta.

Jumin Han: Trata de no emocionarte. Puede que pierdas alguna pista si actúas sin pensar. Debe haber al menos una persona que pueda pensar esto razonablemente. Eso balancea la situación.

V: No. Quitarle el acceso no era lo que le quería pedir a Luciel. Es todo lo contrario. Luciel, quiero llamar a MC. ¿Me puedes conectar?

Interesante... Quiere contactar directamente conmigo. Eso será mucho mejor. ¿A caso temes algo, V?

707: Mmm... No es que sea imposible pero... ¿De verdad quieres que os conecte?

V: Si. Hay algo que le quiero preguntar a MC.

MC: A mí también me gustaría hablar contigo, V.

707: V... Les voy a conectar de verdad.

Yoosung★: Nosotros también podremos hablar con MC? Quiero... Quiero hablar con MC.

707: Tal vez... El hecho de que esté aquí... Significa que ya estamos conectados a el/ella. Pero solo la conexión de V es manual, aquí que necesito conectarlos yo mismo... V, ¿Está bien si te conecto?

V: Si, esta bien. Conectame.

Jumin Han: V, confío en que has pensado e investigado la situación con precaución y espero que no sea una mala decisión.

V: Gracias por preocuparte, Jumin. Hay algo que debo preguntarle, aunque hayan peligros que tenga que pasar. Sí cómo dijo MC, Rika es la que le envió a este messenger... Me gustaría pensar que ella quiso que las fiestas de la RFA siguieran aunque ella no estuviera aquí.

Zen: Si eso es lo que piensas V, tal vez pueda ser.

Jaehee Kang: Si esto es lo que ella de verdad deseó...

... Realmente piensas proteger este secreto pase lo que pase, ¿No es así? No te importa a quién haga daño.

MC: Solo me dijeron que organizara la fiesta.

V: Si, eso es lo que siento que Rika quiere que pase. Pero eso es sólo en el caso de que Rika te haya enviado aquí, MC. Si Rika quiso que las fiestas continuaran quiero que así sea.

Jumin Han: Tú eres el que decide al final, nosotros solo debemos seguir. Pero estoy un poco preocupado de que la identidad de MC sea un misterio.

Jaehee Kang: Eso es cierto, como no sabemos nada sobre MC no estoy segura de si le podemos dar el papel de Rika...

MC: Puedo asegurar que no soy una persona sospechosa.

Jumin Han: Aunque digas eso, no hay forma de probar tu inocencia por ahora.

Zen: Tengo la sensación de que MC no es una mala persona.

707: Pero la situación es un tanto sospechosa. No puedo creer que no apareciera nada en mi investigación. Hay una posibilidad de que esta persona sea un alien o una especie de criatura inteligente que vive fuera de la Vía Láctea.

Jaehee Kang: ¿No son lo mismo?

Yoosung★: Entonces haremos fiestas otra vez?

V: Las haremos. MC se encargará del papel de Rika. Pero como la identidad de MC no se ha identificado, veremos qué hacer.

Jaehee Kang: La situación de MC es bastante desconcertante. ¿Está bien que alguien que no es miembro tomé el lugar de Rika?

V: De eso quería hablar. Estoy pensando en aceptar a MC como nuevo miembro de la RFA, si está de acuerdo.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Me parece un poco repentino...?

Jumin Han: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Aceptar a un desconocido como un nuevo miembro?

¿Así de fácil? ¿Qué trama? Bueno, mientras consiga que la fiesta se celebre, no debería importar lo que V haga.

MC: ¿Cual es la ventaja de convertirse en un miembro?

707: Si te conviertes en un miembro... Adivina!

Jumin Han: Puedes usar el messenger de la RFA y vivir una vida que contribuye.

Yoosung★: Y... Seven no se deshacería de ti de una.

V: Será mejor si cooperas con nosotros. Cómo viniste a preparar la fiesta, tenemos el mismo propósito.

Jumin Han: No puedo negar el hecho de que nuestra situación y propósito son iguales, por eso es más sospechoso.

Zen: Oye, no habrá fin si comienzas a dudar. Seguiré la decisión de V.

Jaehee Kang: Claro que abrir la fiesta otra vez es algo por lo que estar feliz, pero hubiera sido mejor si supiéramos qué tipo de persona es MC.

V: También estoy considerando eso, así que Luciel, quiero que sigas investigando sobre MC.

707: ¿Puedo seguir investigando sobre ti, MC?

Qué pregunta tan extraña viniendo de un Hacker.

MC: Preferiría que no investigues sobre mi, no soy una persona extraña.

Yoosung★: MC... Él investigará sobre ti aunque no le des permiso. No sé por qué se molestó en preguntar...

707: Tal vez... Una verificación de antecedentes es obligatoria si queremos abrir la fiesta con tu ayuda, MC.

Zen: No juntes información innecesaria.

707: Sip. V, ¿Puedo proceder?

V: Si, también tengo algo en mente por lo que puedes proceder.

Jumin Han: V, espero que nos digas después lo que estás pensando.

V: Les diré en cuanto ordene mis pensamientos.

707: Yo creé y distribuí esta app de messenger para que solo nuestros miembros lo pudieran usar. Ya es bastante escandaloso que alguien fuera de este grupo haya entrado. Hablando seriamente... Hay una simple solución cual es bloquear tu acceso. No estoy seguro si este movimiento arriesgado sea necesario.

V: Lo cual me recuerda, hay algo que te tengo que decir. Te llamaré ahora.

Yoosung★: Otro de tus secretos... MC, solo para que lo sepas, V está lleno de secretos. No es nada nuevo.

Aquello me sorprendió un poco. Yoosung expresaba sus pensamientos abiertamente sobre su líder, y aquello me maravillo. A demás, parecía ser el único que no se dejaba engañar y persuadir por V. Claro que de lo que me estaba advirtiendo no resultaba ser ninguna novedad para mi.

Jumin Han: Solo pensemos que él tiene una buena razón.

V: Lo explicaré todo cuando el momento llegue. Debo irme, por favor discúlpenme. Hablaré más tarde contigo, MC.

V ha salido del chat


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia la estoy traspasado de Wattpad, dónde tengo la historia bastante más adelantada en caso de que desee seguir leyendo. ¡Gracias!  
> https://my.w.tt/6rphtaIYOab

707: Me dijo que me iba a llamar, voy a ir a contestar.

707 ha salido del chat

Yoosung★: Me pregunto qué otro secreto será.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Quieres instalar una escucha telefónica o algo así?

Yoosung★: Si, si los secretos siguen creciendo. Desde que Rika murió se siente como si V solo le hablara a Seven.

Jumin Han: Es simple, Luciel es el encargado de la información confidencial.

Zen: Dijo que lo explicaría todo después. Confiemos en él y esperemos, ¿De acuerdo?

Jumin Han: Estoy de acuerdo, pero hoy actuó un poco diferente... Nervioso. Pude ver que estaba desconcertado a comparación de cómo es normalmente. ¿Pedir que abra la opción de llamadas? Fue estupefacto.

Así que te diste cuenta, ¿Eh? Él sabe que nunca existió la muerte de Rika, no puedo creer que inventara algo así. Me pregunto qué estará pensando en este momento, como afrontará esto. Rika debió saber exactamente cómo actuaría V.

MC: ¿Supongo que tú y V son cercanos?

Jumin Han: Así es. Te estaré vigilando, MC.

Tengo a un hacker y a un empresario sobre mi. Bueno, eso lo hará un poco interesante.

Jaehee Kang: En mi opinión, nuestro problema principal es saber si MC es un peligro para la RFA o no.

Yoosung★: Es alguien que envió Rika. Rika nunca nos enviaría un peligro.

Jumin Han: Si es que lo que dice es verdad.

Jaehee Kang: Luciel está investigando, lo sabremos pronto. Sr. Han, hay algo que debo compartir con usted. ¿Le puedo llamar ahora?

Jumin Han: Si. Me retiro.

Jumin Han ha salido del chat  
Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Zen: Me pregunto qué tipo de persona eres, MC.

MC: Tomémonos nuestro tipo. Hablemos seguido y nos conoceremos mejor.

Zen: Me gusta ese tipo de actitud.

Yoosung★: También quiero saber mucho de ti, MC. En especial sobre Rika...

Zen: Quisiera hablar más, pero me llaman del trabajo. MC, espero poder conocerte mejor.

Zen ha salido del chat

Yoosung★: MC, escucha... No me puedes decir a mi lo que oíste sobre Rika? No importa qué tan pequeño sea.

¿Por qué este chico está tan centrado en Rika? ¿Eran muy cercanos?

MC: Únicamente me dijeron que organizara la fiesta.

Yoosung★: Entonces me podrías decir cuando y cómo te dijo eso Rika? Hablaste directamente con ella? Dejó otras palabras a parte de eso? 

MC: Sería mejor si realizaras una pregunta por vez.

Yoosung★: Lo siento... V me dijo que se suicidó, pero no le pude creer. No había otro tipo de evidencia más que las palabras de V... Y después llegaste tú y mencionaste que Rika te envío... ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?

MC: Debe ser difícil... Lo entiendo.

Yoosung★: Gracias por decir eso... De verdad que no puedo creer que Rika cometiera tal acto. Solo... No lo puedo creer. Lo siento, soy universitario, me tengo que ir.

MC: Hablaremos de nuevo.

Yoosung★: Debemos hacerlo. 

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

—Yoosung... ¿Quién eres tú?

En ese momento, recibí una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Supuse que se trataba de V y no dudé en aceptar la llamada.

"¿Hola? Oh, el teléfono ya sirve. Le dije que llamaría. Si me permite introducirme, soy V, el creador y cabeza de la RFA. Es un placer."

—El placer es mío—. Hablé delatando que soy una mujer. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que mi persona ya no era realmente importante. Él sabe que Rika continua con vida y que fui enviada por ella con algún propósito más allá de organizar la fiesta. V y aparentemente también Luciel son conocedores de la dirección de este apartamento. Podrían venir en cualquier momento. 

Pero si sabía que esto era un plan de Rika desde el momento en que la mencioné... ¿Por qué no detenerlo? Supuse que descarto aquella posibilidad porque de hacerlo, su mentira saldría a la luz y perdería la confianza y el respeto que los miembros tenían hacia él. Estaba contra la espalda y la pared. Aquello nos daba la ventaja. Si V no nos delataba, incluso si era por su fantasioso amor hacia Rika, podríamos seguir adelante con el plan. Por supuesto, Rika debió prever esto. Quizá con esta llamada quería conocer mi identidad. Podría fingir ser una inocente ajena a los planes de Rika.

"Oh, gracias. No sabe cuánto me alegra conocerla por teléfono y no por el chat. La llamé porque hay algo que me gustaría que me respondiera. Ya lo he mencionado en el chat. Si no le ofende... ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?"

—Por supuesto.

"Gracias por responder positivamente. ¿Me puede decir cómo conoce a Rika? Sé que será confuso para los otros miembros... Si lo llegan a oir."

—Recibí una invitación—. Respondí tal y como me indicó Rika que hiciera.

"¿Invitación? Me podría decir que decía exactamente en esa invitación".

—Decía que organizara la fiesta. Nada más.

"Oh... Ya veo. Eso ya lo había mencionado en el chat, así que no es nada nuevo. Bueno... Por ahora, gracias por responder. Creo que fueron suficientes preguntas por ahora... Y hay un límite de tiempo para conversar por el teléfono."

—Estás sospechando de mi, ¿Cierto? ¿Por eso me estás preguntando?

Aquello debió de dejarle desconcertado por un momento, ya que se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

"No, eso no es cierto. Me sorprendió que alguien totalmente desconocido hablara sobre Rika. Por eso le pregunté. Me disculpo si la ofendí. Cómo está aquí para hacer fiestas, compartimos la misma meta. La ayudaré lo mejor que pueda con mis habilidades. Le diré pasó por paso cómo organizar una fiesta. Si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en contactarme. Sin importar la hora. Espero poder pasar buen tiempo juntos y con la RFA."

—Claro, déjamelo a mi.

"Espero que seas una buena persona. Necesito irme. Estaré esperando atentamente por su participación".

Tras aquellas palabras la llamada finalizó y miré mi teléfono fijamente.

—¿A caso tú crees que eres una buena persona, V? Hiciste daño a Rika y haces daño a los miembros de tu organización. ¿Qué tan ciego estás?—. Murmuré sin emoción. De repente la pantalla parpadeo y de nuevo emitió aquél molesto sonido, mostrándome un fondo de chat distinto.

Unknown: ¿Cómo te va?

MC: Ya estoy dentro de la organización. Probablemente V ya sospeche que nuestro salvador tiene un plan, pero no creo que vaya a hacer ningún movimiento contra nosotros. Creo que primero tratara de investigar la situación. Mando a Luciel buscandor información sobre mi, pero no encontrará nada, ¿cierto?

Unknown: Tú información está a salvo, pero eso les hará sospechar aún más. Trata de aguantar ahí tanto como puedas. ¿A accedido a hacer la fiesta?

MC: Aseguró que se celebraría, aunque creo que hay algún motivo más.

Unknown: Bien. No importa lo que ese traidor haga. No le creas nada, ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo engañados que les tiene a todos. Volveré a conectarme contigo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Mi teléfono volvió a la normalidad. Suspiré y lo dejé caer sobre el sofá, dejándome caer a continuación. Revisé con la mirada alrededor del apartamento. Esto necesita una limpieza y debería salir a comprar comida.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de salir revisé el apartamento en busca de cámaras tras la mención de estas por parte del hacker, encontrando dos CCTV que enfocaban el salón y la cocina, excepto el baño y el dormitorio. Ray debió desabilitar la imagen de las cámaras o congelarlas. Salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta del apartamento y miré hacia arriba. Enfocando a la puerta y al ascensor había otros dos más. Me encontraba en el piso 14, por lo que bajar las escaleras no era una opción. Cogí el ascensor y salí del edificio. El día era cálido y animado. La gente se mantenía ocupada en sus asuntos, conversando entre ellos o por teléfono. 

Encontré una tienda de conveniencia no demasiado lejos de donde me alojaba y metí en la cesta bastante comida precocinada. 

Mientras esperaba en la cola, mi mente comenzó a divagar. Me sentía feliz de ser útil para alguien, que Rika depositara tanta confianza en mi y me encargara el papel más importante. Pero por otro lado, tenía una extraña sensación. Rika siempre me había ocultado del mundo y al mundo de mi para mantenerme a salvo, por temor a que me volvieran a llevar a aquél horrible lugar del que logré escapar... No quería pensar en ello ahora. Pero había ocultado tantas cosas de mi que tenía la sensación de avanzar con los ojos vendados. Desconocía demasiadas cosas sobre la relación entre Rika, Ray y la RFA, pero ellos eran los únicos en quienes podia confiar, y si necesitaban algo de mi, se lo daría. Haría culaquier cosa por ellos. Si estas personas les habían hecho daño, obtendrían su merecido. Rika es amable y buena que todavía quiere salvarles a pesar de todo...

—Oye, chica. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día? Tengo algo de prisa.

Saliendo de mi pequeño trance, me giré para compartir mirada con el hombre de cabello largo que esperaba detrás de mí.

—Lo siento...—. Me disculpé en voz baja depositando los alimentos.

De repente un teléfono comenzó a sonar y el hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? ¿Que te lleve más Dr. Pepper...? ¿Te crees que soy tu padre ahora o algo? ¡Deja de joder! Oye, tienes la casa hecha una pocilga. Antes he visto una mancha de Dr. Pepper debajo de tu asiento y se ha convertido en un pegote asqueroso difícil de quitar. Por no hablar de las migas y bolsas vacías de Honey Buddha Chips que te rodea... ¿Qué acabas de decir? Juro que te mataré. Espero que para cuando regrese hayas realizado la mitad del trabajo...

—Aquí tiene.

La voz de la cajera obtuvo mi atención. Pagué y tomé la bolsa con mis compras. Aún podía escuchar al hombre gritar cuando salí de la tienda.

De vuelta al apartamento, un par de hombres trajeados y un tipo de guardaespaldas caminaban en la dirección opuesta, pasando por mi lado.

—La reunión comienza dentro de diez minutos.

—¿Cuando vas a presentarnos? No puedes ocultarme para siempre. A demás, tengo ganas de conocer a tu hijo y poder presentarla. Ella está muy emocionada también, ¿sabes?

—Pronto programaré una comida con él...

Seguí caminando y las voces se extinguieron. 

...

Finalmente llegué al apartamento y deposité la bolsa sobre la encimera en el momento. En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. 

Miré con extrañeza la pantalla. No era Ray, pero tampoco parecía ser V de nuevo. Este teléfono había sido modificado por Ray para mí, así que solo podía ser alguien que quisiera contactar conmigo en específico y únicamente se me ocurría una persona más. Decidí atender la llamada.

"Tu cuenta bancaria ha sido utilizada para una divertida broma. ¿Sabías esto? Primero debo confirmar tu número telefónico para verificar tu identidad, así que sigue las instrucciones con calma."

¿Qué está diciendo este tipo...? Ni siquiera tengo una cuenta bancaria. Pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, decidí seguirle el juego para ver hacia donde se dirigía esto.

—Oh no, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quieres que marque mi número o sólo te lo digo? ¿Qué broma fue?

"Cliente crédulo, por favor cálmese. En situaciones como está debe mantener la calma. Ahora, si ya respiró profundo, por favor continúe y diga 'cariño, te amo', ya sabes, como lo hacen esos osos de peluche."

Pude sentir como el calor inundaba mis mejillas ante tal petición. Consideré la idea de colgar, pero por alguna razón inexplicable acabé cumpliendo su extraño pedido.

—Cariño, te amo...—. Murmuré arrepintiéndome al instante.

Al otro lado de la línea la voz masculina se rió empeorando la situación. 

"Buen trabajo. Dios... Qué linda"

—Voy a colgar.

"¡No! ¡Eres tan fría!" Exclamó al otro lado de la línea, provocándome una mueca ante el fuerte sonido. "¡No cuelgues! Soy yo, Seven."

Por supuesto. Casi estaba esperando su llamada. Probablemente intentaría sacar información de mi.

—Beep, hemos detectado actividad criminal en su cuenta—. Bromeo imitandole.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Pudiste entrar en la cuenta del Hacker? ¡Increíble! Pero la verdad es que no tengo una cuenta bancaria. Mi jefe me dijo que usar efectivo es lo mejor para ganar dinero. De todas formas, he habilitado las llamas, así que ahora los miembros podrán llamarte y viceversa. Creo que si vas a formar parte de esta organización es importante que te relaciones con los demás miembros."

Eso podría ser perfecto si no temiera que Seven escuchará cada llamada que tenga con los miembros.

"De todos modos, quería presentarme oficialmente. ¡Mi nombre es 707! Soy la última conciencia de esta época, Dios de los hackers 707."

—Oh, hace un rato me pareció ver un número de teléfono para denunciar hackers...

"¡No no no! Detén tus dedos y primero escúchame. Una vez alguien me denunció, pero lamentablemente la policía no me llevó preso. Aunque me tiendan una trampa, contra mí no tiene ningún efecto. Estoy directamente conectado a la red de la policía, por eso configuré todo para que no aparezca ninguna información mía."

Este chico es inteligente y extraño...

"Dices cosas que yo ni siquiera pensaría. Es la primera vez que tengo que vérmelas con alguien como tú... Misteriosa... ¿O es algo fascinante? En fin, señorita mistfascinante, me gustaría conocer tu estado psicológico, por eso voy a hacer una especial prueba psicológica. ¿Qué te parece?"

—Está bien—. Respondo encontrándolo interesante mientras me apoyo en la encimera al ver que la conversación se alargaría un poco más.

"Oh, veo que te gustan estas cosas. Muy bien, recibido. Bien, antes de nada imagina lo que te digo. De pronto un día, de la nada, alguien vino a buscarte. Esa persona te pidió que pruebes un nuevo sabor de helado que salió. Aquí la pregunta. ¿Cómo imaginas el rostro de esa persona?"

Mi ceño se frunce ante la extraña hipótesis planteada. ¿Qué tipo de información podría obtener con eso?

Pensé por un momento en alguien, y por algún extraño motivo, la imagen de un niño pelirrojo llegó a mi mente. Le había visto comer helado en numerosas ocasiones cuando iba a la catedral, así que supuse que le gustaba. Imaginar aquella situación me hizo recordar a él.

—Alguien hermoso...

"Oh... Alguien hermoso. Está bien... Pero me gustaría una explicación más detallada... Pero en principio es un hombre... ¡Entiendo! Como sea, te diré los resultados de la prueba psicológica." Comenzó a simular el sonido de un tambor. "Tienes hambre ahora, ¿no es cierto?"

—Vaya, ¿cómo lo supiste?—. Hasta mencionarlo no había sido consciente de que realmente tenía hambre. Habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que me alimenté.

"Lo sé todo. No puedes ocultar nada del dios Seven. Así que no intentes ocultarme nada... No servirá."

¿Era aquello algún tipo de advertencia a forma de broma?

"Como sea, ¡Es el final de la prueba de psicología! Seguramente no salió la respuesta que querías escuchar, pero... Bueno, ni modo. ¡La misión de hoy hasta aquí! Me iré a trabajar. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Responderé incluso si estoy ocupado, ¿De acuerdo?"

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta pronto.

"Nos vemos. Entonces, ¡Adiós!"

La llamada finalizó. Suspiré mientras miraba el teléfono. —Que persona más extraña... Seven, ¿O debería decir Luciel? ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué Ray te guarda tanto rencor?

Negué con la cabeza y dejé el teléfono sobre la encimera. Mi estómago protestó y supe que era hora de comer algo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cayó la noche y me senté en el sofá tras haber revisado el apartamento. Los documentos que había a simple vista no revelaban ningún tipo de información útil. Supuse que esos archivos se encontraban en los cajones que encontré cerrados. No me costaría nada abrirlos, pero decidí no hacerlo por el momento. Al parecer las cámaras seguían desconectadas para que Seven no pudiera verme y aquello me daba bastante privacidad, pero tampoco era seguro hasta cuando duraría. Sería de esperar que el hacker estuviera tratando de arreglarlo. No dudaba de Ray, pero Rika había mencionado que este Hacker era realmente bueno.

Recibí una llamada, reconociendo que venía de V. Me pregunté si llamaba para realizarme más preguntas. Estaba claro que él y Seven tratarían de sacar la máxima información que pudieran de mi.

"¿Hola? Qué bueno que respondes. Espero que tu primer día en ese apartamento haya sido agradable. Había un par de cosas que quería comentarte respecto a ese sitio, si no le importa."

—Tengo tiempo para escuchar.

"Gracias. No le preguntaré cómo obtuvo la contraseña del apartamento, pero como sabrá, el lugar está estrictamente protegido debido a que allí se guarda información muy importante sobre la fiesta y sus invitados. Sólo Luciel y yo, a demás de ti ahora, conocemos la dirección. Luciel es el único que ha estado en ese apartamento. Cómo esa información debe ser protegida, pedí a los miembros que no investigaran sobre la ubicación del apartamento y quería pedirle que no revelara está. También será mejor si no toca nada del apartamento. No sería bueno si se activara la alarma."

—¿Alarma?

"Todo lo que necesita podrá obtenerlo a través de esta aplicación." Continuó ignorando por completo mi pregunta. "El chat lo pueden ver todos los miembros, lo menciono en caso de que esto la incomode. Si eso sucede, puede optar por llamar. Entendí que Luciel habilitó las llamas con los demás miembros. No sé preocupe, todo lo que se hable por llamada será confidencial. Todos estaban esperando realizar de nuevo la fiesta. Seguramente los miembros la hablen más detalladamente sobre la fiesta, pero yo la quiero hablar sobre Rika. Si bien es una persona enviada por ella, seguramente no sabe qué tipo de persona fue Rika en la organización."

—Rika fue quien me dijo que organizara la fiesta—. Interrumpí casualmente. 

"Si... Desde el comienzo en el chat ha dicho eso. El trabajo que tiene que hacer lo ha hecho Rika antes. Es muy importante tener invitados para la fiesta. Sin ellos, la fiesta no puede existir. En el pasado nuestra fiesta era bastante grande y animada, en gran escala. Eso fue porque Rika invitaba a todo tipo de personas. La razón por la cual ella podía hacer eso, es porque ella realmente quería que la gente viniera a la fiesta. Si también se dirige con sinceridad a las personas, estoy seguro de que los invitados responderán con seguridad."

Me molestaba escucharle hablar sobre Rika como si lo supiera todo de ella, como si fuera inocente. -Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el consejo.

"Al contrario, gracias por tomarlo de buena manera. Parece que se transmitió mi intención sincera sin distorsiones. Ah, casi se me olvidaba hablarle sobre las personas con quiénes va a organizar la fiesta. Todos los miembros son muy buenas personas. Todos actúan con mucha sinceridad. Cada uno tiene su forma de ser y sus propios metodos, por ello a veces suelen chocar, pero son todos muy buenas personas."

Seré yo quien juzgue eso... Pensé.

"En vez de contarle sobre ellos, será más rápido que tenga su propia experiencia con ellos. Lamento si la interrumpí. Espero que tenga una buena noche."

La llamada finalizó. Parecía querer asegurarse de que no indagara demasiado en el apartamento, pero... ¿Qué era esa alarma que había mencionado? No estaba segura de qué tanta seguridad disponía el apartamento. ¿Por qué Rika y Ray no me mencionaron nada? 

No había manera de que contactara por mi cuenta con Ray, por lo que decidí entrar al chat.

Yoosung★: Oh, MC! Esperaba hablar contigo.

MC: Yoosung, ¿Cierto? Encantada de conocerte.

Yoosung★: Si, ese soy yo. Estoy emocionado de poder hablar contigo. De verdad quiero saber la clase de persona que eres, MC.

MC: Diría que soy una persona bastante única.

Yoosung★: Wow, debes tener un talento especial. Seven también tiene esa inmensa personalidad. Bueno, inmensa no es la palabra adecuada. Más bien "incorregible". ¡Pero creo que ustedes dos se llevarán de maravilla! Aunque Seven siempre está ocupado. A veces habla por horas y luego desaparece por uno o dos días. Quiero hablar seguido contigo. Mmm... Por casualidad ya hablaste con V?

MC: Si, lo hice.

Yoosung★: Puedes decirme de qué hablasteis?

MC: Nada fuera de lugar. Él solo se preocupó de que estuviera bien.

Yoosung★: Oh... Estoy seguro de que V no se preocuparía por un completo extraño y lo llamaría... Es porque el nombre de Rika surgió. Cómo sabrás, probablemente el resto de los chicos y Jaehee dudarán de ti, pero yo no! No creo que debamos tener cuidado contigo.

MC: ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Yoosung★: Bueno, eso es porque Rika te envió. Ella debe haberte enviado porque podemos confiar en ti. Podría estar equivocado, pero tal vez Rika podría estar tratando de enviar algo a la RFA. Entregar algo, eso es.

Me detuve a pensar en sus palabras. Realmente estaba interesada en conocer cuál era la relación de este chico con Rika.

Yoosung★: MC... ¿No te pidió Rika que nos dijeras algo más? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando la conociste?

MC: No la conozco personalmente...

Yoosung★: Qué? Entonces, por qué dijiste que la conocías?

MC: No tengo que conocerla para saber de ella.

Yoosung★: Tienes razón pero... ¿Cuánto sabes de ella?

MC: Sé que era una buena persona y ella debió saber que yo era alguien que la respetaba por ello y por lo que hacía.

Yoosung★: Si, lo era. Mucha gente la alababa por ser una buena persona. Pero... Aún me molesta lo que V dijo de ella al final. Me molesta aceptarlo solo porque él lo dijo. Realmente no sabes nada sobre... Su final?

MC: Me temo que no puedo decir nada ya que no vi lo que pasó por mi misma...

Yoosung★: Tienes razón. El único testigo fue V. Pensé que si Podrías ser un testigo desconocido... Era solo la esperanza de un tonto. V no pudo darnos pruebas suficientes de que se suicidó. Ni siquiera pudimos encontrar su cuerpo. No es básicamente diferente a una desaparición. Han pasado casi dos años desde que se anunció su muerte, pero no tenemos nada nuevo sobre su muerte. Necesito pruebas sólidas, lo admitiré si hay suficiente evidencia...

MC: Debes sentirte frustrado, Yoosung...

Yoosung★: Lo estoy. Nadie nunca entendió cómo me siento... Pero parece que tú lo haces. Gracias... Yo sólo quiero saber por qué ella trató de guardarlo todo para sí misma, por qué no nos pidió ayuda... Creo que me sentiré mejor después de descubrirlo todo.

MC: Creo que deberías tratar de calmarte y tomar un descanso.

Yoosung★: Si, debería... Parece que eres una buena persona, MC. Gracias. Me iré a jugar un rato para entretenerme. No te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde. Buenas noches.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Este chico, tras dos años, sigue queriendo encontrar el motivo tras la supuesta muerte de Rika. Realmente debió significar alguien muy importante para él...


	8. Chapter 8

Era demasiado temprano en la mañana cuando me desperté. Aún en la cama, alcancé mi teléfono con la mano y la luz de la pantalla golpeó mi rostro haciéndome parpadear un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la repentina luz.

Jaehee Kang: Saludos, MC. ¿Qué la trae a esta hora?

MC: Normalmente me levanto temprano en la mañana.

Jaehee Kang: Entonces tal vez coincidamos a menudo. Tiendo a conectarme temprano en las mañanas. Después de que se uniera a nosotros, estuve tan absorta en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

MC: ¿Quieres decir que trabajas hasta esta hora?

Jaehee Kang: Si, a veces sucede. Pero afortunadamente no a diario. Hoy tengo una buena razón. Aunque Luciel dijo que él haría una investigación sobre usted, debo hacer algunas por mi cuenta como el Sr. Han pidió.

MC: Quizá pueda responder alguna de tus preguntas.

Jaehee Kang: Luciel tampoco pudo identificar la ubicación donde tuvo lugar el acceso a la aplicación. Adicionalmente, me gustaría saber cómo consiguió instalar esta aplicación de chat. ¿Puede responder esta pregunta?

MC: Alguien que conozco lo instaló para mi.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Y quién es ese alguien?

MC: Eso es un secreto.

Jaehee Kang: Ya veo. Veo que no tienes intención de responder a mis preguntas. Cómo instalaste está aplicación, de donde vienes... Creo que podríamos darle la bienvenida con más sinceridad si todas esas preguntas fueran respondidas. Me gustaría preguntarle si está usando cualquier tarjeta C&R... Pero entonces sería demasiado obvio que comprobaré su información personal. 

MC: Puedo comprenderlo, pero tampoco sé demasiado. Ni siquiera tengo una tarjeta.

Jaehee Kang: Ya veo... Permítame preguntar una cosa más. ¿Podría usted decirme cómo se las arregló para ponerse en contacto con Rika?

MC: Nunca la vi en persona. Sólo me contactó por mensaje.

Jaehee Kang: Comprendo... No la ha visto pero recibió el papel de continuar con las fiestas. Entonces debería tener en cuenta que existe la posibilidad de que un tercero le transmitiera esa información. De todos modos... Esto es solo un procedimiento para confiar en usted. Habrá muchas cosas en las que deberemos trabajar juntas para coordinar las fiestas... El Sr. Han también siente curiosidad por usted, MC. El quiere saber lo que acabo de preguntarle. En su caso no la preguntaría directamente, pero llegaría a conocerla poco a poco sin mostrar señal de que la está conociendo. Es el tipo de hombre que extrae máxima información a través de preguntas simples para analizarlas lógicamente.

MC: Me gustaría saber más sobre la RFA. Espero que me puedas enseñar mucho.

Jaehee Kang: Por supuesto. Siento que no nos presentamos adecuadamente. No le dimos más que preguntas. Si hay algo que quiera saber sobre nosotros, siéntase libre de preguntar. Responderé a sus preguntas siempre y cuando no causen ningún problema.

MC: Voy a trabajar duro también. No es necesario ser tan cuidadosa conmigo.

Jaehee Kang: Deberíamos trabajar juntas en esa parte, pero lo intentaré. Para ser sincera... Me siento más contrariada ahora que hemos hablado. Estoy molesta por la idea de que no parece una mala persona, pero creo que me sentiré más cómoda una vez conozcamos más sobre usted, MC. Entonces me pondré en marcha. La veré más tarde.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Ahora tenía a tres personas buscando información sobre mi. Estaría más preocupada si Ray no estuviera detrás de ello. Eran más cuidadosos y desconfiados de lo que imaginé, aunque Yoosung no parece desconfiar de mi. De hecho, su deseo por saber más sobre lo ocurrido de Rika hace que se confíe. Quizá debía aprovechar eso... Pero su dolor era tan real que la idea de hacerlo me hacía sentir miserable... ¿Realmente podía usar el dolor de alguien más a mi favor? Sabía que había más gente sufriendo a causa de esta organización. V era el responsable del dolor, no yo. Pero aún así...

...

Más tarde en la mañana, tras desayunar un sándwich, hubo nueva actividad en el chat. Al ver que era Seven estuve a punto de ignorarlo, pero viendo que no tenía demasiado qué hacer en el apartamento y la intriga que sentía hacia él debido a lo poco que conocía de este, decidí participar. Podría ser una buena oportunidad de sacar un poco de información.

707: Pío, Pío!

Definitivamente es muy raro.

MC: Hola 707

707: Wow, si es la famosa MC! Buenos días! Aunque solo hay dos de nosotros aquí. Me probé a mí mismo como una especie de alarma. Por supuesto, el grado de conexión con la situación actual es 0. 

MC: Buenos días jaja...

707: Jeje... Un simple saludo me devuelve los sentidos por aproximadamente 1.316% Como pueden ver mi condición está lejos de ser normal... He estado luchando a través de un mar de nadie de 0 y 1 durante toda la noche. Arremetí el remo cibernético dentro de la computadora tocando mi teclado... Usando buen tu remo podrá llevarte a tu destino jajaja mi HP y MP son advertencias parpadeantes...

Me cuesta un poco saber de qué está hablando... ¿Pueden entenderle tan siquiera el resto de miembros? Tiene una forma de expresarse un tanto peculiar. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan excéntrico.

MC: ¿Trabajaste toda la noche porque yo me uní?

707: Si! Correcto! Tú eres la razón por la que trabajé toda la noche. Pensé en ti toda la noche... ¿Eso hace que tu corazón rebote como si te comieras una caja entera de Dr. Pepper? 

¿De qué está hablando...?

707: Entonces eso es una señal... De que tienes insuficiencia cardíaca jejeje De cualquier forma, cuando giré la cabeza mientras estaba en mi camino, había un gran agujero de rosquilla dentro del servidor! Estaba ocupado bloqueando eso. Ah... La vida de un hacker es siempre...

MC: Debe ser difícil para ti, y solitario...

En realidad podía comprender aquello. Ray pasaba demasiado tiempo estudiando y practicando para ello. Mientras me enseñaba algunas cosas básicas, podía ver lo complejo que era. A demás, era un trabajo demasiado arriesgado.

707: Tienes razón, pero solitario es el apellido de la vida misma y creo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que haces.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una familiar sensación en mi pecho. Tenía tanta razón... ¿A caso él también había sido abandonado por el mundo?

707: Oh, no! Casi me pierdo mi hora de la comida de nuevo. La mayor riqueza es la salud! Tu alma puede estar sana cuando tu cuerpo está sano, ¿sabes? ¿Desayunaste?

MC: Si, lo hice.

707: Lo sé, te vi comiendo a través de mi satélite...

Aquello me hizo ponerme en alerta. ¿Desde cuándo sucedía eso?

707: ... Desearía poder decirte eso. Para ser honesto, no pude conectar aún con las cámaras del edificio donde se ubica el apartamento. Alguien está rechazando mi acceso constantemente, ¿No es sospechoso? aunque estoy seguro de que lo solucionaré pronto. 

Ray... Debe estar rechazando su acceso para que no pueda verme en el apartamento. Por supuesto, eso provocará que las sospechas de Seven aumente.

707: Pero pude hackear las cámaras alrededor de las tiendas de conveniencia y restaurantes más cercanos al apartamento. Claro que hasta que no pueda verificar quién eres, no puedo asegurar nada. No puedo creer que deba descubrirte jugando el juego de la verdad... Quiero conducir un cohete a un destino llamado respuestas sobre ti, pero en realidad estoy montado en un carruaje.

Eso quería decir que pudo verme cuando salí a comprar comida. A partir de ahora sería mejor que la encargara. Aunque si conseguía acceder a las cámaras del apartamento, eso dificultaría mi parte del trabajo. Esperaba que Ray pudiera aguantar un poco más. Por el momento, decidí fingir despreocupación por el tema.

MC: ¿Vas a buscar información sobre mi? Qué audaz.

707: Jaja soy un chico agresivo... Es una broma! Probablemente no... Tal vez si tal vez no. MC, escucha... No fuiste obligada a ir a ese apartamento, ¿verdad? 

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió.

MC: Entré en este lugar por mi cuenta, nadie me obligó.

707: Caminaste a un lugar extraño por tu propia voluntad... MC, ¿crees que todo lo que ves es verdad? Necesitas un par de gafas y una buena cantidad de concentración para ver realmente la vida.

¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

MC: En lugar de gafas, ¿Qué pasa con las lentes de realidad virtual?

707: Muy gracioso. Nunca pensé en eso. De acuerdo... Nuestro mundo está cambiando rápido y a veces la vida es más como un juego. A veces deseo que esto no sea la vida real, pero una vida virtual a través de realidad virtual... MC, los otros miembros se tirarían hacia ti para hacerte preguntas, pero mis preguntas serían las más fáciles de responder. Escúchame. ¿Cómo es que tú conseguiste ésta aplicación?

Buen intento, Sr. Hacker.

MC: Es un secreto.

707: Mmm... ¿Por qué no me lo dices cuando te llame luego? Solo para mi. Soy el mejor en guardar secretos entre los miembros. Por supuesto, eso es sólo si tienes ganas de llamarme. No hay forma de que mi archivo se haya filtrado. La mejor teoría es que tienes una aplicación similar para descargarla. Pero no hay forma de que sea posible sin un experto. He estado mirando el servidor mientras bloqueaba el agujero de la rosquilla toda la noche. Sabía que no era un genio común... Nunca escuché de un hacker que pueda entrar a mi servidor así. No me digas... ¿Es el caballo oscuro en ascenso en el mundo de los hackers? No me digas... MC... Tú no eres un hacker, ¿Verdad?

MC: ¡Es un secreto!

707: ¿Eso es un desafío? ¿Para descubrirme a mí mismo como un hacker? Si quieres ser mi rival, tienes que superar las elecciones primero! Tienes que ser el no.1 entre los hackers persiguiendo a los hackers para ser mi rival. Tengo mucha curiosidad! Parece que estoy tratando de obtener una buena porción de papas fritas pero la bolsa no se abrirá!

MC: Preséntate, por favor.

707: Oh, lo pides, aquí está. ¡Modo de presentación para el dios Seven activado! Nombre clave, 707. Puedes simplemente llamarme Dios Seven o todopoderoso Seven. Trabajo como un hacker... O me veo como si estuviera trabajando como hacker... En la superficie... Mi verdadera identidad no es otra que...

MC: Solo el miembro 1.

707: Correcto... Un héroe nunca se jacta de sí mismo. Solo soy un guerrero legendario al azar. Mi turno ha terminado, ahora es el tuyo!

MC: Soy MC. Realmente estoy disfrutando esto... ¿Eso es todo, supongo?

707: Gracias madam... Espera, no! No hay nada nuevo. Si estás avergonzada de dar tu presentación en una sala de chat, puedes dejarlo sólo para mi a través de una llamada o un texto.

¿Por qué insiste tanto en que le llame?

707: Oh no! Hay un hacker a punto de morir por baja HP.

MC: Buena suerte trabajando duro.

707: Estrictamente hablado, estaba trabajando antes de ti. Entonces esto se siente extraño... Pero sí. De todos modos, me iré por ahora. ¡Mi despedida!

707 ha salido del chat

—Eres una persona interesante, siete cero siete...


	9. Chapter 9

Después de mi conversación con Seven intenté acceder al ordenador que había en el apartamento, pero este tenía contraseña. Saqué mi portátil y traté de hackearlo. Mis dotes eran básicas, pero no me resultaría demasiado complicado. Debía obtener toda la información posible sobre los invitados y las anteriores fiestas antes de que Seven logrará acceder a las cámaras. Ray aún no había intentado contactar conmigo y aquello me molestaba un poco. Tardé diez minutos en lograr descifrar la contraseña numérica y acceder a los archivos del ordenador a través de mi portátil. La RFA había realizado tan solo dos fiestas desde su fundación, pero habían sido realmente exitosas y habían logrado recaudar mucho dinero que posteriormente sería donado a los más necesitados. La gran mayoría de los invitados se trataba de gente con poder. Empresarios, fotógrafos, estrellas del espectáculo, políticos. En cierta parte si creí que querían proteger está información, pero no encontré nada en particular. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia los cajones. Tenían una cerradura. Podría forzarla, pero V dijo que podría hacer saltar la alarma. ¿Qué era esa alarma de todos modos? ¿Les llegaría a ellos? Eso no sería bueno...

Mi teléfono sonó haciéndome sobresaltar ligeramente y acepté la llamada tras ver qué se trataba de uno de los miembros, Zen.

"Hey, ¿Dónde estás?"

Fruncí el ceño en confusión. —Uhm... En el apartamento... 

"¿De qué estás hablando? Cual apartamento... ¿Uh? ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué le estoy diciendo a alguien que acabo de conocer? Dios, lo siento. Estaba tratando de llamar a alguien más. Seven nos dio acceso a llamarte. Espero que no te importe. Todos los miembros podrán llamarte. Bueno, ya que estamos en llamada, hablemos. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

Me tomé algunos segundos para pensar. Este hombre al igual que Yoosung parecía creer en mis palabras, por lo que quizá podría sacar algún tipo de información.

—Me gustaría saber... ¿Qué clase de persona es Luciel?

"¿Seven? Es una pregunta difícil de responder... Creo que "alien" es la mejor manera de describirlo. Siempre tiene mucha energía. Pero es muy bueno en lo que hace, escuché que es el mejor hacker del mundo. No puedo contarte demasiado sobre él, es todo un misterio."

—Ya veo... Parece alguien interesante.

"Lo es, desde luego. Ahora que lo pienso, esta llamada fue un total accidente, pero no es para nada incómodo. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo seriamente más adelante. Estoy seguro de que será divertido hablar contigo. Te llamaré de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debo irme. ¡Adiós!"

—¿Por qué estoy tan interesada en saber sobre él? Algo de él a captado mi atención, ¿pero el qué? Es extraño, debería interesarme también por los demás miembros, pero no saber casi nada me mantiene en constante curiosidad. Me frustra...

Recuerdo sus palabras en el chat. ¿Realmente quería que le llamara? ¿Debería? Sabía que no sacaría ningún beneficio llamándole, pero aún así, tenía curiosidad...

Mientras pensaba esto, mis dedos se movieron solos por la pantalla y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya le estaba llamando. ¿Qué estoy haciendo...?

"Emergencia, peligro. Invasión de Hacker. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un hacker me está llamando? ¡Mucho gusto, hacker!"

—No puedo ser un hacker...

"Oh, ¡El hacker acaba de hablar! Espera... Los hackers también son humanos. Entonces si pueden hablar, ¿verdad?"

—Soy yo, MC. No soy un hacker—. Suspiré, rodando los ojos.

"Oh, ¿Eres tú? ¡Hubiera sido más divertido si fueras un hacker! ¿No te asusto un poco? Yo también soy un hacker, y si alguien me hubiera dicho ¡Un hacker! Me hubiera asustado."

—Solo espero que no sospeches de mi.

"Me estás dando el quest más difícil del mundo. Si alguien te dice que no respires, ¿puedes no respirar?"

—Si, yo podría.

"Woah, no me esperaba esa respuesta. La verdad... Yo también podría aguantar mi respiración si alguien me lo pide. O podría solo construir algo para eso. Una máquina que te deje tomar aire aunque no respires... ¿Sabes? Pero... Podría no dudar de ti. Solo tienes que ser honesta para las preguntas que preparé."

—Está bien, Dios Seven—. Dije haciendo énfasis en el apodo. —¿Cual es su mandato?

"Pequeña oveja, dime. ¿Dónde te encuentras?"

Fingí pensar por un momento, bromeando para evadir su pregunta. —Dentro de tú corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? No hay manera de que hayas encontrado una entrada. Mi corazón está arruinado por mis trabajos como hacker. Tengo tanto que hacer pero no los quiero terminar... Por eso sigo desperdiciando mi tiempo. Oye, si tienes tiempo... ¿Quieres jugar verdad o consecuencia conmigo? ¿O el juego del si o no? Decide ahora."

¿Es otro modo de tratar de sacarme información? —Mmm... Verdad o consecuencia.

"¡Amo ese juego! ¡Yo preguntaré! Tú responde. ¿Cómo es el chico de tus sueños?"

Aquella pregunta me pilló de improviso, generando un silencio mortal. Pensé que usaría aquél juego para intentar sacar información, no para algo tan personal y a la vez irrelevante... ¿Por qué me había preguntado algo así? Ni siquiera yo misma sabía qué responder.

—No lo sé...

Una ligera risa se pronunció al otro lado.

"Sabes lo que significa chico de tus sueños, ¿verdad? Aunque no comprendas el significado, no diría que no si yo fuera tu tipo ideal. Esa decisión es tuya."

Podía sentir como me avergonzaba una vez más. ¡Deja de molestar!

"Desearía hablar más contigo, pero necesito terminar el trabajo en el que estaba. Ahora mi aburrimiento se ha ido un poco gracias a ti. Bueno, continuaré sobre mi investigación sobre ti... Que diga, de mi trabajo. ¡Llámame de vez en cuando! Podría llegar a pensar nuevos juegos. ¡Adiós!"

Colgó y yo aún podía sentir mis mejillas arder. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se burlase de mi de esa forma? Me vengaría, eso seguro. Dejé escapar un pesado suspiro.

...

Más tarde en el día, aburrida de pasar tanto tiempo sola en el apartamento pero agradecida de que hubiera libros para leer, volví a ingresar al chat. Para mí suerte o desgracia, Seven se encontraba conectado. Aún recordaba nuestra conversación telefónica.

707: MC, ¿Sabes cuál es la criatura más persistente del mundo?

MC: ¿Tú, 707?

707: Nope. No soy amigo de la persistencia. Soy al azar. Aleatorio como un trueno. Te diré la respuesta. Estoy hablando de un ser que a pesar de todos los desastres naturales, sociales y divinos sigue existiendo... La cucaracha.

MC: Qué desagradable.

707: Entiendo cómo te sientes. Odio a las cucarachas también. Incluso el nombre es tan espeluznante. ¿Y sabes cuáles son los descendientes de esas cucarachas en términos de resistencia? La respuesta sería...

MC: Hackers.

707: Whoa! ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡Los hackers! Sabes que soy un buen hacker, ¿verdad? Corriendo y corriendo... Interminablemente por la paz de la RFA. Corrí demasiado así que mi batería se ha terminado. ¿Cuánta batería queda para 707?

MC: ¿Afortunado 7%?

707: ¡Correcto! No puedo creer que lo entendieras. No me digas... ¿Eres tú a quién he estado esperando? Ahora, mi cargador tiene que ser... Un gato. 

MC: ¿Meow?

707: Jajajaja eso fue lindo! Te pronuncio como un gato.

Negué con la cabeza poniendo los ojos. En ocasiones resultaba molesto, aunque debía admitir que me divertía de cierta forma. Detente, MC. Recuerda que estas personas hicieron daño a Rika. Ray dijo que no me fiara de Luciel.

Jumin Han ha entrado al chat

Jumin Han: Los veo a los dos llevarse bien. Entonces, ¿tendré que dejaros solos?

707: Oh, MC, ¿Sabías que Jumin tiene un gato? Quiero verla.

Jumin mandó la imagen de su gata, blanca con ojos azules. Era preciosa. En lo personal, me encantaban los animales, en especial los gatos.

Jumin Han: Debería hacer que la compañía participe en más negocios para gatos.

707: Jajajajaja Jumin es la mamá gato.

Jumin Han: No me gusta ese término.

MC: El gato es lindo.

707: ¿Cierto? Es una gata muy tranquila.

Jumin Han: No lo es. Es extremadamente exigente.

707: ¿Si? No lo es conmigo.

Jumin Han: Eso es porque obligaste a la pobre Elisabeth III a... Dios, ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso. Oh, se me olvidaba. 707, esta es la oportunidad de que uses tu dinero corrupto para hacer el bien. Dona comida para gato.

707: ¿Debería? ¿Así me dejarías jugar con Elisabeth III?

Jumin Han: No te dejaría acercarte a ella aunque me apuntaran con una pistola a la cabeza.

707: ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? podré ver a Elisabeth III Jaja

Jumin Han: No vengas. Jamás te acerques a mi casa. Tengo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y te muestran a ti mordiendo a Elisabeth III en el cuello. Si te acercas a mi casa, seguridad te detendrá.

707: De acuerdo, entonces solo tengo que pasar algo de tiempo con el guardia y luego entrar jaja oki dokie.

Jumin Han: MC, 707 es un hombre peligroso porque... Jamás escucha.

MC: Supongo que tendré que tener cuidado con él. Seven es muy bromista, ¿Cierto?

707: Sip! Es cierto. Creo que eres la única que me entiende aquí. No tienes que tener cuidado conmigo jaja

Jumin Han: Bueno, supongo que no tienes que hacerlo. Porque no importa si eres cuidadosa o no con 707, él tiene la habilidad de conseguir lo que quiere de todas formas.

707: Sip?

MC: Seven, ¿A qué te dedicas?

Jumin Han: ¿Nadie te dijo que es un hacker? Pero nadie sabe la compañía para la que trabaja. Puede que tenga otros trabajos a parte de hackear.

707: Hmm... A parte de hackear... Hago tocino frito en la oficina. También grabó canciones en CDs.

Jumin Han: Es una cualidad suya dar información inútil sobre sí mismo.

707: También soy muy devoto a mí religión. ¡Mi corazón está lleno de amor y paz! ¿Por qué nadie ve todo el amor que tengo dentro de mi?

Jumin Han: Si eso es amor, entonces eres un sádico.

707: Qué es eso?

Jumin Han: No preguntes, ya sabes lo que es. Además, nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Elisabeth III. Eres peligroso. Has estado en el apartamento de Rika y nunca le dijiste a nadie.

707: Bueno, no tenía opción porque era un secreto importante.

Jumin Han: ¿Cuantos secretos tienes? Me das escalofríos.

707: Soy el encargado de manejar todos los secretos importantes jaja

MC: Así que... ¿Has estado aquí?

707: Si. Pero solo una vez, y ahora ni recuerdo dónde era. Solo fui a instalar la aplicación... Era solamente trabajo para la organización.

Jumin Han: No te creo que no recuerdes dónde está con ese gigantesco cerebro tuyo lleno de secretos.

707: ¿Es tan grande mi cerebro? Yo no sé nada de secretos. Bueno, supongo... Que si tengo secretos ya que soy el encargado de la información confidencial.

Jumin Han: Es solo un juego para ti, ¿cierto?

707: Sip, un poco. Soy una persona misteriosa.

Jumin Han: La gente con secretos siempre son peligrosas.

707: Jumin, no seas así. No me tengas miedo. Si alguna vez vienes a mi casa, te daré un abrazo demoledor. Nadie sabe lo cariñoso que puedo ser. ¿Cierto, MC? Espero que me creas.

MC: Ya lo veremos...

Jumin Han: Realmente deseo que el messenger tuviera la función de bloqueo para ti.

707: De ninguna manera! ¿Me vas a excluir antes que a Zen?

MC: ¿Se van a bloquear entre miembros de la misma organización...? Eso es triste.

707: Ella arrancó las palabras de mi boca.

Jumin Han: Tengo algo qué preguntarte, Luciel.

707: ¿A mí? Deberías preguntarle a MC antes de preguntarme.

Jumin Han: No compro lo que las personas aún no confiables intentan venderme. Pero creo que tu respuesta sería confiable. Espera... Pensándolo bien, es todo lo contrario.

707: Siento que acabo de perder algo. Vamos, créeme. No puedo hacer daño, ¿Verdad? ¿Cual es la pregunta?

Jumin Han: me gustaría saber de qué hablaste con V.

707: OxO

Jumin Han: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

MC: Es un emoji indicando que sus labios están bloqueados con un cierre.

Jumin Han: Creo que tus dedos están trabajando ahora, no tus labios.

707: Eso fue muy listo.

Jumin Han: Creo que hay una razón en todo lo que V hace.

707: Estoy de acuerdo.

MC: Si ambos confían en V, pueden aceptarme al igual que el.

707: Si, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Te aceptaré como nuestro nuevo miembro mientras sigo investigando sobre ti.

Jumin Han: Luciel... Estoy seguro de que sabes más que nosotros sobre un par de cosas. Por ejemplo... La razón por la cual V aceptó a MC de inmediato sin una investigación exhaustiva. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso, Luciel?

707: El único dotado para abrir los labios del Dios7 es V.

MC: ¿Puedo abrirlos yo?

Jumin Han: ... Luciel fue lo suficientemente difícil de tratar, ¿Y ahora vas a agregar eso, MC?

707: MC. ¿Estás diciendo que vas a abrir mi cierre? No seas tan agresiva, soy tímido <3 tal vez te deje abrirlo un pequeño centímetro...

Volví a sonrojarme. ¡Estaban malinterpretando completamente mis palabras!

Jumin Han: ...Debería irme.

Jumin Han ha salido del chat

707: Se fue... ¿Sabes, MC? Pareces una buena persona. En fin, me iré ahora. Tengo que trabajar. La compañía es afortunada de que yo sea su esclavo...

MC: Hasta más tarde, supongo.

707: Sip, ¡Hasta luego!

707 ha salido del chat

—¿Parezco una buena persona?—. Murmuré leyendo de nuevo aquél mensaje y mirando mi reflejo en la única pero gran ventana del apartamento. —¿Lo soy?

No tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta, tampoco era algo que podría juzgar yo misma. Si mis actos eran buenos o malos, era decision de Dios.

Miré la hora, notando que era la hora del almuerzo, y mi estómago también se encargó de recordármelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de almorzar, tomé mi portátil y me acomodé en el sofa. No podía hacer demasiado, no mientras Ray no me contactara y no pudiera revisar el apartamento sin riesgo a activar la alarma. Solo podía esperar a que todo estuviera bien en Magenta.

Mi teléfono sonó a mi lado.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Ya almorzó, MC? 

MC: Si. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Jaehee Kang: Estoy a punto de almorzar.

Yoosung★ ha entrado al chat

Yoosung★: Oh, MC...

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, ¿Ya almorzaste?

Yoosung★: No, no pude comer porque mi pecho se sentía raro desde ayer...

MC: ¿Es... Por mi intrusión?

Yoosung★: No! Esto no es tu culpa. Es porque el nombre de Rika surgió... He estado pensando en ella.

MC: Debes estar sintiéndote realmente confundido...

Yoosung★: Lo estoy desde que apareció el nombre de Rika. No he escuchado ese nombre por tanto tiempo, que es una alegría escucharlo. Pero también me duele oírlo... Jaehee, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jaehee Kang: Por supuesto.

Yoosung★: Jaehee, ¿Tú crees que V realmente amaba a Rika?

Jaehee Kang: Por supuesto que si. Pero creo que tú y el Sr. Han lo sabrían mejor.

Yoosung★: No lo sé. Sigo pensando que lo que he visto era algo superficial. 

MC: ¿No crees que la amaba?

Jaehee Kang: Creo que realmente se amaron... razón por la cual está situación es tan desgarradora.

Rika pudo amarle realmente... Recordaba verla tan feliz al principio... Hasta que todo comenzó a torcerse y Rika empezó a cambiar a causa de V. Su estado mental parecía cada vez más inestable. Él podría pensar que la quiso, pero dudaba que el amor significara hacer daño a la otra persona. Rika se volvió más fuerte y segura de si misma cuando se separó de V.

Yoosung★: Eso es lo que quiero pensar también. Pero sigo encontrando preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Crees que no había ningún signo antes de que ella se quitara la vida? Antes de que Rika muriera, V era el más cercano a ella. Si ella hubiera estado emocionalmente estresada o hubiera expresado lo que estaba sintiendo, V habría sido uno de nosotros para presenciar eso, ¿verdad?

Jaehee Kang: Eso es muy probable... Pero la vida no funciona como la planea su dueño...

MC: Pero es extraña la situación, ¿no les parece? Quiero decir, han pasado dos años, pero aún no es capaz de hablar correctamente sobre lo que pasó con Rika.

Jaehee Kang: Estoy segura de que aún debe ser difícil para él... Creo que nuestro papel es consolar al hombre que ha perdido a su amada en lugar de hacerle responsable de todo lo que sucedió...

Yoosung★: El resto de los miemebros ya están haciendo más que suficiente y no obtuvieron nada más que silencio y secretos a cambio.

MC: ¿Qué secretos?

Yoosung★: Lo único que sabemos sobre el suicidio de Rika es lo que V testificó a la policía. Puede que no haya evidencia, o puede haber evidencia que actualmente ella se esconde con él... Y ni siquiera aparece en los chats desde lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera podemos contactarlo mucho... Parece que a veces le da algunas asignaciones a Seven, pero incluso eso sigue siendo un secreto para nosotros... Y Seven también está de parte de V, así que no nos dirá cuáles son.

Jaehee Kang: V podría estar tratando de olvidar a Rika a su manera.

Yoosung★: Pero, ¿Es eso algo que tiene que esconder tan desesperadamente? Todos estamos de luto por su muerte... ¿Pero qué hay de él? ¿Por qué tiene que lamentarse así? Y todo lo que hace que Seven haga es tan sospechoso.

Jaehee Kang: Creo que eran asuntos confidenciales relacionados con la RFA... Había algo que Rika solía administrar, ¿recuerdas?

Yoosung★: Si ese es el caso, él debería decirnos qué es. Pero él no nos dice nada! Y eso es sospechoso. Sé que se supone que no debería pensar así, pero tal vez V no sabía mucho sobre ella. Él ni siquiera sabía quién era MC.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Pero no es lo mismo para ti, Yoosung?

Yoosung★: Bueno, yo... ¡Nunca fui su novio!

Jaehee Kang: No hay necesidad de contar todo, incluso entre pareja.

Yoosung★: Eso es diferente a mí definición de una pareja...

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, sospechas de V. El Sr. Han y yo sospechamos de MC. Creo que aquí es donde terminan tus malos pensamientos. ¿Por qué no intentas comer algo?

Tan directa.

MC: Creo que primero deberías tratar de calmarte. ¿Qué tal una taza de té?

Jaehee Kang: Ella tiene razón. Creo que ahora tienes demasiado en mente.

Yoosung★: Uh... Voy a intentar eso. Hablaré con las dos más tarde. Adiós...

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Jaehee Kang: Oh, ¿Le importaría si le pregunto algo, MC? ¿Vive sola?

MC: Si, vivo sola.

Jaehee Kang: Ya veo, entonces debería cuidar mejor sus comidas.

MC: De acuerdo. Disfruta tu almuerzo, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Gracias, MC.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

De repente la pantalla cambió.

Unknown: Hola, MC. 

MC: ¿Ray?

Unknown: Veo que estás disfrutando de tus conversaciones con la RFA. Estoy ocupado por esta tarea que requiere un monitoreo constante, así que... Aunque siempre estoy haciendo los chequeos del servidor, preferí contactar contigo, así que aquí estoy. Quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Qué piensas sobre esta organización? Hasta el momento, realmente desconfían de ti, ¿verdad?

MC: Creo que todos quieren saber cuál era mi relación con Rika.

Unknown: Ah, ¿Lo hacen? Lo sabía... Sólo inventa una respuesta burda. Sólo recuerda esto: apenas hay verdad en lo que saben. Ellos piensan que lo que ven es la verdad. No importa lo que esas personas te digan. Solo diles que es un secreto... ese pelirrojo está tratando de acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de nuevo. Debo irme. Contactaré contigo pronto.

Perdí la conexión con Ray tras ese mensaje.

...

Pasé la tarde ejercitándome. La falta de movimiento ante el reducido espacio provocaba dolor en mis músculos. Después de eso tomé una ducha, saliendo con tan solo una toalla envuelta alrededor cubriendo mi cuerpo y tomando mi teléfono cuando este sonó ante la notificación del chat.

Yoosung★: Seven, ¿qué estás haciendo?

707: Investigando.

MC: ¿Sobre qué estás investigando?

707: Sobre ti.

MC: ¿Encontraste algo?

707: Solo tu talla de sostén y la cantidad de ropa interior en tus cajones.

Por poco me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

Yoosung★: Oh por dios! ¿Cómo puedes buscar algo así?

707: Bromeaba. Por supuesto no puedo saberlo, menos aún si ni siquiera sé quién es MC. No estaba investigando sobre ella en este momento. Estoy buscando a la persona que está tratando de prohibirme el acceso a las cámaras del edificio. Está claro que no es un error mecánico. Tengo la impresión de que esta persona está involucrada de alguna manera con el hecho de que MC se encuentre en el apartamento de Rika e intenta protegerla, ya que esta desesperadamente tratando de que yo no la vea. Es tan persistente... Nunca nadie me había dado tantos problemas.

Yoosung★: Oh...! Si lo encuentras, nos lo dirás a todos?

707: Eso depende de lo que diga V, igual que siempre. Aún no pude hablar con él sobre este problema.

MC: Creo que tengo el derecho a saber. Soy la más involucrada aquí, ¿no creen?

Yoosung★: Si, MC tiene derecho a saber, fue a ella a la que llevaron a ese lugar sin apenas una explicación!

MC: En realidad fue mi elección venir aquí. 

707: Eso es verdad. Sí hubieras simplemente borrado la aplicación, no estaríamos conversando ahora mismo.

MC: Lo cierto es que estoy algo aburrida.

Yoosung★: Wow... Qué cruel.

707: Jajaja te haré las cosas más interesantes.

Yoosung★: Si te enamoras de Seven te obligará a unir fuerzas con el diablo, MC.

¿Yo, enamorarme de Seven? Eso no ocurriría, ni podría ocurrir. Seven era demasiado... Y el enemigo de las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo. Había hecho daño a Ray, aunque aún debía conocer los hechos, si Ray y Rika decían que Seven no era de fiar, debía haber una buena razón. De todos modos, no tenía un buen concepto de lo que era el amor más allá del sufrimiento y el dolor que este causaba a las personas.

707: No puedo creer que pienses así de mi...

Yoosung★: Oh por dios... Herí tus sentimientos?

707: Nah, solo pretendí que fue así. Para ser honesto, no obligaría a mi novia a unir fuerzas con el diablo. La llevaría a pasear en mi auto.

Yoosung★: El auto de Seven... Eso sería tan genial... El tema es que, Seven te deja en claro que sabe todo pero jamás te lo dirá.

707: Quizás, aunque no puedo evitarlo. ¿Entonces por qué lo llamarían 'información clasificada'?

Yoosung★: Aún así... Incluso cuando se trató de la muerte de Rika. No me quedé conforme con la información que dio V. Tengo el derecho a saber todo sobre Rika.

707: Bueno... Yo tampoco recibí mucha información sobre cómo Rika falleció... También es una pena para mi, pero a veces es mejor no saber.

MC: ¿Por qué Rika es tan importante para todos?

Yoosung★: Ella es la que comenzó con las fiestas y la organización. Si no fuera por ella, no se habría celebrado ninguna fiesta y nunca hubiéramos ayudado a los más necesitados sin los fondos que recolectamos de las fiestas. Estaba feliz de formar parte de eso.

707: Fue divertido para mi también. Pero más que nada, lo que más me hizo feliz fue escapar de mi mundo y poder conocer a los miembros de la RFA.

Yoosung★: Desearía... Que ella aún estuviese con vida...

707: Me tengo que ir. Tengo más trabajo que hacer.

Yoosung★: Supongo que yo también debería irme.

MC: Adiós a ambos.

707: Adioz.

Yoosung★: Sip

707 ha salido del chat  
Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Parecía que aún era un tema demasiado delicado del cual hablar entre los miembros de la RFA. Podía notarse la confusión y la duda en sus palabras. Era como si a pesar de conservar cada uno sus propias dudas al respecto, quisieran ser sordos y ciegos para V. Desde mi punto de vista, V no era más que un manipulador, intentándolo con Rika y consiguiéndolo con aquellas personas. Pero pronto todos se darían cuenta de la mentira en la que han estado viviendo. Por el momento, quería averiguar cuál era la relación de Yoosung con Rika. ¿Quizá... Estuvo enamorado de ella? Por sus palabras, puedo considerarlo como una posibilidad. Rika nunca había pronunciado este nombre en mi presencia. En realidad, nunca hablo de su trabajo en la RFA conmigo. Lo poco que sabía fue por experiencia propia o por boca de Ray. Rika no quería que supiera nada para protegerme.


	11. Chapter 11

Decidí hablar con Jaehee tan rápido como la vi conectada. Ella había dicho que estaría dispuesta a responder a mis preguntas. Simplemente podría aparentar curiosidad sin levantar sospechas.

MC: Jaehee, por favor hablame sobre Rika.

Jaehee Kang: Oh... Tu inesperada pregunta me sorprendió. Pero supongo que tu curiosidad es algo natural. Todo sucedió inesperadamente. Rika administraba un negocio de beneficencia. Antes de que falleciera, ella y V tenían planeada una vida juntos.

Aquella información era nueva para mi, por lo que me sorprendió bastante. ¿Qué? Rika nunca me dijo algo así... ¿Por qué me lo ocultaría?

Jaehee Kang: La beneficencia de Rika involucraba muchas cosas, pero... Su proyecto central era organizar las fiestas junto con V. Todos los documentos relacionados con el trabajo de Rika deben estar en ese apartamento. Si haces lo que Rika hacía... Entonces podríamos volver a realizar fiestas. 

MC: Creo que será divertido.

Jaehee Kang: No sobra decir que es algo tarde para ti retirarte de este trabajo. Si decidieras irte... Luciel y V decidirán entonces si te dejan ir de forma pacífica, ya que sabes demasiado sobre la organización. 

¿Es eso una especie de amenaza? Jaehee parece amable, pero a la vez desconfiada y cuidadosa, expresando abiertamente sus sospechas hacia mi.

MC: Será algo a tener en cuenta.

Jaehee Kang: A diferencia de los otros miembros... Yo no me uní gracias a haber conocido a V o a Rika. El Sr. Han me obligó a unirme para que así le fuera más fácil manejar el trabajo de la compañía y de la organización. Así que para mí, el trabajo de la organización no es diferente al de la compañía... El punto es, si haces bien tu trabajo, podremos hacer las fiestas de nuevo.

MC: ¿Era la fiesta tan grande? 

Jaehee Kang: En términos de tamaño, bastante. Pero creo que lo importante es que la misión de Rika continue y no se olvide. A demás, probablemente todos esperan que V vuelva si lo hacen las fiestas. Excepto por Yoosung...

MC: ¿Por qué Yoosung está tan afectado por la muerte de Rika?

Jaehee Kang: Eso... Es algo que deberías escuchar de Yoosung o V. Debería irme ahora, tengo demasiado trabajo qué hacer.

MC: Hablamos más tarde.

Jaehee Kang: Espero... Que el trabajo de Rika resulte bien. Me iré ahora.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat  
Jumin Han ha entrado al chat

Jumin Han: Hola, MC. Felicitaciones de nuevo por unirte a la organización. Es fácil entrar, pero no lo es tanto salir.

MC: ¿También vas a amenazarme?

Jumin Han: Un poco. Eres bastante observadora. La razón en simple. Estás en el apartamento de Rika, los documentos privados probablemente estén ahí. Eso es estrictamente clasificado. Solo debes tratar con la información que necesitemos. Tendrás acceso a toda la información que usaba Rika para las fiestas. 

MC: No creo que debas preocuparte. Haré un buen trabajo.

Jumin Han: Me gusta tu confianza. Eres una chica lista. 

MC: Simplemente me gustaría hacer algo significativo.

Jumin Han: Es un gran evento que ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan. Si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarle a la asistente Kang, es de confianza. Debo irme a trabajar. 

MC: Adiós, Jumin.

Jumin Han: Buena suerte.

Jumin Han ha salido del chat

Sabía que no debía preocuparme de sus amenazas. Estaba claro que esos dos no confiarían en mi por lo pronto, pero Ray y Rika se encargarían del resto. Mi misión era celebrar la fiesta y V parecía dispuesto a seguir con ello, aunque aún me preguntaba por qué había aceptado con tanta facilidad sabiendo la verdad. Claro que él desconocía los planes de Rika, pero estaba segura de que sabía demasiado. Su propia mentira le había atado de pies y manos, y eso le mantenía amordazado.

Mint Eye acabaría con la RFA junto con V. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

...

Estaba cerca de finalizar el primer día que pasaba en ese apartamento. Me había pasado la última hora buscando el dispositivo que contenía la mencionada alarma, pero no pude encontrarla. ¿Dónde diablos se escondía...? Agradecí que Ray se estuviera ocupando de las cámaras. Aquello me proporcionaba total libertad en el apartamento, pero me frustraba no poder hacer más que hablar. Con esa alarma, no podía hacer demasiado. Desearía tener más tiempo para hablar con Ray...

Él solo me había proporcionado la información justa y necesaria sobre los miembros, teniendo que indagar sobre ellos por mi propia cuenta. El que más me intrigaba era Luciel, ya que era el único miembro que no tenía disponible imagen e información. Me fue fácil encontrar más información sobre V. Su nombre verdadero era Jihyun Kim, era muy reconocido por sus obras. Sabía que sus fotografías fueron las que cautivaron a Rika. No negaría que eran hermosas, por lo que no era de extrañar que tuvieran tanta demanda. 

Pude averiguar que Yoosung actualmente vivía sólo. Por imágenes del colegio pude ver que se había teñido el pelo de rubio, siendo el original castaño. Jaehee era huérfana y quedó a cuidado de su tío. Los padres de Jumin estaban divorciados y el padre cambiaba de mujer cada constantemente. Zen tuvo un accidente de moto cuando era más joven, justo antes de ingresar a la RFA. Zen solo era un nombre artístico. En realidad se llamaba Ryu Hyun. Al parecer escapó de su casa demasiado joven... Por supuesto no dejaban de ser personas con sus propios problemas. La vida no es justa para nadie independientemente de las acciones que realices. Luciel no estaba registrado en ningún sitio. Es normal trabajando como hacker ocultar la identidad, al final es lo más importante. ¿Pero cómo podría obtener información sobre él?

Casualidad o no, en ese momento Seven entró al chat y no desperdicié la oportunidad de hablar con él de nuevo.

707: Hola bebé.

MC: Aquí estoy bebé.

707: Oh por dios. Eso fue tierno. Eres difícil de vencer... MC... Ugh. Ni yo puedo contigo. No puedo creer que alguien me venció... Jajajaja para ser honesto, vine aquí a perder el tiempo porque no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme?

MC: ¿Es porque me uní a la organización?

707: Hmm... Si. Honestamente, encuentro algo lindo sobre ti. ¿Eres el tipo de persona que usa la misma contraseña en todos los lados?

MC: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

707: ¿Cómo lo hice? No lo sé, pero es tan adorable! Jajaja okay, se terminaron las bromas. En realidad era pensado... ¿Y si Rika estuviera viva? No puedo parar de pensarlo. Si solo pudiera dar mi vida para que ella volviera... Me gustaría que fuera posible. Ella hizo más bien en el mundo del que yo nunca llegaré a hacer. Si no fuera por Rika, no estaría aquí ahora. Deberían haber más personas como ella en el mundo. Pensar en esto me pone triste.

No sabía que decir. Aquellas palabras me desconcertaron. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Lo único que logró fue generarme más preguntas y aumentar mi curiosidad sobre este tipo. Me preguntaba cuál fue su relación con Rika, pero antes de poder preguntar, mando una imagen. 

Esta persona se parece a Rika pero definitivamente no es ella. Esos ojos... ¿Quién es?

MC: ¿Es Rika? Era hermosa.

707: Eso es... Una foto mía jajajajaja

.... ¿Qué...? No me lo puedo creer. Este tipo realmente debe tener el sentido del humor en el trasero. Un momento, ¡Tengo una imagen de Seven! Aunque esta disfrazado, no me sirve de mucho. Pero esos ojos me recuerdan a... No puede ser, el debe estar muy lejos. Rika me lo habría dicho...

MC: Por qué tuviste que mostrármela ahora...

707: No me gusta hablar de cosas serias o deprimentes. Espero que haya solo felicidad. ¿Le estás sonriendo a mí foto? Espero que si. De todas formas, aún estoy investigando a la persona que está hackeando las cámaras de seguridad. Probablemente este hacker sea también la persona que te guió al apartamento, ya que tú contacto con Rika nunca fue directo, cabe la posibilidad. Es solo una teoría, pero lo que me preocupa... Es la posibilidad de que estés en peligro. Si esta persona no tiene relación con Rika, entonces significaría que una tercera persona tiene información sobre la RFA y tu localización. Podría haberse hecho pasar por Rika para guiarte hacia allí. Si algo sucede... Por favor, entra a este chat.

Su teoría no era correcta, pero a la vez había acertado en puntos claves. Sabía que había una tercera persona involucrada en esto y que era un hacker, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su preocupación por mi seguridad. 

MC: Puedo cuidarme sola.

707: Me gusta tu actitud jajaja solo ten cuidado, no desaparezcas de repente o algo así. Incluso ni no puedo ser tu caballero de brillante armadura, quiero poder decirle a él quien es el villano. Creo que ya tengo que irme. Está anocheciendo.

MC: Supongo que... Gracias por decirme todo esto.

707: Yo soy el que debe agradecerte por escuchar. Ya me iré.

707 ha salido del chat

—Eres... Una persona interesante. Lamento que estemos en bandos distintos, siete cero siete.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de pedir y cenar comida china, me tumbé en la cama. No pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Seven en el chat. Qué gracias a Rika estaba ahí... Debía referirse a que gracias a ella formaba parte de la RFA, ya que había expresado con anterioridad lo feliz que estaba por eso. Pero sus palabras hacia Rika... Parecía que realmente la apreciaba. ¿Solo estaba fingiendo? De no ser así, ¿Por qué Rika mencionaría algo malo sobre él, o Ray? Rika le prometía venganza a Ray pero, ¿De qué querría vengarse? Me sentía un poco confundida.

Vi a Yoosung conectado en aquel momento y pensé que sería bueno hablar con él.

MC: Yoosung, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yoosung★: Hola, MC! Aún me siento un poco aturdido con todo esto. Hoy ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en jugar LOLOL. Tengo tanto en la cabeza gracias a ti... La razón por la que estoy tan emocionado es... Debe ser porque soy un cobarde y quiero sentir a Rika a través de ti. Aún no entiendo lo que siento... Es tan complicado.

MC: ¿Te gustaba Rika?

Yoosung★: Por supuesto... Era mi prima.

—¿Su qué?—. Me senté de golpe leyendo aquella palabra con detenimiento. Había leído bien, dijo que Rika era su prima. Ella y Yoosung eran primos... —¿Por qué Rika no lo mencionó nunca? Ni siquiera me lo dijo antes de enviarme a aquí... ¿Por qué ocultarlo?—. No comprendía nada y cada vez me sentía más confundida. ¿Ray sabía esto o era tan desconocido como yo? Lo que más me extrañaba es que durante dos años no hubiera tratado de contactar con él si realmente era su primo. Si está organización era tan peligrosa, ¿Por qué no le invitó a Mint Eye? Viendo lo mucho que la admiraba, lo más probable era que hubiese aceptado.

Yoosung★: No éramos muy cercanos cuando yo era niño, pero terminé ayudándola en su negocio de beneficencia por accidente... Y así me uní a la organización. Era una persona maravillosa. Aún no puedo creer... Qué una persona así haya atentado contra su propia vida.

MC: Ya veo...

No era capaz de concentrarme en la conversación.

Yoosung★: Si... Desearía que la hubieras conocido. Se hubieran vuelto grandes amigas. Rika ya no está con nosotros... Pero será agradable volver a realizar las fiestas. Me das envidia. Estás rodeada de recuerdos de ella. De verdad quiero ir a ese apartamento.

MC: Planeo dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Yoosung★: Estaría tan agradecido si lo hicieras. Muchas gracias por ayudar. Mañana incluso... Podrías simplemente escaparte del apartamento. Borrar esta aplicación y nunca volver a hablarnos. Te extrañaría si eso sucediera. Por favor... No nos abandones.

MC: No lo haré.

Yoosung★: Gracias. Iré a dar un paseo, me gusta el aire helado de la noche.

MC: Ten cuidado.

Yoosung★: Lo tendré.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Necesitaba contactar con Rika pronto. Tenía que comprender por qué había abandonado a su primo cuando esté claramente se preocupaba por ella. Comenzaba a sentir lastima por él. Sabía que Rika tenía planeado invitar a todos los miembros, pero aún así... Necesitaba escuchar su explicación. No quería hacer nada que pudiera dañar a alguien importante para ella.

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat

Jaehee Kang: MC, me alegra que esté aquí. Quería hablar contigo. Como ya sabes... Todos esperan hacer la fiesta y al parecer tienes dos opciones al respecto. Escaparte del lugar en cualquier momento y volver a tu vida normal, o quedarte y cumplir con tu palabra. Espero que realmente estés ahí para realizar la fiesta. Creo que podrías ser feliz si te quedas con nosotros. Yo nunca me he arrepentido. También quería decirle, ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? No puedo contarte demasiado sobre V o Rika, pero puedo decirle lo que sé sobre los otros miembros.

MC: He tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y conocerles lo suficiente, pero supongo que 707 sigue siendo un misterio para mi.

Jaehee Kang: No únicamente para ti. 707... su nombre real es Luciel Choi. Sorprendentemente, Luciel es el nombre que le dieron al bautizarlo. Nadie sabe cómo de llamaba antes de eso. Tampoco sé mucho sobre su infancia. Al parecer es bastante cercano a V pero nadie sabe porqué. Actualmente trabaja para una empresa o compañía extranjera de inteligencia, y según él es legal. Tiene increíbles habilidades para hackear. También tiene talento en hacer bromas que nadie entiende o de insultar con sutileza. Claramente es muy inteligente, pero su mala actitud suele confundir a los otros miembros. Es... Difícil tratar de organizar información sobre 707. Me detendré por ahora. Eso es todo lo que sé.

No me dijo proporcionó ningún tipo de información nueva, pero debía intentarlo.

MC: Es suficiente, gracias. 

Zen ha entrado al chat

Zen: Hola, chicas.

Jaehee Kang: Bienvenido, Zen. Pronto deberé continuar sobre mi investigación sobre MC.

MC: Comprendo. Jaehee, ¿Estás a cargo de los documentos relacionados con la RFA también?

Zen: Era la tarea de Rika cuando estaba viva, ¿Verdad?

Jaehee Kang: Si, solía ayudar con algunos de ellos, pero ella se ocupaba de casi todos. Esto podría estar fuera de tema, pero hago lo que hago como miembro de la RFA parcialmente de manera voluntaria.

Zen: Pensé que te uniste a nosotros porque Jumin te obligó a hacerlo.

Jaehee Kang: Puede ser, pero ahora estoy tan apegada a todos los miembros... Así que también me gustaría que la fiesta se realice de forma segura y sin ningún problema. Debemos confiar en MC para organizar la fiesta, sin embargo... Estoy preocupada por la forma en que se ganará nuestra confianza.

Zen: Yo creo que MC es una buena persona...

Jaehee Kang: No estoy diciendo que ella sea una mala persona, estoy diciendo que me preocupa el hecho de que ella mencionó el nombre de Rika.

MC: Entiendo que aún no puedas confiar en mi.

Zen: Es natural que nuestras mentes volaran cuando mencionaste a Rika.

Jaehee Kang: Rika fue la fundadora y líder de esta asociación y aparentemente MC es su conocida, pero nadie sabe sobre ella. Entonces este no es un asunto trivial. No sólo eso, las salas de chat de la RFA están estrictamente prohibidas para los externos, pero una extraña se infiltró en un solo día. A pesar de todo esto, podría abrirme un poco más si pudiera obtener al menos algo de información sobre la identidad de MC...

MC: Lo lamento. Tengo una buena razón, pero no puedo decirte de qué se trata.

Jaehee Kang: Una persona que tiene una buena razón que debe permanecer en secreto normalmente se conoce como una persona sospechosa.

Zen: Esto es solo una teoría, pero si MC realmente está involucrada con algo malo, creo que MC es una víctima inocente explotada injustamente.

MC: ¿Cómo dices?

Zen: Porque tu presentación fue demasiado excesiva. Podría ser un señuelo...

MC: Nadie me está explotando... Solo estoy aquí para organizar la fiesta.

Jaehee Kang: Es difícil para mi eliminar mis sospechas, sin embargo... Pensaré en más escenarios. Ahora me pondré en marcha. Ahora discúlpenme.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Zen: Yo debería irme a dar una ducha.

MC: Hablamos más tarde, Zen.

Zen: ¡Por supuesto! Adiós.

Zen ha salido del chat.

—De acuerdo... Eso fue un poco intenso. Debo conseguir que dejen de sospechar de mi lo antes posible o esto podría dificultar mi trabajo aquí, aunque por el momento, va según lo planeado.


	13. Chapter 13

MC: V...

V: Quería hablar con usted un poco más, pero los miembros se han conectado demasiado, ¿No es así? MC. Le doy mi más sincera y cálida bienvenida por unirse a nosotros. ¿Los demás miembros le contaron sobre mi o la RFA? Me pregunto qué tipo de impresión tiene tras su conversación con los miembros a través de este messenger. Me preocupa que se sienta nerviosa entre un grupo de extraños... Creo que estás aquí para ayudarnos y que Rika la guió desde lejos de esta forma. Me gustaría que confíe en nosotros también. No sabemos cómo te ves, ni usted como nos vemos... Me gustaría saber cómo Rika te entregó su mensaje y qué contenía. ¿Podría responder alguna de mis preguntas?

MC: No estoy segura tampoco. Solo recibí un mensaje que indicaba que debía organizar fiestas para la RFA.

V: Ya veo, entonces debe de saber solo tanto como nosotros. Pero pareces bastante tranquila para alguien que no sabe casi nada. Me pregunto si esa es tu personalidad... O si sabes algo más que nosotros. Me gustaría saber qué tipo de persona es Rika para usted, MC. Me gustaría saber cómo conoció a Rika, cómo nos conoció... No estoy seguro si ya lo sabe, pero Rika era tan atrevida y a la vez delicada cómo podría ser. Ella era el tipo de persona que puede soñar lo que otros no podemos imaginar. Si esa persona le pasó su papel... Estoy seguro de que tiene un maravilloso mundo propio, MC.

Odiaba escucharle hablar así de Rika cuando él mismo trato de corromperla.

MC: Solo soy una persona común.

V: Una piedra preciosa se considera una piedra ordinaria sin el conocimiento de que en el futuro puede probarse a si misma como una joya brillante. Estoy seguro de que Rika vio un cierto potencial en ti del que aún no eres consciente. También me gustaría saber de qué se trata. En caso de que te preguntes si puedes confiar en nosotros, me gustaría decirle que no debe preocuparse. ¿Cómo estuvo su conversación con ellos hoy? Me gustaría escuchar su impresión sobre ellos.

MC: Aunque desconfíen de mi, fueron amables conmigo.

V: Gracias por decir eso. De hecho, estamos reunidos para ayudar a otros. Todos ellos lideran sus vidas individuales, pero se reúnen bajo un solo objetivo que es ayudar a otros y hacer feliz a alguien, así que hemos estado celebrando fiestas lo mejor que hemos podido, con una recompensa llamada sensación gratificante. Me pregunto si alrededor suya hay personas en las cuales confía. Si tiene a alguien que la apoye y sirva como la razón de su vida.

Esa persona la conoces demasiado bien.

MC: ¿Fue Rika alguien así para ti?

V: Fue Rika, si, y también los demás miembros de la RFA. Todos son importantes para mi. Doy gracias por cada minuto que puedo estar con ellos. Si te enfrentas a una decisión pero dudas, piense en alguien precioso para usted y elija lo que no dañaría a los seres importantes para usted. Si lastimas a esos seres, terminarás lastimandose a si misma.

MC: Este consejo parece ser el resultado de su propia experiencia.

V: ¿Eso le parece? Me gustaría que lo aceptara naturalmente. Volviendo al tema principal... Pensé que tal veces estabas relacionada con Rika así que supongo que le dije lo que quería decirle a ella. De todos modos, espero que puedas caminar en la misma dirección que nosotros. Debo irme ahora. El internet es inestable, en este momento estoy fuera del país por un negocio. Le deseo una buena noche. Hablaremos pronto.

V ha salido del chat

El teléfono comenzó a emitir de nuevo un sonido molesto, cambiando el fondo del chat.

Unknown: MC.

MC: ¡Ray! ¿Que está pasando?

Unknown: Todo está bajo control por ahora. ¿Cómo va allí? ¿Estás teniendo algún tipo de problema?

MC: No realmente. Creo que lo tengo todo controlado, pero me gustaría contactar con Rika para preguntarle sobre un asunto...

Unknown: Ella está muy ocupada en estos momentos, pero le transmitiré tu petición. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te va con los miembros?

MC: Bien, aunque sinceramente, me gustaría saber más sobre 707. A penas pude encontrar información sobre él.

Unknown: Oh, él... Le describiría como un montón de ironías. Sigue diciendo cosas estúpidas y pretende ser un tipo gracioso, pero eso es todo mentira. En realidad es mucho más sucio y retorcido de lo que crees. No deberías perseguirle. Nunca. Te lastimarás. Así que dejale fuera de tu lista a perseguir. La RFA no es tan buena o significativa como dicen... Es un club de engaños e hipócritas. Debo irme. Cuidate, volveré a contactar contigo.

Se desconectó antes de que pudiera detenerle. Suspiré frustrada mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama.

...

Tarde en la noche, tras ver que no podía dormir con tantas dudas en la cabeza, entré en el chat al ver actividad.

Yoosung★: Seven, deja de trabajar y toma un descanso.

707: Nah, aún me falta mucho. Oh, es MC!

Yoosung★: MC, aún sigues despierta!

MC: Hola. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan tarde?

707: No puedo dormir. ¡Sigo intentando averiguar quién es la persona que hackeó las cámaras de seguridad! 

Yoosung★: Ya tienes algún resultado?

707: Desearía que fuera asi, pero aún no he encontrado mucho. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me encontraba a un hacker tan bueno.

Yoosung★: Si dices eso realmente debe ser un experto. Entonces, ahora que está MC haremos la fiesta, verdad?

707: Es una posibilidad.

Yoosung★: Si lo hacemos estoy seguro de que Rika estará muy feliz.

707: Podría estar más feliz si dejaras de jugar LOLOL jajaja

MC: No creo que sea malo pasar tiempo haciendo lo que te gusta.

707: Sip. Yo también debería hacer lo que me gusta. Tal vez debería conseguir un gato.

Yoosung★: Ni siquiera lo pienses... MC, tienes preguntas sobre la fiesta?

MC: ¿Saben algo sobre la fecha de la fiesta?

707: Aún no. Eso lo tiene que decidir V.

Yoosung★: Desearía que pudiéramos elegir la fecha pronto... Pero no sé qué es lo que V esté haciendo.

707: Pienso que está ocupado con otras cosas.

Yoosung★: El siempre está ocupado. Creo que ya no le importa esta organización.

707: Cálmate, Yoosung. Aunque te quejes sobre él, no está aquí para escuchar. Como sea, no creo que vaya a terminar pronto de trabajar... ¿Cuándo podré dormir?

Yoosung★: Seven, toma un descanso.

707: Todo esto se tiene que resolver por la tranquilidad de todos. Por eso no he podido dormir nada, sigo intentando descubrir quién es este hacker. En momento como estos, sería lindo recibir un mensaje de mi novia diciendo ¡Querido, tú puedes hacerlo!

Yoosung★: Seven, sabes que eso no pasará jajaja

707: Tengo una novia. ¿No lo sabías?

Aquello captó mi atención.

Yoosung★: OMG QUÉ?! En serio??

707: Sip. 606, mi novia imaginaria viviendo en el mundo de los números binarios.

Probablemente debí imaginarlo... Números binarios, ¿eh?

Yoosung★: 606?

MC: 110-000-110 & 111-000-111

707: Oh por dios. Acabo de imaginar algo que no debería dentro de mi cabeza.

Yoosung★: Qué significa eso.

707: Eres muy joven para que te lo diga... Ahhhh mi corazón está a punto de explotar!

Yoosung★: ... MC, Seven siempre se comporta de esa forma, así que no te asustes.

707: Soy demasiado lindo y astuto.

Yoosung★: Debes tener cuidado con Seven. La mayoría del tiempo, no sé puede entender lo que está diciendo y hace cosas peligrosas.

707: No te preocupes. Amo la paz.

Yoosung★: Entonces deja de abusar al gato de Jumin.

707: ¡Solo le doy amor!

Yoosung★: Si ese es el caso, entonces tu amor es realmente retorcido.

707: Siempre estoy preparado. Pero ahora siento que estoy soñando. Es como un sueño que tengo que trabajar más ahora que tengo que atrapar a esta persona.

MC: No dudes en decirme si hay algo que pueda hacer.

707: Gracias por decir eso, pero no quiero que esto te moleste de alguna forma. Me encargaré de ello.

Yoosung★: OMG, JUSTO AHORA UN MONSTRUO JEFE ACABA DE APARECER!! tengo que entrar.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

707: Jajajaja y decía que no se podía concentrar por ti. Como sea, MC, realmente me alegra que estés aquí.

MC: Gracias...

707: De nada. Me gustaría hablar más, pero ya es muy tarde. Debería terminar algo de mi trabajo y tú deberías irte temprano a la cama! 

MC: Está bien. No te esfuerces demasiado.

707: Verte decir eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Adiosito!

707 ha salido del chat

...

Lugar desconocido

—V, ¿Podemos hablar? Oh... La verdad, aún no encuentro nada. Si, también me sorprende. Si, aún estoy buscando. Este no es un hacker normal... Me muero por saber quién es.

El hacker de la RFA se ajustó las lentes mientras se levantaba de la silla dónde había pasado horas seguidas trabajando mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Pero lo más importante es que esta persona conoce la situación. Podría estar detrás de la aparición de MC. ¿Uh? Oh... Lo sé. Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que no tengo que decir nada? Nadie puede confiar en MC, pero tampoco nadie puede alejarse de ella... Sospecharán aún más si se enteran de esto. Sin importar cual sea la intención, si está relacionada con ese hacker, podría ser peligrosa. No entiendo porqué dirías eso... ¿Y si sucede algo malo? Estás tratando... ¿De no alterar el lado de MC? Los demás miembros sospecharían mucho si les dices que MC está bien pero no das pruebas de que es confiable. Al parecer Jaehee lo está investigando por su cuenta... Y sigue diciendo que no encuentra nada sobre MC. Pero el hecho de que yo soy el único que sabe el secreto es... Creo que alguien instaló un archivo APK aparte para tener acceso. Pueden ser muchos los motivos por los que no puedo rastrear a este hacker... Pero lo que más me extraña es cómo MC pudo encontrar nuestro servidor y conectarse. Sospecho que es obra de ese mismo hacker. ¿El último recurso? No se puede hacer nada si se elimina el servidor del chat... Uh... Bueno, no es momento para usarlo aún. ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de mi? No te preocupes por mi salud... Sabes que el que aún esté respirando ya es un bonus. Tú, por otro lado, pareces estar entrando muy tarde. ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente? También estoy preocupado. Yo estoy acostumbrado. Esta no es la primera vez. Una vez me quedé despierto toda la noche en mi escritorio, sin dejar de trabajar por cinco días. Pero aún puedo hablar y caminar. Oh... Bueno, eso es cierto. Estuve prácticamente muerto en mi cama por dos días después de eso.

Se rió como si se tratara de una broma hasta que algo captó su atención. 

—Umm... ¿Eh? Espera un segundo, V. Algo está raro... ¿Qué le sucede a esto?—. Advirtió rápidamente mientras observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en las pantallas. —Debo irme, ¡Hablamos después!—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Actualización? Yo hago las actualizaciones. ¿Quién demonios está haciendo esto? ¡¿Es ese hacker de nuevo?! Envió un mensaje... ¿Hagamos una fiesta?

...

Casa de V

—Jaehee no descubrió nada, y Luciel tampoco... Pero aún así, no puedo deshacerme de MC. Eso sería un riesgo incluso mayor para ellos... ¿Qué debo hacer?


	14. Chapter 14

Magenta

—La fiesta de la RFA es falsa. Todo lo que V planea es una trampa hipócrita. Mi Salvador dijo que tuviera cuidado. Debo invitar a todos a la fiesta real y deshacerme de esos traidores. Así es el futuro que predijo mi Salvador, y yo soy el único mensajero. Diviértanse... Preparando la última fiesta de la RFA. Puede que esa fiesta termine como la invitación a nuestra fiesta del paraíso.

...

Apartamento de Rika

Jumin Han: Estás aquí, MC.

MC: ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Jumin Han: Podría preguntarte lo mismo. La luna está muy brillante esta noche, así que no quería perdérmela. ¿Has escuchado sobre superioridad de información? Significa recolectar información suficiente para el aliado mientras da información falsa a los enemigos. MC, aún no sabemos quién eres, pero te mostramos muchas emociones e información.

MC: Quieres decir que yo tengo la superioridad de información.

Jumin Han: Si... Tienes razón. Tú eres la que tiene ventaja en esta situación y estamos luchando para recuperarla. No me gusta hacer tratos en situaciones tan desventajosas, pero esta es la clase de situación en que eso es inevitable. Espero que la situación se revierta pronto y espero que nadie se olvide de que por ahora MC puede ver todos los registros de este chat. Eso me incluye a mí, el resto de ustedes y a MC. A demás, negar a V podría destruir a la RFA. Él es nuestro representante. Entiendo tu situación, Yoosung, pero apreciaría que pudieras controlarte. Entré al chat y encontré toda esta exposición de sentimientos...

MC: ¿Qué hay de malo en hacer preguntas?

Jumin Han: Digo que para hacer esas preguntas, no deberías dejar que te dominen tus emociones. Espero que puedas hacer preguntas basadas en lógica y hechos. Luciel y Jaehee están haciendo una investigación secreta y otra abierta, respectivamente, sobre ti MC. Pero... Me sorprende que esté tardando tanto la investigación de 707... Ha sido bastante, más de lo que pensamos. ¿Alguna vez le ha tomado tanto completar una investigación? Normalmente termina de revistar los antecedentes de los invitados en minutos... Así que quizás es natural que haya una alta posibilidad de que tú, MC, no seas una persona normal.

MC: Si no parezco una persona normal, ¿Qué tipo de persona parezco?

Jumin Han: Hmm... Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en una respuesta a eso aún. Aunque al principio sugerí hablar sobre la RFA... Ahora también pienso que solo sería otra forma de añadir a tu superioridad de información, MC. Todos naturalmente muestran un poco de quienes son. Eso también se aplica para ti. La relación entre tú y Rika, la razón por la que te uniste a la RFA... Todas esas preguntas se responderán cuando llegue el momento.

Jumin ha salido del chat

Sin esperarlo, la pantalla comenzó a parpadear de nuevo. ¿Ray...?

V ha entrado al chat

¿V?

MC: ¿V? Algo extraño le sucede al chat.

V: Hola, MC. ¿Algo extraño le sucede al chat? Se dio cuenta. No es nada grave, así que no le ponga atención. Puede hablar con normalidad. MC, ayer pudo chatear con los miembros de la RFA. Pienso que ya entiende un poco la clase de persona que son. ¿Qué opina sobre ellos? ¿No crees que son muy amables? ¿Y no crees que también son estúpidamente ingenuos?

Espera... ¿Qué está diciendo?

MC: ¿Qué?

V: ¿Usé un término que te cause confusión? Pero no es mentira, son estúpidos. Los conozco mejor que nadie. Confía en mi. No le haría daño. ¿Le importa si le doy un consejo? No confíe demasiado en nosotros. La confianza no siempre es algo bueno. A veces uno de puede hallar cegado por eso... Solo mira esto. Cada vez que les ciego, o les mando a callar, todo se justifica por algo llamado amistad. ¡La RFA! ¿Hay amigos más útiles que ellos? Significan tanto para mí... Son amigos tan útiles. Incluyéndote a ti...

MC: Algo no está bien... ¿De verdad eres V?

Ray tenía que estar detrás de todo esto. No había manera de que V me dijera esas cosas tan abiertamente...

V: ¿Acaso importa si soy o no? Entonces si cambio mi nombre de usuario, ¿Significa que soy alguien más? Me pregunto porqué piensas que soy V. Te dije que no confiaras demasiado en mi. Soy la clase de hombre que es más hipócrita de lo que piensas.

Unknown: ¡Tada! Jajaja ¿Sorprendida?

MC: Sospechaba que eras tú.

Unknown: Ya veo. Pero está bien, a penas hay algo parecido entre ese hipócrita y yo. Fue un poco difícil tratar de actuar amable. Soy amable, quiero decir que fue difícil actuar como una mala persona que trata de ser amable. Eres muy observadora y buena juzgando, pero de hecho estoy un poco feliz de que me hayas reconocido, significa que me has comprendido durante la conversación, ¿Me entiendes? Tranquila, no interrumpiré mientras hables con ellos. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Yo tengo que volver al mío. Hay una persona para quien estoy preparando un regalo sorpresa.

MC: ¿Para quién?

Unknown: ¿Quién será? ¿No crees que todos debemos ser un poco misteriosos? Hay un tipo... Que necesita que le asusten un poco. No, puede que se vea cómo algo que asuste, pero quizá es más bien una diversión... Volveré a contactar contigo pronto.

De nuevo se desconectó. Suspiré pesadamente, sintiendo cierra preocupación. —Ray... Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Seven está tras los dos.

...

Al día siguiente pasé la mañana ejercitándome y leyendo. Era tan aburrido no poder salir. Pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que Seven pudiera verme a través de las cámaras. Claro que no podría saber que era yo, pero sabiendo que andaba detrás de mí no podía arriesgarme. Claro que podría venir al apartamento si quiera, ya que el conocía la ubicación, pero hacerlo significaría abandonar su trabajo y según él, eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Ingresé al chat, viendo a Yoosung presente.

MC: Yoosung, ¿Ya almorzaste?

Yoosung★: Lo hice... Seven no ha aparecido desde anoche.

MC: Supongo que está ocupado.

Yoosung★: Estoy seguro de que sí. No sé a qué se dedica pero siempre está ocupado. El cielo está tan claro hoy. Espero... Que Rika esté bien.

MC: Estoy segura de que lo está.

Yoosung★: Gracias, eres muy amable. Se acabó el almuerzo, tengo que ir a clase.

MC: ¿Tan pronto?

Yoosung★: Si. Quisiera seguir hablando contigo, pero hablamos más tarde. Adiós!

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat  
707 ha entrado al chat

707: Estoy tan cansado. ¿Hay alguien aquí? 

MC: 707.

707: MC! Veo que el lindo de Yoosung me estaba buscando. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para entrar... Supongo que me extrañaba jaja

MC: ¿Eres cercano a Yoosung?

707: No solo con Yoosung, lo soy con todos los miembros. Estoy seguro de que nosotros también seremos cercanos pronto. Trabajé tan duro durante las últimas horas que mis hombros están muy tensos... Como sea, ¿Hay algo que te haya molestado desde que entraste a la RFA?

MC: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

707: Uh... Porque... 

MC: ¿Sigues buscando mis antecedentes?

707: Bueno no... No hay evidencia de que lo hago! Por ahora sigo intentando encontrar información sobre el hacker. Lo que he encontrado hasta ahora es que el hacker está tratando de proteger tu identidad, así que pienso que es seguro decir que estás completamente segura.

MC: Gracias.

707: Oh, ¿es eso un cumplido? Bueno, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda. ¡Defenderé la paz de la RFA! Por cierto, espero que Jumin lleve a su gata a la fiesta si esta se celebra finalmente. Aunque recuerdo que en la última fiesta de la RFA, Zen la pasó mal debido a su alergia jajaja estoy seguro de que tengo una foto en algún lugar...

MC: ¿No tienes fotos tuyas?

707: ¡¿Mías?! Tú... ¿Tú quieres verme?

MC: ¡Si! Muéstrame. Quiero conocerte.

707: Hmm... Si encuentro una buena, puede que te la muestre. Aunque me gustaría una tuya a cambio.

¿Qué...? ¿¡Realmente me mostraría una foto!?

MC: Podría ser un trato.

707: ¡De acuerdo! Ah... Quiero ver a Elisabeth, pero Jumin no me quiere cerca de ella. ¡Enamorarse es tan complicado! 

MC: Podrías adoptar uno.

707: Me encantaría pero no puedo... Mi sirvienta Mary Vanderwood III me dijo que si tengo un gato mi casa se volvería imposible, así que no puedo tener uno. Dice que si tengo una mascota pedirá aún aumento. El doble de su salario actual... Si eso pasa, estaré en la ruina por un gato.

¿Sirvienta? ¿Y qué clase de hombre es ese?

MC: Tú sirvienta parece muy fiera...

707: Sip. Mi sirvienta viene del Reino Unido. Amo su acento. Literalmente limpia toda la casa y desaparece en un pestañeo. En fin, no puedo subir el salario de la sirvienta Vanderwood. Por ahora debo vivir una vida humilde junto con mis bebés.

Mandó la imagen de un aparcamiento con varios autodeportivos estacionados.

MC: Wow.

707: Lo sé, ¿Cierto? Jaja Con sólo mirarlos me siento lleno. A pesar de no tener gato soy feliz con mis bebes. No hay costo extra pero con toda la diversión.

MC: La verdad no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso.

707: Cuando te subas a mí auto lo podrás entender. Sabes, hay una cita famosa en el mundo de los hackers. Si eliminas un servidor, también podrías eliminar la vida de alguien de este mundo. Jejeje... Me... Eliminaron...

MC: Y al parecer también te eliminaron el cerebro.

707: Me eliminaron completamente de la tierra... ¿Acaso he sido demasiado perezoso? ¿Es porque últimamente me he comportado bien? ¿Porque he estado ocupado buscando una nueva casa? Hackear es el 80% de mi vida. Pero recientemente se redujo a 40% desde que comencé a buscar nuevas casas... Y alguien me ataca justo ahora. Será... ¿Los hackers que persiguen hackers? Hay un nuevo hacker en esa asociación y su nombre de usuario es DIOShacker. No me digas que será... El verdadero Dios de los hackers quien vino a castigar mi holgazanería?

MC: Ese es mi nombre de usuario.

707: No puede ser. ¡¿De verdad eres hacker?! Nah... No juegues conmigo! Jajaja

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat

MC: Bienvenida, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Hola, MC. Luciel... Te ves mucho más tú de lo usual. ¿El dios de los hackers? Ahora llamas a cualquier cosa 'dios'...

707: Usaré mi libre albedrío de religión! Es parte de la Constitución Coreana.

Jaehee Kang: Sé que eres católico.

707: Mi objetivo es tener una selfie del papa.

Jaehee Kang: Solamente el plan es más que blasfemo, así que ya es suficiente... Lo importante no es lo que vas a hackear, sino recuperar nuestro servidor hackeado.

707: Estará bien porque el hacker no quería el servidor de nuestro chat... Quería mi servidor personal.

Jaehee Kang: Que horrible, pero a la vez es un alivio que no fuera nuestro chat.

MC: ¿Estás seguro de que el servidor del chat es completamente seguro?

707: Sip, revisé el servidor a penas vi que estaban atacando el mío. Todo está bien aquí. Y encontré rastros similares a los que vi cuando conocimos a MC. Este hacker nos provocó a propósito... Tengo un servidor de negocios, uno personal y uno de respaldo... Y hackearon el de negocios.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Tenías archivos importantes?

707: Si, mis preciados archivos... Hace tres años que los coleccionaba.

MC: ¿Negocio, personal y de respaldo? Eres bastante listo, Seven.

707: ¡Por supuesto! Estaba pensado en agregar uno de propagación, pero sucedió esto...

MC: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre un servidor de negocios y uno de propagación...?

707: Hay archivos divinos y archivos de planes.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tus servidores? ¿Para qué necesitarías tres?

707: Mis viejas fotos, fotos de gatitos lindos, fotos de mis nuevos audífonos, de mi pescando, la foto de Tom... Y la foto de Jumin. Cosas así.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Disculpa? ¿Una foto del Sr. Han? ¿Para qué tendrías una foto de él?

MC: Envíame la foto de un gatito y no diré nada.

707: Jejeje te la enviaré cuando recupere mis archivos. De hecho las fotos de Jumin las tenía preparadas en caso de emergencia. Si las acciones que compré se van por el desagüe por culpa de los medios, comenzaré a vender sus fotos.

MC: Eres un genio.

Jaehee Kang: Eso es tan inteligente que ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que hay en tu mente, pero... ¿No es eso un crimen?

707: Nunca lo he hecho de verdad así que está bien.

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, entonces aclaremos esto... Aún no lo haces, pero planeas hacerlo, así que dependiendo de tu decisión, ¿Puede que veamos fotos del Sr. Han por todo internet?

707: Son fotos de Jumin, ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?

Jaehee Kang: Porque si sus fotos se hacen virales, yo seré la que limpie el desastre.

707: Jaehee, ¡me parece un buen momento para orar con toda la devoción que te permita tú corazón!

MC: Estoy segura de que hará su mejor esfuerzo.

707: Tú eres la única que me entiende, MC. Perdoname, encontraré a quien hizo esto y lo arreglaré de inmediato! Solo tengo una foto de él tomando una ducha

Jaehee Kang: Ve a trabajar. Ahora.

707: Déjame preguntar algo antes de irme. ¿Tuviste algún progreso en tu investigación sobre MC?

MC: ¿Encontraste algo sobre mi?

707: Lo entiendo. Quieres saber si hay algo que ni tú misma sabes o quieres saber lo que los demás piensan de ti...

Jaehee Kang: No encontré nada sobre MC, así que estaba pensando en preguntarle a Luciel si encontró algo... Pero al parecer tampoco encontraste nada en particular.

707: No, no encontré nada... ¿Qué clase de genio puede mantener sus secretos tan secretos? Siento que corro en círculos. Ya no soy bueno...

Jaehee Kang: No te culpes a ti mismo. Solo espero que sigas intentándolo.

707: Sí. Sigo pensando que el hacker que atacó mi servidor... Es el mismo que está protegiendo a MC.

Jaehee Kang: Es una gran posibilidad.

707: ¿Qué clase de hacker podría borrar todo en mi servidor? ... Espera... Oh.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Se te ocurrió algo, Luciel?

707: Sisisi, debo irme. ¡Debo ver un lugar! Adiós adiós adiós.

MC: Un momento...

707 ha salido del chat

Jaehee Kang: Se fue corriendo... Espero que todo salga bien, sin importar si es sobre las fotos del Sr. Han o sobre MC.

MC: Espero... Que no suceda nada malo.

Jaehee Kang: Se siente extraño oírla decir eso. Has sido el centro de los incidentes últimamente. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Quizás V está tan precavido de usted como nosotros, él es el líder, así que creo que se debe sentir muy responsable y presionado por la crisis reciente.

MC: Pienso que todos son demasiado confiados con V. ¿De verdad es digno de tanto aprecio?

Jaehee Kang: Si, lo es. Es una buena persona. Oh... Mire la hora, debería irme.

MC: Adiós, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Espero que tenga un buen día.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

—Me pregunto qué habrá descubierto Seven... Espero que Ray tenga mucho cuidado. Si nos descubren antes de la fiesta habría que tomar otros métodos...


	15. Chapter 15

En la noche tras cenar recibí una llamada de Yoosung. Aún no sabía muy bien como comportar frente a él tras averiguar su relación con Rika.

"¿Hola? Soy yo, Yoosung. Perdón por llamarte tan tarde. No te asusté, ¿Verdad?"

—No, no te preocupes.

"Eso es bueno. ¿Puedes dedicarme un poco de tiempo? Quería hablar más contigo, pero si decía más cosas en el chat, Jaehee podría decirme que me detenga. Por eso te he llamado. Lo dije en el chat, pero realmente yo no creo que Rika se haya suicidado. ¿Por qué de pronto se suicidaría? Hay algo muy sospechoso acerca de su muerte."

—¿Por qué te resulta sospechoso?

"Me parece que V oculta algo sobre la muerte de Rika. Entiendo que V esté triste y también entiendo que los demás miembros al querer consolar a V, no hacen preguntas sobre Rika por respeto. Pero habría que averiguar bien si realmente se ha suicidado... ¿No habría que confirmarlo bien? Sabes, Rika no es ese tipo de persona que dejaría la vida así. Lo sentí cuando hacía trabajos sociales con ella. Rika era alguien que quería que todo el mundo a su alrededor fuera feliz. Por supuesto eso la incluye a ella. Alguien que quiere ser feliz, ¿Puede cometer suicidio? Hay algo que no está bien."

—Puede que hubiera algo que no supieras.

"Algo que yo no supiera... ¿Estás hablando de depresión o algo parecido? Ella no tenía depresión, ni ninguna parte oscura o cosa parecida. Y si acaso esa fuese la causa, V podría contarnos la verdad simplemente. Pero V dice que no puede contarnos nada. Estoy seguro de que sí la hubieses conocido, lo habrías sentido también. Rika sabía ver muy bien a las personas."

Lo sabía perfectamente.

"Una vez pasó lo siguiente. Hubo un hombre que dijo que quería ayudar a las personas. Todos estaban muy agradecidos porque hacía falta gente, pero Rika respetuosamente le negó la participación. En ese momento no entendí muy bien la decisión de Rika, pero después nos enteramos de que ese hombre era un estafador de ancianos. Rika estuvo genial... Y esa Rika es quien a ti nos ha enviado. Pareces una gran persona ya que Rika tenía un buen juicio sobre las personas."

—Intentaré ser mejor persona.

"Que lo intentes dice mucho de ti. Le tendré que agradecer a Rika que te haya enviado a ti. Gracias por escucharme."

—La próxima vez que te moleste algo, llámame.

"Eres tan amable. De verdad pareces una buena persona. Fue agradable hablar aunque sea tan tarde. Bueno, hablamos pronto".

Suspiré. Hablar con Yoosung era complicado. Sus sospechas le acercaban tanto a la realidad... Pero aún no podía saberlo, era demasiado pronto. De todos modos, obtener su confianza era una ventaja, ya que me contaría sus sospechas y podría actuar contra estas.

Decidí descansar un poco pues tenía sueño acumulado de la noche anterior, preparándome así para lo que me deparara el segundo día.

...

Lugar desconocido

—Ese mensaje que recibió Luciel sobre hacer una fiesta... No sabemos qué pasará si lo ignoramos... ¿Están monitoreando nuestro chat o algo así?—. El líder de la RFA suspira con pesadez. —No hemos descubierto casi nada, pero el otro lado parece estar apurado... Y cuando se trata de MC en particular... Decirle a los demás que confíen en mí sin ninguna razón es igual que jugar con ellos. Aunque... No se puede predecir lo que harán si respondemos con sospechas y atacando. Hasta que las cosas estén a nuestro favor, lo mejor será actuar natural y amigables... Supongo que no hay opción más que seguir con la fiesta... Esto necesita estar listo mientras haya tiempo para hacerlo. Todo lo que ha pasado... Debe terminar. MC... Aunque no sabemos mucho sobre ti... De verdad espero que no seas una mala persona.

...

Apartamento de Rika

Pasé toda la mañana sin entrar en el chat realizando mis propios asuntos con el portátil. Ya había pasado dos días desde que llegué y aún no se había decidido fecha para la fiesta.

Cómo si fuera una señal, el chat se abrió.

V: ¿MC?

MC: Hola, V.

V: Veo que está aquí. Revisé los chats anteriores... El resto de los miembros parecen muy ansiosos. Un hacker llegó... Y atacó los servidores de Luciel. Es obvio que estén ansiosos. Creo que tú también lo estás. De hecho, tengo un anuncio, por eso vine.

MC: Tomaste una decisión.

V: Si, lo hice. Me tomó bastante, así que gracias a ti y al resto de miembros por haber esperado. Me gustaría que pienses en esto como un asunto muy serio. Tan serio que me tomó hasta ahora para decidirlo. Me gustaría especificar que es una miembro oficial de la RFA. Me duele ver que todos aún son precavidos, pero por ahora, me gustaría que confíe en mí y en Luciel. Nosotros nos encargaremos e todo. Me gustaría también que el resto sean amables con MC. Es una conocida de Rika y no hay duda que vino a ayudarnos con las fiestas.

MC: ¿Eso significa que los demás ya no sospecharán de mi?

V: Lo lamento. Debió ser difícil hasta ahora, pero... comprendo que sospecharan tanto. Aunque nuestra investigación sobre usted aún no termina, confío en Rika. Así que pienso que podemos confiar, ya que Rika la envió. Desearía que el resto también confiaran en MC. Se que es difícil discutir sobre las fiestas. No es tarea fácil y es muy probable que Jumin y Jaehee se opongan a mí decisión. Eso lo sé, por eso es que les pido que confíen en ella porque... Haremos la tercera fiesta de la RFA.

—Perfecto, ya está confirmado. No sé por qué de repente pareces alterado, V, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora.

MC: Parece que tienes un motivo por el cual confías en mí. 

V: Si, lo tengo, aunque aún no puedo decirle qué es. Se lo diré cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora me gustaría que confíe en mi y en los demás. Aún no decido la fecha... Pero la programaré pronto. Me gustaría hacerla lo más pronto posible con un número mínimo de staff. Haré el anuncio cuando decida la fecha. Jumin, Hyun, Yoosung, Jaehee... Gracias y lo siento. Trataré de mejorar nuestra comunicación. Por cierto, si tiene algún problema técnico, puede decírselo a Luciel. Él lo resolverá lo más pronto posible. Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir... Debería irme.

MC: Espero que podamos tener una conversación más profunda la próxima vez.

V: Por supuesto. Ahora, si me disculpa. 

V ha salido del chat

Bloqueé el teléfono. V... ¿Por qué pareces más nervioso ahora que cuando aparecí?

Magenta

—¿Quién eres?

—Seguidor número A306.

—Di la contraseña.

—Quita el velo de tus ojos... Y eso te salvará.

—Oh, eres miembro del equipo de información, en la habitación 1206. Ven por aquí, seguidor.

—Por el paraíso eterno.

—¡Por el paraíso eterno!

... Rika...Espero que este camino me lleve hasta ti.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Apartamento de Rika

707: No hay nada como dormir jaja me siento como nuevo!

MC: Cuánto entusiasmo, Seven.

707: Hola! No había dormido así de bien desde hace mucho tiempo, así que me gustaría decirte cómo ahorrar dinero!

MC: Está bien, ¿Cómo?

707: Es un método que solo yo puedo usar con mi inmenso conocimiento en autos jajaja pienso que en lugar de darle mi dinero al banco, es mejor usarlo para tener más bebés a mi lado! Aunque tengo que pagar por el seguro. Entonces el valor de mis bebés de edición limitada podría subir, o tal vez no. Esta es la forma en la que Seven invierte! Además, con sólo verlos te hacen sentir feliz

MC: ¿Te sientes feliz con sólo ver tus autos?

707: Si, al ver sus pulcros cuerpos, todos tus días sombríos se han volando jajaja

MC: ¿Eso es todo?

707: Eso es básicamente todo!

MC: Ya lo entiendo, supongo.

707: Tú realmente me captas. Pero, ¿nadie sabía que tenía una sirvienta? Supongo que nunca lo mencioné. ¡Usaré esta oportunidad para presentarla!

Seven envió una imágene.

707: ¡Tada! Mary Vanderwood III. Es bonita, ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad que es linda? Es tan adorable, ¿No crees? Jajajaja

¿Es... Es él de nuevo disfrazado de sirvienta? Parece que tiene un gusto por eso...Pero... Me recuerda a alguien. De todos modos, sigue siendo otra foto de el disfrazado. Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginaba...

MC: ... ¿Es realmente una sirvienta?

707: La verdad se descubrió. La única persona que puede abrir mi puerta y entrar a mi casa además de mi es Mary Vanderwood III. Ya que mi trabajo es muy peligroso, hay muchas personas intentando atraparme.

MC: Entonces supongo que tienes muchos enemigos.

707: Si. Es importante estar protegido. Ser famoso es bueno para Zen, pero para mí, es peligroso. Veo que todos tienen curiosidad sobre lo que hago... Pero desearía que nadie intentara averiguarlo. Tú y los demás... No me importa salir lastimado por lo que hago, pero si otros se involucran, también estarán en peligro. Aunque puedo proteger a las personas físicamente, no podré hacer nada si sus sentimientos resultan heridos.

MC: No te preocupes, solo dime lo que creas que es seguro.

707: Siento que de verdad me entiendes. Es difícil y solitario guardar tantos secretos, pero gracias por entender... Argh, hablar de trabajo hizo que de pronto me diera hambre... O tal vez es porque hoy no he comido. Comeré Honey Buddha Chips para activarme de nuevo.

MC: Espero que comas algo más apropiado y no solo papas fritas.

707: Asegúrate de comer algo también, MC. Me voy. ¡Seven, cambio y fuera!

707 ha salido del chat

Parecía que realmente se preocupaba por la seguridad de los demás miembros. Por sus palabras, parecía que su vida realmente estaba en un constante peligro debido a su trabajo. A pesas de eso, aún quería averiguar sobre eso, aunque era difícil. Lo único que tenía de él eran dos fotos disfrazado de mujer... Sería mejor no pensar en eso.

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat  
Zen ha entrado al chat

Jaehee Kang: ¿Mary Vanderwood? Suena como un nombre aristocrático.

Zen: Si, es un nombre muy elegante para una sirvienta.

MC: ¿Creen que la Srta. Vanderwood sea importante para Seven?

Jaehee Kang: No estoy segura, Luciel nunca la había mencionado.

Zen: Pienso que es solo su sirvienta. No creo que nadie sea de verdad importante para Seven además de V y nosotros.

Jaehee Kang: Él no parece tener muchos amigos.

Zen: Aunque quisiera tenerlos, no creo que pueda tomando en cuenta su trabajo. Cambiando de tema... La Srta. Vanderwood es muy bella. ¿O tal vez será que es fotogénica?

¿Qué...?

Jaehee Kang: ... ¿La foto que Seven compartió de sí mismo?

Zen: ¿Qué? Jaja...

Jaehee Kang: Es él mismo vestido de sirvienta...

Zen: ¿Qué? No puede ser... Iré a revisar de nuevo.

Jaehee Kang: ...

Zen: Qué demonios... Oh por dios, mis ojos... ¡MIS OJOS!

No pude evitar comenzar a reir. No podía creerme que Zen hubiera dicho que encontraba atractivo a Seven disfrazado de Sirvienta. 

MC: Esto es oro jajaja

Zen: Pero es que, su pelo... Y esos labios... Uhm...

Eso era tan sumamente divertido.

MC: Ya sé de qué lado bateas.

Zen: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No bateo hacia ningún lado! 

Jaehee Kang: Cambiando de tema... Parece que V ya tomó una decisión respecto a la fiesta. Le haré saber al Sr. Han.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Zen: Si. Lo cierto es que ya lo esperaba y parece que Seven ya lo sabía antes que nosotros. De todos modos, seguro que esto alegrará a Yoosung. Creo que debería borrar la foto de Seven de mi cabeza... Uhg, ¡Hablamos después, MC!

Zen ha salido del chat

...

Apartamento de Yoosung

—Woah, ¿Echo Girl va a volver? No puede ser... ¿Cuántos álbumes tiene ya? Veamos que dice la sección de sociedad... Oh, C&R hizo otra donación. Jumin de verdad es único. Esas noticias son bastantes divertidas. ¿Llegará el día en que también vea a Zen en las noticias? La RFA ya no sale muy seguido... Solo salen los resultados, ya que la información de quiénes van es confidencial... Esperaba que al menos dijera algo sobre Rika—. El joven rubio suspiró al recordarla. —Rika... Tú nos enviaste a MC, ¿Verdad? La enviaste para hacer el mundo más feliz... ¿No es así?

...

Apartamento de Rika

Después de eso, comencé a recibir información de personas a quienes los miembros recomendaban para asistir a la fiesta como invitados. Tendría que investigar y tratar de ocupar las necesidades de cada uno de ellos para poder convencerles de participar, ya que era muy importante que hubiera invitados suficientes en la fiesta. Al menos ahora me sentía más útil realizando mi trabajo principal.

El chat se abrió de nuevo.

V: MC, ¿Tiene algún tipo de problema para continuar con el trabajo de Rika?

MC: Estoy tratando.

V: Me disculpo si se ha podido sentir agobiada. Las expectativas sobre la fiesta, la conversación sobre Rika...

Zen ha entrado al chat

Zen: Que bueno encontrarles a ambos aquí. V, no tengo idea de lo que estás haciendo, pero al menos mándanos algunas fotos para saber cómo estás.

V: Lo intentaré... Necesitan saber los planes sobre la fiesta, ¿No?

Zen: Si... Cuándo será, qué tan grande será, todos queremos saber.

V: Solo han pasado dos días desde que comenzamos a hablar sobre la fiesta. ¿Podrían darme solo un poco más de tiempo?

Zen: ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

V: Es... Algo en lo que debo pensar. Sorpresivamente, he recibido llamadas de invitados de las fiestas anteriores, me han preguntado sobre los planes.

Zen: Pero... Aún no hemos mencionado que haremos otra fiesta.

MC: Eso es... Extraño.

Zen: ¿Cómo se enteraron?

MC: Si, V. ¿Cómo se supo?

V: Luciel está averiguando al respecto.

Zen: Lo que supongo es que... Este hacker lo filtró. O alguien relacionado. ¿Estás seguro de que MC está a salvo?

V: El edificio tiene una seguridad estricta aunque no sea visible a los ojos de MC. Pero la razón por la que necesito más tiempo es porque quiero empezar tras asegurar la protección de MC.

Zen: Si, no podemos poner a MC en peligro.

V: Por favor cuídese, MC. Volveré para proporcionar más detalles sobre la fiesta.

V ha salido del chat

Zen: Es muy confuso lo que está pasando... Solo espero que estés bien, MC. Ahora formas parte de nosotros, eres nuestra familia.

MC: Si... Gracias por la preocupación.

Zen: Por supuesto. Hablaremos en otro momento. Debo practicar mis guiones. Hasta luego.

Zen ha salido del chat

—Familia... Yo ya tengo una familia... Es la única que tengo y podré tener...


	17. Chapter 17

707 ha entrado al chat

MC: 707 ha entrado

707: MC ha entrado. Puedo hablar con MC, oh sí! Qué emoción! Me siento bien porque pude descansar un momento. Pero... V estuvo aquí.

MC: ¿Querías ver a V?

707: Si. Espero que nos diga pronto los planes, aunque hay varias cosas que quiero decirle... Aunque el hecho de que se celebre la fiesta significara que mucha cosas divertidas sucederán!

MC: ¿Qué cosas divertidas?

707: Por ejemplo... La compañía para la que trabajo nunca me da días libres, pero se verán obligados a darme vacaciones. Me emociona ver la cara de enojo de mi jefe.

MC: ¿Obligados a darte vacaciones...?

707: Solo significa que no iré a trabajar por una semana sin pedir permiso jajajaja

Yoosung★ ha entrado al chat

Yoosung★: Aloha.

MC: Es bueno verte, Yoosung.

707: Bonjour. V vino y se fue, mira los mensajes de arriba.

Yoosung★: Oh... Es cierto.

707: Desde que MC se unió a la organización hemos estado ocupados hablando de la fiesta. Incluso Yoosung dejó de jugar LOLOL. Eso lo dice todo.

Yoosung★: Cuándo crees que tengamos planes específicos para la fiesta?

707: Espero que pronto. Se está aplazando por razones de seguridad. No sé cómo resultará todo... Pero espero que resulte bien.

Yoosung★: Yo también. Jaehee no parecía muy emocionada al respecto, pero creo que es porque no confía en MC.

707: Yoosung, creo que se está convirtiendo en un enorme problema que no te agrade V.

Yoosung★: No es solamente mi problema que no me agrade V. El es quien me dio motivos para que no me agradara.

MC: Pude notar que no se llevan bien.

707: Bueno, no están en muy buenos términos. Yoosung era muy cercano a Rika.

Yoosung★: No éramos solamente cercanos. Soy su verdadera familia. No odio a V porque si. Todos parecen no tener ningún problema con él. Para mí, eso es más que extraño. Incluso cuando Rika ya no estaba con nosotros, lo superó tan rápidamente...

707: Eso es verdad... Ahora que lo pienso, Yoosung, a ti de verdad te afectó. Pero no lo sé... Él no estaba... Bien, exactamente. Incluso ahora, V no está bien.

MC: Quizás V sepa algo que tú no...

Yoosung★: De hecho, pensé mucho en eso.

707: Malentendidos que no acaban.

Yoosung★: Parar de hacer las fiestas que Rika organizaba, casi terminar con la organización, deshacerse de todo rastro de ella. Sus fotos, recuerdos, todo... Creo que no queda nada más que las cosas en su apartamento. Si supiera la contraseña del apartamento... Habría ido y quemado todo.

MC: Probablemente tenía secretos.

707: Siento que quizás está ocultando algo... Pero tampoco creo que haya cambiado mucho.

Yoosung★: ¿También lo crees, Seven?

Me sorprendió un poco que Seven dijera aquello ya que parecía tan fiel y confiado de V.

MC: Supongo que habrá que ver lo que pasa.

707: Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Yoosung★: Seven, ¿Encontraste algo de ese hacker?

707: Traté de rastrearlo, pero no encontré mucho... Aunque para ser honesto, sigo investigando y al parecer está relacionado con una organización religiosa. Iba a investigar más pero... Solo estaré alerta por ahora.

No puede ser... ¿Está hablando de Mint Eye? No puedo permitir que averigüe sobre ese lugar...

Yoosung★: ¿Religiosa?

MC: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

707: Tendré que recolectar más información. Aún nada es seguro, pero si está de alguna forma conectado con Rika, me aseguraré de decirte. Voy a trabajar duro y morir rápido. No tengo ningún deseo de morir viejo jaja

Yoosung★: No deberías decir eso... Tengo que irme ahora. Hablaremos después.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

707: Argh... Cuándo seré libre...

MC: Anímate, Seven.

707: ¡Gracias, cariño!

Cariño... ¡¿Por qué diablos me estoy sonrojando por eso?! Me golpee los cachetes. Detente.

707: Quiero deshacerme de este estrés... Quiero jugarle una broma a alguien.

Jumin Han ha entrado al chat

MC: Y alguien llegó para ti.

Jumin Han: ¿Qué ocurre?

707: Bueno, lo que pasa...

Jumin Han: Ya veo. Acabas de decir que quieres jugarle una broma a alguien justo antes de que llegara.

MC: Te atrapó.

707: ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca planeé algo así. Creo que MC es quien planeaba molestarte jaja oye Jumin, ¿te gustan las chicas o no?

Jumin Han: No responderé a esa pregunta tan ambigua.

MC: ¿Evades la pregunta?

707: Escuché que los que son culpables de algo siempre evaden la pregunta... Jumin, acaso eres andrógino? No me digas que nunca has salido con alguien antes.

Jumin Han: ¿Quieres hacer menos preguntas groseras?

MC: No... ¡No puede ser!

707: Oh por dios jajaja ¿no tienes una respuesta? Qué aburrido. Dime porfis, te lo ruego >_<

Jumin Han: Prefiero no involucrarme con mujeres por razones personales.

707: Oh, ya veo...

MC: ¿Entonces eres un solitario o no?

707: No dijiste que si pero tampoco lo negaste jajaja

Jumin Han: Qué persistente.

MC: Solo tengo curiosidad.

707: Es posible que tengamos una gran noticia exclusiva?! No me digas... ¡Zen, Yoosung! ¡Al parecer Jumin es un solitario! No puede ser... ¿Es real el rumor de que Jumin es gay?

Jumin Han: Es ridículo que gastes energía haciendo esas preguntas ridículas.

MC: Pues yo me estoy divirtiendo.

707: Jajaja quisiera poder chocarlas.

Jumin Han: Luciel, creo que estás muy hiperactivo últimamente.

707: ¿Lo estoy? Creo que tomé demasiado Dr. Pepper. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

Jumin Han: Te sugiero que bebas mucha agua. Parece que ya no tengo una razón para estar aquí hasta que recobres la compostura.

Jumin Han ha salido del chat

MC: Pero Seven... ¿Tú si has tenido novia antes?

707: ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! Hasta he estado casado.

MC: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Casado?

707: No te sorprendas. ¡Estoy casado con los números binarios! Ah... Así que esto es lo que siente Jumin... Jaja...

Supongo que se sentirá solo ante el pensamiento. Por un momento pensé que hablaba en serio... O quizá lo haga...

707: No son muchos los que responden a mí humor. Gracias por hacerlo. Cambiando de tema, volveremos a hacer fiestas... ¿Qué opinás, MC?

MC: ¿Qué sucede, Seven? ¿Te pasa algo?

707: Si, de hecho no estoy completamente seguro de que esto esté bien. Tengo un pequeño... Un pequeñísimo diminuto problema. No, V ya lo decidió, así que como su hacker esclavo le obedeceré en silencio.

¿Su esclavo?

MC: ¿Puedes decírmelo?

V ha entrado al chat

707: V, estas aquí. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es sobre la fiesta

V: Hola... Oh, si quieres hablar sobre la fiesta, hablemos por teléfono.

MC: ¿De nuevo discutirán cosas secretas...?

707: Uh... No, no es un secreto. Podemos discutirlo aquí. Estoy seguro de que seguiremos pensando en Rika si volvemos a hacer fiestas y me preguntaba si estás bien con eso.

V: Siempre estoy pensando en Rika, incluso fuera de las fiestas. Estoy bien. Tomé la decisión después de pensarlo mucho. Yo... He estado tratando de descubrir lo que Rika trata de decirme a través de MC.

707: ¿Y descubriste algo?

V: No sé por qué... Pero llegué a la conclusión de que quiere que volvamos a hacer fiestas.

707: Si eso piensas...

V: No pareces muy convencido... Luciel, ¿Por casualidad estás en contra de que volvamos a hacer fiestas?

707: No... No es eso... He estado pensando mucho. Alguien atacó mi servidor personal y nuestra situación también es bastante inestable...

MC: Entiendo que estés preocupado.

707: Gracias, pero tú también eres una de mis preocupaciones. De todas formas, esto no es algo normal.

V: Si, lo sé. Lo sabía cuando tomé mi decisión.

707: Está bien. Debería hacer lo que dices... Aunque hay cosas que aún me molestan. Espero que tengas razón sobre hacer fiestas y sobre qué MC tomé el rol de Rika y que esto sea lo que realmente Rika quería.

V: También lo espero. Oh... Lo siento.

V ha salido del chat

MC: Se fue.

707: Si... ¿Tendría problemas con su conexión? Eso fue un poco extraño. No, seguro que es una coincidencia. No estábamos hablando de nada extraño. Por cierto, no veo demasiado a Zen.

MC: ¿Estará ocupado?

707: Eso espero... Debería intentar llamarle. ¡Siempre soy el que más se preocupa de los demás miembros!

MC: Eres una buena persona, Seven.

707: Si yo no estoy, los demás miembros se preocuparán por mi, ¿cierto?

MC: Seguro que si.

707: Eres nuestra miembro más nueva, pero te interesas mucho por mi... ¡Te veré luego, MC!

707 ha salido del chat

—Seven, aunque se muestre amable y confiado conmigo, aún guarda sus sospechas hacia mi. Es de esperar que no confíe en mi hasta que averigüe algo. Solo está siguiendo las indicaciones de V por el momento pero... ¿Realmente son tan malas personas como Rika y Ray dijeron? Se que me advirtieron que no confiara en ellos, que no eran lo que aparentaban ser, pero... Realmente no parecían unas malas personas. ¿Podrían actuar así de bien? De todos modos, esa no debe ser mi preocupación en este momento. Seven de alguna forma ha podido averiguar sobre Mint Eye. Ray debería ser más cuidadoso. Espero que sea consciente de esta conversación...


	18. Chapter 18

Unknown: MC, ¿estás aquí? Hoy analicé los chats y noté cambios significativos en sus comportamientos. V decidió hacer la fiesta, significa que estás dirigiendo el plan en la dirección correcta. Hacer la fiesta es uno de los objetivos principales. Por fin está empezando.

MC: Creo que aún sospechan de mi. Seven no va a detener su investigación por lo pronto y parece que sabe algo sobre Mint Eye. Ray, ten cuidado.

Unknown: Tienes razón, pero se pondrá mejor. Tú sigue así. La belleza de este plan es la fiesta, así que lo importante es que se haga. Quisiera que invitaras a muchas personas interesantes... Podría llevar algo sorpresa para que beban todos.

¿Habla... del Elixir?

Unknown: Debo irme. El servidor se puso inestable de repente... Maldición. 

MC: Deberías ir a revistar el servidor.

Unknown: Si, lo haré en seguida. Hablaremos luego.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba preocupada por Magenta. Aquel sitio era mi hogar, mi único hogar, y perderlo sería equivalente a perder todo lo que tengo. Rika y Ray eran mi unica familia y les protegería con mi propia vida. No podía permitir que salieran heridos por este plan. Si tuviera que sacrificarme por ellos, por Mint Eye, lo haría sin dudar...

...

Más tarde en la noche me quedé dormida mientras estaba usando mi portátil, pero una llamada entrante me despertó y sobresaltó. Bostecé antes de aceptar la llamada sin fijarme en el nombre de quién llamaba.

"Oh... Contestaste."

¿Seven? ¿Qué hora es? Miré la hora en mi portátil dándome cuenta que era pasada la media noche.

"Intenté recordar tu voz mientras trabajaba y no pude. Fue muy raro, ya que tengo buena memoria, así que te llamé. Ahora que volví a oírla está de vuelta en mi memoria. ¿Por qué no pude recordarla...? Ugh... Pero... No te desperté, ¿O si?"

—Uh... No, no. De todas formas estaba aburrida.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Comiste bien?"

—Demasiadas preguntas a la vez. Hazlas lentamente una por una.

"Está bien... Es difícil escoger solo una. ¿Estás bien en el apartamento?"

—Si, creo que me he acostumbrado a estar aquí.

"Eso está bien... ¿Sabes? Acabo de tener un sueño extraño en el cual era un gato, pero nuestra mamá gato no nos alimentaba así que yo y mi hermano gatito escapamos. Ahí fue cuando desperté. Pero... Uh... ¿Por qué te digo esto por teléfono? ¿Quizás porque el sueño se sintió muy real?"

Le escuché en silencio. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, ya que solo era un sueño.

"Pero... Me siento mejor después de habértelo contado, gracias por escucharme. Creo que eres extraña. La gente dice que también lo soy. Puede que de hecho seas muy divertida. Sucedió algo extraño mientras te llamaba... Mis dedos marcaron tu número automáticamente, fue casi como un trance. Desperté cuando oí el tono y pensé en colgar, pero me alegra no haberlo hecho. Escuchar tu voz me hace querer llevarte a la estación espacial..."

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio invadió la llamada. No comprendí que quiso decir con aquello, y por su repentino silencio parecía que él tampoco.

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que debo colgar... Uh... Gracias por hablar conmigo. Entonces adiós... ¡Que tengas buenas noches!"

Colgó antes de tener la oportunidad de despedirme. Fruncí el ceño en confusión. ¿Qué había sido eso? Era un poco difícil comprenderle. Me preocupó que ha esta hora todavía tuviera demasiado trabajo, pero no era mi problema de todos modos... 

Apagué mi portátil e ingresé en la cama para dormir, aún recordando en mi mente la voz extrañamente abatida de Seven para la personalidad tan animada que mostraba siempre en el chat.

...

—Por favor, dejadme...—. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja incapaz de moverme. Ni siquiera podía correr lejos de aquellos niños que solo reían con maldad.

—Tu cabello es horrible y hay que cortarlo. Los mayores debemos cuidar de los pequeños—. Dijo un niño con burla mientras acercaba las tijeras a mi cabello.

—No... ¡Para!—. Grité retrocediendo hasta que topecé y caí. Podía ver a aquellos monstruos llenos de malos pensamientos aproximándose a mí, tratando de hacerme daño. —¡Déjame!

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas a aquél niño. No vi que sucedió, pero lo único que pude ver fue las tijeras manchadas de sangre y a continuación los niños gritando. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? Oh dios mio...—. Una de las cuidadoras entró ante el alboroto.

No es mi culpa, no hice nada... Mis piernas por fin respondieron, levantándome y corriendo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que estás me permitían. A pesar de los gritos corrí, corrí tan lejos como pude de aquél lugar, corrí hasta que mis piernas y pulmones no podían resistir más. Choqué contra algo y caí al suelo. Siempre abajo, siempre inferior, siempre había algo que me derrumbaría.

—Oh... Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?—. Preguntó una voz suave sobre mi. Era tan cálida... Nunca se habían dirigido a mí de esa manera. Alcé la mirada nublada por las lágrimas. Aquellos ojos verdes me miraban con preocupación.

Sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de mi ser me aferré al vestido de aquella mujer. —No quiero volver, no me haga volver, por favor. Solo... Quiero desaparecer. Ayúdeme, por favor...

De repente pude ver una mirada que nadie nunca me había dado. Compasión. Aquella mujer se estaba compareciendo de mí y aquello me hizo sentir por primera vez esperanza.

—Estás a salvo ahora. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te ayudaré...

...

Me desperté. Miré la hora y vi que a penas eran las 7 de la mañana. De nuevo esos sueños recordatorios... Aunque esta vez no había sido uno malo. 

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Aún podía recordar el día que llegué al orfanato. Me habían apartado de mis padres por la inestabilidad familiar de mi hogar. Me llevaron lejos de ellos y en el orfanato solo sufrí más maltrato y burlas por parte de los niños. Nunca había sido apreciada hasta el día que conocí a Rika. Ella me salvó y me protegió, le debía mi vida.

A partir de ese día decidí que seguiría a Rika siempre. Ella era la única que me comprendía, la única que sabía lo que necesitaba, la única que me supo valorar como ser humano. Le debía tanto... Por ello cuando fundó la RFA junto a V y comenzó a cambiar y a apartarse de mí me sentí tan triste... Yo quería que siguiera siendo la misma Rika amable y sincera, pero V se empeñaba en sacar sus lados oscuros, lados que yo misma desconocía hasta aquel entonces. Sabía que Rika tenía inestabilidad emocional, pero nunca había sido tan malo hasta que llegó V. Casi apartó a Rika de mi, y aquello me hizo detestarle. Por suerte V no se dejó envolver por la luz cegadora de V y fundó Mint Eye. La RFA solo estaba llena de secretos y mentiras. Estos días pude comprobarlo por mi misma. Incluso si los miembros no eran realmente malas personas, actuaban como el rebaño de V y eso les hacía tan incorrectos como él. Sabían que V era un hombre que guardaba demasiados secretos, más de los que podía manejar, pero aún así decidían confiar en él. ¿Por qué? 

Pronto se darán cuenta de lo incorrecto que fue confiar en V en primer lugar. No puede mantener su mentira para siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

707: No dormí en toda la noche... Estoy cansado T_T

MC: ¿Estás bien?

707: No, no estoy nada bien. Aún tengo los ojos abiertos. ¡Estoy tan cansado! He tenido mucho trabajo estos días... ¿Por qué hay tantas personas pidiendo a los hackers revisar antedecentes de otros? 

MC: Supongo que la gente ya no confía en los demás estos días...

707: Eso es cierto... ¡Pero tú puedes confiar en Seven!

MC: ¿Como tu confías en mí?

707: Eso... Uh... Jejeje...

MC: Yo sé de ti tanto como tú de mi.

707: De nuevo, tienes razón. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que el mundo se volverá aún más caótico. En este mundo pútrido, la fiesta de RFA permanece como el único emblema de elegancia, belleza y caridad. Cuándo será... Han pasado tres días desde que te uniste pero V aún no fija la fecha. Hasta yo me estoy sintiendo frustrado ahora... Debería hablar con V.

MC: Parece que ustedes dos hablan muy seguido. Debe confiar realmente en ti.

707: Bueno... Somos cercanos. Pero siendo sincero, Luciel = esclavo de V. En serio. Es una historia de amor y odio. Pero incluso sin la fiesta, para mi es suficiente poder hablar contigo.

MC: Gracias por decir eso, pero todos están ansiosos por la fiesta. No les podemos defraudar.

707: Ooh! Eso fue genial, eres muy responsable. ¿Casi me enamoro de ti? Jajajaja... Cielos... Es divertido hablar contigo. Cada vez que entro al chat, mi corazón se acelera un poco. Quiero conocerte mejor.

Aquello provocó, sin encontrarle sentido alguno, que mi propio corazón reaccionara de esa manera. ¿Por qué últimamente decía cosas más extrañas de lo habitual? ¿Y por qué me sentía de esta forma? Esto era ridículo y no tenía ningún sentido...

MC: ¿Acaso no sigues investigando sobre mi?

707: Si. Quiero decir, no. Nop... Ah, no me preguntes esas cosas! Incluso si descubro algo sobre ti, nunca te he visto en persona, así que tengo curiosidad. Siempre que abro el chat, me emociono al pensar si estarás ahí o no. ¿Con qué podría comparar ese sentimiento? Probablemente con una combinación De. Pepper y Honey Buddha Chips jajaja

MC: Es una comparación un tanto extraña... 

707: Es mi comparación favorita.

MC: Esas cosas son malas para ti.

707: Si me hacen feliz desde el momento que tocan mis labios, ¡no me importa! ¡Viviré máximo aunque sea una vida corta! En conclusión, no puedes saltarte nunca el desayuno y espero que no comas muchas frituras. Eso son para personas como yo y Yoosung, que son estúpidas o no tienen razones para vivir jaja y si vas a comerlas no guardes tus Honey Buddha como Yoosung. Debes conseguir cajas de ellas. Tengo cientos de cajas en mi casa.

MC: Tienes cajas de papas fritas. En serio... ¿Por qué vives así?

707: ¿Dónde me equivoqué...? Mi vida... 

Zen ha entrado al chat

707: Debería seguir espiando... Oh, Zen!

Zen: Suenas más raro que nunca.

707: Solo bromeaba jaja

Zen: MC, por casualidad... ¿Eres mi fan?

MC: xD

707: JAJAJAJA

Zen: Por qué te ríes...

707: JAJAJAJA nada, dos de mis dedos se atascaron en esas letras. JAJAJA ok, ya no están atascados. MC, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que me convendría a mí?

Zen: ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

No sabía qué responder. Solo me podía imaginar a alguien tan excéntrico como el mismo, aunque la idea no me agradaba demasiado...

MC: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

707: Lo siento jajajaja

Zen: La chica perfecta para ti... Creo que alguien que use gafas y un lenguaje divertido te convendría. MC, ¿Qué clase de chica sería perfecta para mi?

707: Una mujer que se interese por la apariencia siempre le vas a gustar jaja

Zen: Estoy un poco ofendido. ¿No hay nada más que importe a demás de mi apariencia?

707: Solo admítelo, te ganas la vida gracias a las personas que les importa la apariencia.

MC: Pero si no fuera talentoso, su buena apariencia le pudo haber jugado en su contra.

Zen: ¿Cierto? Sabía que MC me apoyaría.

707: Meeeh.

Zen: Pero no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero. Me siento bien siendo un ordinario actor musical.

MC: Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Zen: ¿Lo haces? Quizás también viste a alguien cercano a ti cambiar debido al trabajo... Es un poco triste.

707: Eso es cierto. Pero aún así, se siente bien cuando más gente reconoce tu talento. Es una enorme felicidad que los demás sepan tu nombre. ¡Sentirse satisfecho en un estanque pequeño es ser mal agradecido! Te ayude con la esperanza de que salieras de ahí.

Zen: Es cierto. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, nunca habría sido famoso.

MC: ¿Cómo te ayudó Seven?

Zen: Me grabó cantando y lo subió a YouTube. Hackeó algo para esparcirlo como un virus.

707: Se hizo superó viral porque funcionó jaja

Zen: Mucha gente me odiaba porque era prácticamente un virus.

707: Pero al final todo resultó bien, no?

Zen: Supongo... Debería irme a practicar ahora. Cuídense.

Zen ha salido del chat

707: Yo debería descansar un minuto antes de volver al trabajo. MC, pasa un buen día. Hablaremos más tarde. ¡Adiós!

707 ha salido del chat

...

Apartamento de Yoosung

El teléfono de Yoosung comenzó a sonar por segunda vez en el comienzo del día. 

—¿Mamá? No otra vez... ¿Si? Mamá, te dije que no voy. ¡Vamos, ya sabes por qué! La tía y el tío van a estar allí, ¿no? Sabes que los odio... No trates de razonar conmigo. Yo no voy. ¡No voy! ¿Qué te estoy decepcionado? Mamá... ¿Por qué te volviste tan cercana a la tía y al tío de repente? ¡Me dijiste que no siquiera los visitara cuando yo era niño! Sabes lo cercano que era a Rika. Sus padres ni siquiera asistieron al funeral de su propia hija. ¿Llamas familia a eso? mamá... ¿Les has prestado algo de dinero por casualidad? Ellos tienen mucho dinero, ¿sabes? ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué te enojas de pronto? Me haces sentir aún más sospechoso. Olvidalo. No me importa si es una reunión familiar... Si, llámame mal hijo. ¡No me importa! No voy a verlos. Ni siquiera se despidieron de Rika en su ultimo momento. Voy a colgar.

Colgó y suspiró frustrado y enojado. Se sentía demasiado dolido y confundido con el comportamiento de las personas a su alrededor.

—Esto no es justo... Esto no es justo, mamá. ¿Como pueden haberla olvidado tan fácilmente? Actúan como si ella ni siquiera hubiera existido en primer lugar. Es lo mismo para la RFA... Todos... Son muy injustos.


	20. Chapter 20

Me encontraba desayunando un zumo de naranja cuando el teléfono se iluminó para mostrar un nuevo mensaje.

707: MC, tengo suerte de encontrarte en el cruce de un camino muy rocoso...

MC: ¿Sucedió algo?

707: Si... No puedo decir que nada está mal. A partir de este momento estoy atravesando una misión devastadora, viciosa y laboriosa. Es mi trabajo principal, algo que dejé a un lado mientras trabajaba en la RFA. Yo estaba medio obligado a hacer esto por mi jefe, porque si lo dejo incompleto por más tiempo, mi vida podría estar en peligro. 

MC: ¿Cual es tu verdadero trabajo?

707: Hacker que protege al mundo. Eso no es más que un hacker que protege la cartera de mi jefe... Mi jefe tiene el papel de purificar a todos los hackers en este mundo. Aunque quizás me hayas visto como alguien relajado y en paz eso era todo falso. En realidad soy un esclavo contratado... Quién sabe cuándo podría conocer mi final en el medio de mi misión. Así que como mu última voluntad déjame mostrate mi última foto.

Seven envió una imagen de él disfrazado de... ¿hada?

El zumo que estaba bebiendo fue expulsado por la nariz, haciéndome toser mientras me levantaba de la mesa para no mancharme más.

—¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¡¿Saeyoung?!—. Continúe tosiendo hasta que me calmé, respirando con dificultad mientras miraba la pantalla con los ojos abiertos. Incluso con esas pintas podría reconocerle. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes...? Y lo más importante... ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la RFA, trabajando como hacker y por qué Rika nunca me dijo nada?

Esto estaba mal, muy mal... 

707: ¿MC? ¿Te has quedado embobada mirando mi foto?

MC: No, eh...

MC ha salido del chat

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, mi corazón acelerado y me temblaban las manos. Había estado hablando con Saeyoung todo este tiempo... ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba... Distinto en cuanto a personalidad. Pero ese pelo, esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Oh por dios... ¿Qué debo hacer? 

Primero debía calmarme y aparentar tranquilidad.

MC ha entrado al chat

707: MC, ¿Estás bien?

MC: Si, perdón. Es que fue bastante inesperado. Uh... ¿Peligrosa misión? Espero que puedas regresar a salvo...

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat

Jaehee Kang: NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

707: Jaehee... ?

MC: Debe... Haberse sorprendido al saber que tu misión es tan peligrosa. Seguro que es eso...

707: Ah, ahora lo entiendo.

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat

Jaehee Kang: Fue tan impactante que mis dedos presionaron salir por su cuenta. Borra esa imagen ahora.

707: No sé puede eliminar una foto que ya se ha cargado jajaja

Jaehee Kang: ¿Por qué te vestirías de una manera que no se relaciona en absoluto a tu trabajo? ¡También le estás haciendo daño a MC! ¿Y qué hay de tu privacidad?

Oh... No sabes tú bien...

MC: Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada...

707: Jejeje

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, tu no tienes derecho a reír.

Luciel... Ahora suena tan raro escucharlo cuando sé su verdadero nombre... ¿Por qué se lo cambio? ¿Es por su trabajo?

707: Se llama belleza inesperada de Luciel el irresistible. Sobre mi privacidad... Supongo que es demasiado tarde jeje... No pensé en eso.

Jaehee Kang: Se llama molestia a los ojos. Piensa antes de enviar fotos de ti mismo.

707: Ése es exactamente mi lema de vida, ser molesto jajaja 

Jaehee Kang: Estoy sin palabras.

707: Fue difícil preparar todo, incluyendo la varita mágica. El tema de mi vestido es...

Jaehee Kang: No quiero saberlo.

707: Hada que se alimenta de elogios.

MC: ¿Alimentar al hada con elogios...?

707: ¡Correcto! ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al Fairy Cosplay Café?

Jaehee Kang: Deja de arrastrar a MC a tus locuras.

707: Por favor, elogiame.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Podrías darme algo de tiempo? Creo que necesitaré aproximadamente 3 días.

707: ¡Oh, es verdad! Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿El padre de V también tiene el cabello de color menta?

Jaehee Kang: No, no lo tiene.

MC: Puede que la madre de V si.

Jaehee Kang: Si, eso es lo que yo pensaba también. Normalmente, si no te pareces a tu padre, te pareces a tu madre. Hablando de eso, Seven, ¿De quién es tu pelo rojo?

707: Uh... Yo... Mmm... ¡Invitemos a un dragón a nuestra fiesta!

Qué clase de respuesta es esa... Aunque nunca le oí hablar sobre su familia. Quizá no quiera hacerlo...

MC: De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Habláis en serio?

707: ¡Si! MC, eres la mejor. Oh... Debo irme ahora. ¡Adiós!

707 ha salido del chat

Ha huido...

Jaehee Kang: Cada día le comprendo menos... Supongo que yo también debería irme y despejar la mente de esa imagen... Pase un buen día, MC.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

—No me lo puedo creer... Simplemente no puedo. Estoy prácticamente operando contra Saeyoung. Jamás imaginé que estaría involucrado en todo esto. Rika... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No sólo eso, Ray... ¿Qué te había hecho Saeyoung para que le odiaras de esa forma? ¿Qué había pasado...?

Me dejé caer en el sofá y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaría un tiempo para organizar mis pensamientos. No podía detener el plan, pero por primera vez estaba dudando sobre este. Sabía que Rika siempre me había ocultado cosas para protegerme, pero esto no tenía sentido. Sentía que estaba trabajando con una venda en los ojos. 

No estaba segura de poder continuar con esto. No quería hacer algo que pudiera dañar a Saeyoung, pero era cierto que no sabía el tipo de persona que era ahora. Ni siquiera sabía nada de él cuando venía a la catedral. Y ese trabajo suyo... Me preocupaba que realmente estuviera en peligro, pero por bromista que pareciera dudaba que bromeara sobre ese tema...

Necesitaba ponerme en contacto con Rika pronto...

...

Yoosung★: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Yoosung...

MC: Estoy aquí. 

Zen: Yo también.

Yoosung★: MC, Zen... Me alegra que seáis vosotros dos quienes estéis aquí.

Zen: ¿Pasó algo?

Yoosung★: Mi madre me dijo que la acompañara a una reunión familiar.

Zen: ¿Qué está mal con eso?

Yoosung★: Mi tía y mi tío estarán allí. Son los padres de Rika ni siquiera se presentaron al funeral.

¿Los padres de Rika...?

Zen: Oh... Si, ellos fueron los únicos que no vinieron al funeral.

Rika nunca hablo de una familia. Ella dijo que estaba sola en este mundo, pero apareció Yoosung, y ahora sus padres. Quizá había un motivo profundo para ello.

MC: ¿Creen que la familia de Rika pudo afectarla de manera negativa?

Yoosung★: Yo pensé eso también.

Zen: Yo también. Hay numerosas familias completas, pero sigo pensando que los padres de Rika no tenían corazón. Aunque yo no estoy en buenos términos con mi familia, estoy seguro de que habrían asistido a mí funeral. Recuerdo a tu madre recibiendo a los invitados en lugar de tus tíos... Rika fue adoptada cuando era pequeña, espero que no sea por eso.

¿Adoptada...? Puedo ver que no se absolutamente nada sobre Rika... Esto tampoco fue mencionado nunca, no para mí.

MC: ¿Rika fue adoptada?

Yoosung★: Si, y aunque soy su pariente, no puedo decir cosas buenas sobre ellos. Están lejos de ser personas normales...

Zen: Rika nunca hablaba de sus padres, así que no imaginé eso.

Yoosung★: Nunca lo había escuchado tampoco, todo lo que sé es gracias a mi madre. Ya sabía que sus padres solían ser algo sombríos.

MC: A pesar de ser familia... ¿No mantenían contacto con Rika?

Yoosung★: Nunca la vi contactar con ellos desde que se convirtió en adulta, pero estoy seguro de que V afectó a Rika más de lo que sus padres hicieron.

Zen: Estás intentando arrastrar a V nuevamente.

Yoosung★: ¿No es obvio pensar así? V fue la última persona que estuvo al lado de Rika.

Zen: No esa línea de nuevo...

MC: No es fácil confiar en alguien con secretos...

Yoosung★: MC dijo lo que quería decir.

Zen: Solo necesitas desahogarte. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?

MC: No creo que eso sea lo que Yoosung necesita...

Yoosung★: Tiene razón. No me entiendes.

MC: Creo que Zen solo trata de ayudar.

Yoosung★: Eso no se llama ayuda.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Zen: ¿Dije algo malo? Solo trataba de consolarle.

MC: Zen... Tus intenciones le llegarán más tarde.

Zen: Realmente espero que lo haga.

MC: Podría ser más fácil para él cuando sepa la verdad...

Zen: No lo sé... Pero a veces ayuda no saberlo. Espero que sea un malentendido de mi parte... Pero pareces alguien que quiere descubrir secretos.

Si, quiero, pero solo obtengo más preguntas que respuestas...

Zen: Hablando de eso, Seven no parece que esté afligido. ¿Qué diablos es esa fotografía de Cosplay que compartió hace un rato?

MC: Quizá él tiene una forma distinta de expresarse...

Zen: Tal vez sea eso. Seven parece alguien que vive alegremente y haciendo cosas peligrosas. Él es realmente alguien que ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que piensa. Debería irme a dar un paseo y despejar la mente. Cuidate mucho, MC. Nos vemos.

Zen ha salido del chat


	21. Chapter 21

No volví a entrar al chat durante un tiempo. No sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación, menos aún a Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung... Agh... ¿Qué ocurriría si él lograra averiguar quién era yo realmente...? ¿Cómo se sentiría? No quería pensar en ello. Incluso si me viera, dudaba que pudiera reconocerme. 

En ese momento el chat comenzó a tener actividad.

707: Me despiertan si intento dormir y me despiertan de nuevo si vuelvo a intentarlo. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Yoosung★: Que miedo.

Uh... Está él... Supongo que debo enfrentarle a pesar de lo que sé. Ahora, aún más que antes, quiero saber más de él. A demás, si comienzo a comportarme extraño sería sospechoso. Debo aparentar normalidad.

Yoosung★: Seven, no has dormido nada?

707: Nop... Lo intenté, pero no pude. Me llamaron del trabajo. ¡Estuve trabajando hasta ahora!

MC: Debe ser duro...

707: Incluso me dieron más trabajo después de despertarme.

Yoosung★: Anímate, Seven. Ya que estás aquí, dime cómo conseguiste cajas de Honey Buddha.

707: Oh... Esa es una larga historia.

Yoosung★: Dime, yo también quiero cajas!

MC: Yo también tengo curiosidad.

707: ¿Tú también quieres saber? Hmm... ¿Debería decirles o no?

Yoosung★: Suéltalo. Cómo conseguiste las Honey Buddha Chips.

707: Prepárate para tomar nota. Las obtuve... De una caja en mi almacén.

Yoosung★: Y cómo conseguiste esa caja?

707: Jaja...

Yoosung★: ...

MC: ...

Yoosung★: Qué pasa?

707: Hay una historia detrás de eso.

MC: Apúrate y dinos.

707: Parece que también estás muy interesada en las Honey Buddha, MC Jaja Dime... ¿Vas a comprarlas a menudo? ¿En qué tiendas las compras?

MC: Puedo imaginarte con los dedos sobre el teclado listo para buscar información sobre mi...

707: Chica lista.

Yoosung★: Entonces cual es esa historia?

707: Es algo larga y tienes que tener idea de lo que es la explotación laboral.

Yoosung★: Explotación? Qué?

707: Uhm... Beep, beep. ¡Me acaban de mandar trabajo!

Yoosung★: ¿Acabas de escribir un sonido?

707: Si.

MC: Jaja...

707: Jajaja....

Yoosung★: Realmente no me lo quieres decir, ¿Verdad?

707: Te diré luego, adiós.

707 ha salido del chat

Yoosung★: Que... Acaba de huir, ¿Cierto?

MC: Si, simplemente huyó.

Yoosung★: Qué malo T_T oh, tengo que seguir jugando LOLOL! Nos vemos luego.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Todo eso fue extraño... O quizá solo yo lo sentía así desde que supe que se trataba de él... Era tan complicado hablarle sin pensar en ello...

...

Magenta

—Mi Salvador, todo está saliendo según lo planeado. Ella está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso... Es muy importante que esa fiesta se celebre, lo sabes, Ray. Espero que ella también lo recuerde.

—No creo que deba preocuparse, está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Puedo verlo.

—Mantenla vigilada. Si algo ocurre quiero que la traigas aquí inmediatamente. Me preocuparía mucho si le sucediera algo...

—Por supuesto, mi Salvador...

Las voces se alejaron junto a los pasos abandonando el alcance a los oídos de la persona que se mantenía oculta entre las sombras observando tanto como su vista le permitía.

—¿Esa persona de casualidad es...?

...

Apartamento de Rika

707: Hola... ¿Hay alguien aquí?

MC: Estoy aquí.

707: ¡Si, eres tú!

Jaehee Kang: También estoy aquí.

707: Las dos, por favor escuchadme. He estado atrapado en mi casa todo el día trabajando.

MC: ¿Vas a decirnos la razón?

707: Es difícil de decir...

Jaehee Kang: Siento que es mejor que no lo sepamos.

707: Si... Tienes razón. El día que revele información clasificada, puede que no esté en este mundo antes de darme cuenta. Es un lugar en el que trabajo a medio tiempo de forma independiente y encierran a sus empleados por razones de seguridad... Así que si revelo información clasificada, probablemente me encierren y torturen en un sótano. Soy peligroso así que tengan cuidado.

Saeyoung... ¿Qué clase de trabajo estás haciendo? Quizá no debería preocuparme, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo.

MC: Tienes que tener cuidado, Seven.

707: Si... Gracias. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo así. Alguien que se preocupa por mi... ¡Qué conmovedor! 

Jaehee Kang: Ya que tus bromas suelen ser demasiado y a veces tu ingenio es agudo, no todos expresan su preocupación por ti... Pareces la clase de persona que se encarga de situaciones peligrosas sin ningún problema.

MC: Mientras más positiva actúa una persona, más sensible es...

707: Oh! ¿Es así? Soy una persona sensible... ¡Pero espero que eso no te guste! Gustar de alguien es egoísta. Nubla tu mente y te hace hacer y decir cosas que normalmente no harías. Pero mientras mejor lo controles, más control tienes sobre tus relaciones. Puedes prevenir cualquier problema y tener ventaja sobre la relación. Aunque nunca podrás dejar atrás tu soledad. Serás tú x TÚ.

MC: ¿Es así como has vivido tu vida, Seven?

707: No estoy seguro jaja iré a dormir un poco, mis ojos no dejan de cerrarse. Adiós.

707 ha salido del chat

Jaehee Kang: Yo debo seguir con mi trabajo. Espero que Luciel solo este exagerando como siempre. Pasa una buena noche, MC.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras presionaba el botón de bloqueo. —Yo también lo espero...

...

No fue hasta pasada la media noche que Seven volvió a dar señales de vida en el chat y parecía buscar mi atención.

707: ¡MC!

No podía ignorarle, no después de haber estado pensando en él desde sus últimas palabras, preocupada de que realmente corriera tanto peligro de ser eliminado por su trabajo. Independiente de las circunstancias, no quería que le ocurriera nada, no mientras aún fuera desconocedora de su relación con Ray y por qué este le guardaba tanto rencor.

MC: Seven, has vuelto.

707: Si, he regresado a salvo! Ahora puedo volver a la tarea de la RFA. Y MC, nuestro nuevo miembro, ¿Tuviste una noche maravillosa?

MC: Supongo que sí... Ninguna novedad.

707: Ya veo. Tengo una pregunta más para ti, MC... ¿Hiciste algo para hacer feliz a alguien?

¿Qué quiere decir con eso...? Ni siquiera lo sé, eso es algo muy relativo, pero si tengo que decir que estoy haciendo algo por la felicidad de alguien, diría que si.

MC: Puede que si.

707: Estupendo! Si lo hiciste hoy, también lo harás mañana... Con una mente generosa y amorosa, ¿Por qué no dices palabras cálidas a un amigo que esté a tu alrededor triste o en desesperación? Quién sabe, una pequeña palabra podría podría cambiar el futuro de alguien y hasta la vida...

V ha entrado al chat

707: Es V, el maestro de la RFA...

V: Oh... MC.

707: ¿Qué hay de mi?

V: Luciel, últimamente te veo mucho en el chat.

707: Sip. Desde que MC se unió a nosotros, creo que también te estoy viendo mucho. Analicé el registro hace un momento e hice un gráfico en la tasa de tiempo en línea de los miembros, y esa tasa aumentó en 137,6%!

MC: ¿Qué más descubriste a parte de eso?

707: La diferencia en la velocidad de lavado de nuestros miembros al lavar los calcetines? Jumin tiene el ciclo más corto.

V: Es una información bastante inútil realmente...

707: Pero sus tasas de tiempo en línea en particular de disparó por 211%! Enhorabuena por ingresar a menudo! Llamaré a esto el 'efecto MC'.

V: MC, hay algo que quería preguntarle... ¿La puedo llamar después?

MC: Por supuesto.

V: Bien. Luciel, me pondré en marcha.

V ha salido del chat

707: V se está encargando muy bien del nuevo miembro... ¿Debería hacer lo mismo? Pero yo no tengo tiempo... Tengo que seguir cuidando de los servidores. Este hacker es tan persistente que continúa dándome problemas para acceder a las cámaras. Debería irme. ¡Hasta luego!

707 ha salido del chat

—Me preguntó que querrá preguntarme... Seguramente vuelva intentar sacar información sobre mi persona o algo por el estilo. Lo único que puedo esperar es a que cumpla con su pedido para saberlo.


	22. Chapter 22

Jaehee Kang: Veo que Seven aún tiene problemas con el Hacker.

MC: Seguro que Seven puede vencerle sin sin ningún problema...

Jaehee Kang: Él es alguien que puede resolver cualquier situación. No sé si debería preocuparme por Seven o por su oponente. Oh, me ofrecieron una religión unos hombres extraños de camino a casa hoy. Al principio parecía que estaban pidiendo direcciones, así que les ayudé. Pero entonces, repentinamente, dejaron escapar que mi alma estaba inundada de dolor y agonía.

MC: ¿Cómo te sentiste al respecto?

Jaehee Kang: Una mala sensación estalló como fuego dentro de mi. Sin embargo, me animaron a escuchar el grito de un alma oprimida y afirmaron que solo una 'salvación' puede curar este fenómeno.

Salvación... ¿Eran seguidores de Mint Eye?

Jaehee Kang: La cosa es que parecían completamente ordinarios por fuera. Pensé que esas extrañas religiones habían sido retiradas, pero parece que están de vuelta y terriblemente florecientes. No crees que... ¿Necesitamos tomas medidas sobre forzar la fe en los demás?

MC: Tal vez podría salvar a alguien. Quizás por eso la gente muy religiosa parece feliz.

Jaehee Kang: Tal felicidad lograda a través de un punto de vista estrecho basada en falsa fe es un problema. Sin mencionar la corrupción interna. MC, y todos también, por favor sean cautelosos cuando un extraño les hable.

Yoosung★ ha entrado al chat

Yoosung★: Leí está conversación y no pude evitar entrar. Ella solía hablar de salvación en el pasado.

Jaehee Kang: ¿Quieres decir Rika?

Yoosung★: No recuerdo lo que dijo exactamente. Sus palabras era un poco difíciles de entender, pero ella dijo que no hay un estándar definido de felicidad para la salvación desde su punto de vista.

MC: Son buenas palabras, aunque siempre es mejor hacer una cantidad adecuada de buenas acciones.

Yoosung★: Depende de otras personas... Pero todos los que recibieron ayuda de la buena obra de Rika fueron felices. ¿Cual es la definición de salvación que escuchaste de esas personas, Jaehee?

Jaehee Kang: Solo escuché una porción muy pequeña de lo que tienen, pero me di cuenta de que no era nada bueno. Incluso dijeron que deben forzar a veces la salvación sobre la gente.

MC: Puede ser felicidad para aquellos que quieren ser salvados por la fuerza...

Jaehee Kang: Esas personas eran del tipo que darían felicidad temporal y tomarían más lejos de ti. No es el método correcto...

No... Mint Eye no era así... La felicidad temporal era la que proporcionaba al RFA. La nuestra era eterna... Rika así lo prometía y los seguidores parecían confirmarlo. Se les entregaba lo que más deseaban en el mundo, cosas que el dinero no puede comprar... No era algo malo...

Yoosung★: Rika hizo feliz a un montón de gente a través de la RFA, pero ella dijo que deberíamos hacerlo mejor ya que hay más gente en agonía. Si ella estuviera viva, habría seguido la verdadera salvación. ¿Verdad?

MC: ¿Por qué no nosotros, la RFA, heredamos y continuamos eso?

Jaehee Kang: Espero que todo el mundo de vuelva feliz a través de las buenas acciones que realizamos.

Yoosung★: Por esa razón debemos continuar la idea de Rika!

Jaehee Kang: Ya sabes... Hubiera sido bueno si tuviera la oportunidad de saber más sobre Rika. Pero recuerdo que era una persona fuerte y extraordinaria.

Yoosung★: Hablar de Rika continua poniéndome triste... Iré a jugar.

Yoosung★ ha salido del chat

Jaehee Kang: Es bueno que encontrara algo para aliviar si estrés, pero me preocupa que juegue demasiado. He oído que la evasión es una opción para lidiar con el dolor si no puedes enfrentarlo.

MC: Quizá necesita una verdadera salvación...

Jaehee Kang: MC... No estás hablando de ese culto religioso que mencionó la salvación o algo así, ¿Verdad? Escuché que aquellos que caen en ese tipo de religiones tienden a ser personas en dificultades. Creo firmemente que está mal usar a gente tan desesperada como esa... De todos modos, debería buscar algo que pueda ayudar a Yoosung.

MC: Si encuentras algo, por favor dime a mí también.

Jaehee Kang: De acuerdo. Creo que estás mostrando gran interés en Yoosung y la RFA, gracias... Que tengas una buena tarde.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Mint Eye no era algo malo como Jaehee imaginaba. Los seguidores decidían serlo y entraban en Magenta por su propia cuenta. Algunos sabían que necesitaban ser salvados, pero tenían miedo y por ello necesitaban ser forzados de alguna forma. No es que hiciéramos daño a nadie, solo les dábamos felicidad...

Pero... Incluso si es así... Yo formaba parte de ello y no me sentía feliz... ¿Por qué? Rika me lo había dado todo, también tenía a Ray a mi lado. Entonces, ¿Por qué incluso a día de hoy me sentía tan vacía...?

Quizás... Quizás estaba rota y por esa razón ni siquiera Rika era capaz de salvarme.

...

Última fiesta de la RFA

—Todo está listo. ¡Buen trabajo, Jaehee!

—Me alegra poder ayudar.

—Jaehee, puedo terminar lo que queda. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Has estado ocupada todo este tiempo haciendo llamadas y corriendo de un lado a otro.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Podría decirme si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla?

—Ni siquiera has dormido lo suficiente en los últimos días, ¿Verdad?

—Es cierto, pero todo es importante y necesita mi atención. No debe preocuparse por ello.

—No, lo haré. Tú también eres un momento valioso de la RFA. Creo que necesitas algo más que tu trabajo.

—¿Fuera de mi trabajo?

—Deseo que la RFA cumpla ese papel para ti...

—Creo que será el caso pasado un tiempo.

—Jaehee, honestamente, te sientes como si tu deber con la RFA fuera una extensión de tu trabajo, ¿No?

—Me temo que no puedo decir que no a eso.

—Gracias por ser honesta. Espero que puedas encontrar algo precioso, incluso si no es la RFA. Entonces algún día escucharás el sonido de tu corazón.

—¿El sonido de mi corazón...?

—Si... Viene naturalmente a ti. Lo escucharás... Cuando tengas que tomar una decisión importante. Y cuando lo hagas, espero que lo hagas sin vacilar.

—No estoy segura de lo que quiere decir con eso... ¿Qué le dice el corazón, Rika?

—¿El sonido de mi corazón...? Mint Eye... Eso es lo que me dice.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es hermoso, ¿No? Aquí, Jaehee. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

—Si, por supuesto...

...

Unknown: MC.

MC: Ray... ¿Pasó algo?

Unknown: No realmente. He estado leyendo tus conversaciones con ellos. Esos imbéciles... Están tan ocupados con la fiesta pero ni siquiera han decidido aún la fecha... No creo que sean muy organizados. ¿O a caso no te dicen la fecha porque aún no creen en ti? 

MC: Están ocultando muchas cosas de mi.

Unknown: Lo sé. Espero que puedas descubrir su secreto, MC. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

MC: ¿Cual es tu relación con Seven, Ray?

Unknown: Ya te lo dije... Eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿Qué opinas sobre la fiesta de la RFA? Este concepto de ayudar a alguien con la colecta a través de fiestas de caridad, pero, ¿Crees que de verdad ayude? No me gustan... Esos hábitos de donar dinero. Una ayuda de una vez no puede hacer a una persona completamente feliz.

MC: No, el dinero no puede resolverlo todo.

Unknown: Tienes razón. Una donación monetaria se hace por satisfacción personal. Se necesita más que eso para hacer a alguien verdaderamente feliz. Serian felices por un momento, pero no por mucho... La salvación verdadera no es algo que de pueda alcanzar con dinero. Solo llegará cuando una persona olvidé todos los estereotipos, desee algo noble y puro y piense que la felicidad es la mayor prioridad... La RFA está desesperada por salvarse, pero viven vidas muy inestables atrapados por los estereotipos de la realidad. 

MC: Todos los miembros de la RFA parecen un poco inestable.

Unknown: Exactamente. Por ejemplo, Yoosung. ¿Está triste por la muerte de Rika o porque aún no puede explicar esa muerte?

MC: Sabías que es familiar de Rika.

Unknown: Si, pero eso es irrelevante. Ese asunto le pertenece a Rika. Ese chico no tiene idea de quién es o hacia dónde quiere ir.

MC: ¿Realmente podremos salvar a todos...?

Unknown: Por supuesto, mientras hagas la fiesta, puedes salvar a todos. Puedes salvar a Jumin, el hombre que no cree en el amor. A Zen, que no está seguro de su propio valor. Al pelirrojo con la identidad extraña, incluso si no lo merece y Jaehee, quien sufre por la imagen que la sociedad espera de ella. Podrás salvarlos a todos. Liberarás la felicidad y lo harás realidad.

MC: habrá un final feliz para todos... ¿Cierto?

Unknown: Por supuesto, nos encargaremos de eso. MC, confía en mi. A demás, ¿Qué hay de ti? No te sientes triste, sufres o estás nerviosa como alguien más?

MC: De hecho... Si, lo hago.

Unknown: Conoces el sentimiento de estar completamente sola sin importar lo mucho que sufres y cuánto duele. Soledad, agonía... Sé mejor que nadie como se siente. Ambos lo hacemos y solo nosotros podemos hacer esto.

MC: Si... Si, tienes razón.

Unknown: Estaré pendiente a que vuelvan a mencionar la fiesta. Continúa así, MC. Les estás guiando por el buen camino.

Ray se desconectó. Realmente quería pensar que así sería...


	23. Chapter 23

707: ¿MC?

Me sorprendió un poco que Seven me estuviera buscando, así que entré inmediatamente.

MC: Seven.

707: Oye, MC... Estoy haciendo mantenimiento en el servidor. ¿Cual es el problema? No pasa nada con el inicio de sesión, la base de datos está bien, ¿A caso el problema es mi disco duro? No, todo está bien...

MC: ¿Otro hackeo?

707: Eso creo... Oye, hablando del rey de roma, por fin encontré algo extraño. Hay un chat creado después de media noche... Pero nadie entró a esa hora.

MC: ¿Luego de media noche? Oh...

707: MC, suena a que sabes algo. ¿Qué pasó?

MC: No sé nada.

707: Si sabes algo debes decírmelo. Debes hacerlo. MC... Por mucho que trates de ocultar algo de mi, sabes que lo terminaré descubriendo tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? No tiene sentido y sería para mejor para ti contármelo.

Ver a Seven tan serio me hacía sentir escalofríos.

707: Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no me lo dirás aunque lo sepas... Debería revisar el registro de la base de datos y compararé la última hora a la que se hizo el respaldo y el tiempo automático del servidor...

Zen ha entrado al chat

Zen: ¿Qué hacen aún despiertos? ¿Hay un error en el chat?

MC: Puede que sea un error.

707: MC, ¿Puedes decirnos lo que sabes?

MC: ¿Por qué das por hecho que sé algo más que tú? Es tu aplicación.

707: Supongo, pero el mero hecho de que aún no sepa cómo llegaste a nuestro chat es en sí un enorme problema.

MC: Estoy segura de que no es nada grave...

707: De verdad suena como si conocieras a alguien más... A quién está haciendo todo esto.

Zen: Oye, lo que veo yo es que está tratando de animarte.

707: Dejé de lado mi trabajo principal por esto y tengo a alguien que me vigila 24/7. Debo trabajar en secreto y no es fácil para mi.

Aquello me hizo sentir mal. Seven habia mencionado en varias ocasiones que su trabajo era peligroso, por lo que no quería tuviera problemas...

MC: ¿Quién te vigila?

707: Cierta persona que resulta ser... Mi sirvienta.

Zen: ¿Tú vigilante es tu sirvienta? ¿Te das cuenta del poco sentido que tiene eso?

707: Ya... Jaja... Supongo que debería recuperar la información. ¿No te irás a dormir, MC?

MC: ¿Supongo que me iré ahora?

707: Ya veo. Buenas noches entonces, MC.

MC: Adiós...

707 ha salido del chat

Zen: Ni siquiera se despidió de mi... Espero que consiga solucionar esto pronto. Espero que te estés cuidando mucho, MC. Yo también debo marchar.

MC: De acuerdo... Cuidate también, Zen.

Zen: Por supuesto. ¡Hablamos!

Zen ha salido del chat

Las sospechas de Seven hacia mí son cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto en que parece no creer ninguna de mis palabras. Esto no es bueno... Incluso descubrió que Ray entró al chat, aunque solo el rastro de que hubo uno. Sería un desastre si pudiera acceder a las conversaciones, pero por suerte parece que a pesar de ser el creador original, algo así no es posible. ¿Cómo podría ganarme la confianza de Seven...? Me sentía mal mintiéndole, sentía... Qué no era correcto. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía continuar con esto.

...

Casa de Seven

—¡Madam Vanderwood! ¿Qué la trae a mi humilde morada a esta hora?

—¿Qué me trae por aquí? ¡Es culpa tuya! Ya se terminó el plazo para la misión de juego de Reyes. ¿Dónde está tu trabajo?

—La cosa es que, en mi mente, ya lo entregué. Solo que no lo he hecho en la realidad—. Respondió el hacker con una sonrisa casual.

—¿Estás bromeando? Será mejor que lo hagas a menos que quieras que te arrastre de regreso conmigo. ¡Ponte a trabajar ahora!

—Escucha, Vanderwood... Mientras se me ocurre algo, voy a conducir un poco—. Anunció mientras se alejaba del lugar con pasividad.

—Bien... ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

...

Apartamento de Rika

Inesperadamente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Por un momento pensé que sería V ya que dijo que me llamaría, pero sorprendentemente se trataba de Seven.

"Respondiste de inmediato. Estoy tan cansado... Mi trabajo nunca termina. Una pista lleva a otra y luego a otra y a otra..."

—Veo que estás teniendo un momento difícil... Uh... Lo siento.

"No deberías disculparte... Hoy está siendo inusualmente difícil... ¿Cómo va el trabajo para la RFA? ¿Está bien? De hecho eso no era lo que quería preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que hacías antes de unirte a la RFA? ¿Podrías decirme?"

—Es un secreto... 

"Sé que dirías eso, una chica tan misteriosa... ¿Debería tratar de hackear tu computadora?"

—¿Qué?

Tenía una buena seguridad, no podría hacer algo así... ¿Cierto?

"Nada. No es nada. Solo bromeo. O quizá no lo hacia. Supongo... que yo también tengo muchos secretos. ¿Por supuesto que no debería hacer eso? Sabes... Cuando me siento deprimido, miro el cielo. Inténtalo cuando estés triste. El cielo está justo ahí arriba, pero la gente no suele mirarlo. ¿No crees que es una lastima? Tampoco sería malo mirar al cielo y gritar "defensor de la justicia Seven Zero Seven, ayúdame" hay una posibilidad de que 0,0001% de que aparezca frente a ti."

—Que porcentaje tan diminuto. ¿Tendré suerte? Defensor de la justicia Seven Zero Seven, ayúdame.

"¡Wow, actúas rápido! Eres mi tipo, estuve a punto de emocionarme. Desearía que la gente que trabaja conmigo fueran tan rápidos para actuar como tú. Debería ir a estirarme un poco... Lo malo de este trabajo es que no se ejercita lo suficiente. Aunque claro, a veces debo ir a lugares peligrosos y robar información... Así que debo cuidar mi condición física si quiero hacer trabajo de campo... Aunque correr no siempre es suficiente jaja de todos modos, me refiero a estirarme de forma mental. Esta noche voy a molestar a Yoosung jajaja es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Hablamos después".

Saeyoung... 

Sentía que cada vez se complican un poco más las cosas y ni siquiera había fecha aún para la fiesta... Deseaba tanto poder comunicarme con Rika.

...

Magenta

—Luciel. Soy yo, V... No contestabas, así que estoy dejando un mensaje. Leí tu mensaje. Entiendo que estés muy preocupado. Ya que dijiste que ni siquiera tus habilidades son suficientes para descubrir quién es MC... Y sin mencionar lo que pasó luego de medianoche, primero que nada necesito cada archivo que tengas. Envíalos todos a mí email. No importa si están codificados. Envía todo. Y sobre MC... Yo me encargaré por ahora. Estaba reuniendo información por mi cuenta. No preguntes cómo lo sé, pero no hay nada extraño sobre ella. No encontré ningún indicio inusual... Creo que no se acercó a la RFA con malas intenciones, no por su propia cuenta. Aunque desearía que pudiéramos compartir nuestra información, no parece un buen momento para hacer eso... Lamento también tener que ocultarte cosas a ti... Sé que estás ocupado y lamento molestarte. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he estado agradecido. Ten cuidado, y si algo le sucede a MC o a la RFA, llámame de inmediato. Eso es todo, espero que me llames.

La llamada finalizó y el hombre de cabello menta descubrió su rostro bajando la capucha.

—El área de actividad está muy limitado y no hay ninguna acción particular detectada. Tampoco vi nada peligroso en el chat. No parece ser una mala persona... Al parecer ella solo la está utilizando. Me aseguraré cuando la conozca en persona, pero mi identidad podría no permitirmelo. Puedo notar que ella sabe algo sobre mi. Pero si no me acerco a ti, MC, puede que estés en peligro. Estás siendo usada, como él... Por favor, no conduzcas a más personas al acantilado. Ya me tienes a mí, ¿A caso no te basta? Debo resolver todo antes de que mis ojos empeoren.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Eh? Esta llamada es de... ¿Padre...? ¿Qué sucede ahora...?

...


	24. Chapter 24

Apartamento de Rika

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, ¿Cual es tu nombre de nacimiento? 

707: Wow, eso fue directo. No me lo esperaba.

La repentina pregunta de Jaehee me había sorprendido, viéndome en la necesidad de entrar al chat a pesar de conocer la respuesta, pero quería saber la respuesta que daría Seven.

Jaehee Kang: Tengo que registrarlo en la hoja de información de los miembros.

707: Jaehee, soy un devoto católico.

Jaehee Kang: Bueno, de acuerdo. Digamos que es verdad. ¿Y?

707: Para mi, mi nombre de bautizo es tan importante como el nombre que me dieron mis padres. ¿No puedes simplemente escribir Luciel como mi nombre de nacimiento?

Jaehee Kang: Entonces no vas a decirme.

707: Bingo.

Jaehee Kang: Esta bien, no creo que nadie pregunte, así que pondré eso.

707: Te rindes rápido jajaja

Jaehee Kang: Porque es agotador hablar contigo.

707: Jaehee... Parece que estás muy sensible. La histeria de la solterona.

Jaehee Kang: ...

707 Lo siento... ¡Debería irme!

707 ha salido del chat

Jaehee Kang: No huyas.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat

Suspiré una pequeña risa. Incluso en momento así, parecía que Seven quería mantener el ánimo para la RFA...

Fue inesperado recibir una llamada de él en ese mismo instante. ¿Me habría visto presente en el chat?

"Buenos días... Quiero decir, buenas tardes. Siento que me estoy muriendo... No siento que descanso incluso cuando duermo."

—¿Estabas soñando? Escuché que no se duerme muy bien cuando se sueña.

"Oh, eso debe ser. Eres increíble. En mi sueño era un héroe que salvaba a todo el mundo. También salvé... A mí otra mitad, a quién extrañaba mucho... Extraño a mí otra mitad. Solo puedo encontrarla en mis sueños".

—¿Quién es tu otra mitad?

"Es un secreto... Te lastimarás si intentas averiguarlo, así que ni siquiera pienses en tratar de hacerlo. Tengo a alguien que nunca más podré ver más que en fotografías. Dejémoslo ahí... Lamento haber hablado tanto. Me conmueve que hayas escuchado mi sueño sin burlarte de mi. Lamento entretenerte sin razón, dejo volver al trabajo. Uh... Hablemos después."

Colgó antes de poder tan siquiera despedirme. Su otra mitad... Me preguntaba de quién se trataba. De niños siempre le vi solo, así que no podía imaginar de quién hablaba. Pensar que pudiera ser una amada, por algún motivo, ocasionaba una sensación dolorosa en mi pecho... No debería tan siquiera estar pensando en eso. Yo y Saeyoung... Estábamos muy lejanos el uno del otro.

...

En algún punto de la ciudad

—... Oí que una persona VIP está coleccionando las fotografías de Jihyun.

—¿Una persona VIP?—. Preguntó a su padre el heredero de la compañía C&R.

—Aun no es momento de revelar su identidad. Será mejor hacerlo después, pero es alguien muy importante.

—Ya veo... Espero que eso sirva como estímulo para que V... Quiero decir, Jihyun, vuelva a tomar su cámara. Pero primero debería hacerse ese tratamiento...

—¿Tratamiento? ¿Acaso está enfermo?

—No—. Respondió entre un suspiro.

—De todos modos, ocupate del trato con el Sr. Kim...

...

Apartamento de Rika

Zen: Yo también quiero saber el verdadero nombre de Seven, pero dudo que descubramos algo sobre su pasado. Puede que esté pensando de más, pero ¿no crees que que Seven cambió su nombre al de bautizo porque no quería recordar el pasado? Yo tengo malos recuerdos de mi familia, por eso uso este nombre más que el real. Espero que no sea eso...

Si se piensa, hay altas posibilidades de que el motivo sea exactamente ese. Yo no había vuelto a usar mi nombre real tampoco, usando en su lugar las abreviaturas MC, todo debido a querer dejar el pasado atrás. Si Saeyoung cambio su nombre, probablemente también se debía a que quería olvidar esa parte de su pasado...

MC: Puede que tenga una historia triste que no quiere recordar...

Zen: Seven siempre se la pasa bromeando, pero al ver que no nos quiere decir, tal vez no quiere hablar de eso. No hay que volver a preguntarle.

MC: Seven debe tener sus propia historia.

Zen: Si. Él hablará de eso si quiere. Por malo que sea tu pasado, lo importante es que estés bien en el presente. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo y al parecer gana más que yo.

MC: Aún es muy joven.

Zen: Si. Dicen que es el mejor en su campo. Aunque sea raro y un fenómeno es un chico asombroso. Mira la hora. Me gustaría hablar más pero debo ir a ejercitarme. ¡Bye!

MC: Adiós, Zen.

Zen ha salido del chat

Saeyoung no parecía especialmente feliz en el presente. Me preguntaba qué tanto habría sufrido en la vida. Sabía que de niños Rika trató de ayudarle, pero yo nunca supe que tipo de ayuda necesitaba realmente. Solo decía que debía volver a casa y parecía alterado por eso... ¿Quizá se trataba... de su otra mitad? No tenía sentido sacar hipótesis sin saber prácticamente nada.

Recibí una llamada en ese momento, siendo esta vez de V.

"MC, Soy yo. ¿Tiene tiempo para hablar?"

—Si.

"Parece que la conexión está bien por ahora. Debería seguir igual cuando hable con Luciel."

—Él... está bien, ¿verdad?

"Si. Yo soy el que mejor conoce la situación de Luciel, así que debo dar todo de mi. Gracias por preocuparte por Luciel. Oh... Un momento, MC. Está bien... Entendido. Iré yo mismo al equipo de inteligencia."

Mis ojos se ampliaron tras escuchar aquello.

"¿Hola? ¿Has... escuchado lo que acabo de decir?"

—¿Equipo de inteligencia...?

"No le de importancia. No es nada importante. Como no sé cuándo volveré a perder la conexión debería aprovechar para conectar con Luciel. Voy a colgar ahora. Hablemos después."

—Equipo de inteligencia... No me digas que... ¿V está en Magenta?

...

Casa de Seven

—V... Tu mensaje es...—. El joven suspiró inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. —Sigue diciéndome que confíe en MC, ¡pero no logro averiguar nada sobre ella! ¿Por qué sigue diciéndome que confíe en MC? Estoy seguro de que no debe haber más información...—. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cable de sus auriculares, nervioso. —V... Puedo confiar en ti, ¿Cierto? En serio... Tengo un mal presentimiento. La infiltración de media noche parece ser a propósito, y aún ni siquiera descubro quién es ese hacker...

Un email llegó al teléfono de Seven.

—¿Eh? Un correo... ¿Quién lo envío? No muchas personas conocen esta dirección. Enviado por... Unknown. Es... Un artículo del periódico.

Los ojos del hacker, llenos de confusión y seriedad comenzaron a viajar rápidamente por el artículo leyendo cada palabra.

—Hay un aumento de reportes sobre los hijos ilegítimos del primer ministro... Justo cuando el primer ministro de declara a sí mismo como candidato presidencial, el escándalo se desata como si lo hubiera estado esperando... Primer ministro... Primer ministro...

Su mandíbula se apretó y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos ante la fuerza que ejercía para sujetar el teléfono.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién demonios sabe sobre mi?

...

Apartamento de Rika

¿Qué debería hacer? Quería ir a Magenta yo misma, pero no podía irme sin más, no mientras el plan estaba en marcha. Debía seguir con mi parte del trabajo, pero si V realmente estaba en Magenta, Ray y Rika podrían estar en peligro... ¿Qué pretendía V hacer allí de todos modos? No podía esperar a que Ray me contactara y sería peligroso tratar de hacerlo teniendo a un hacker como Seven detrás...

Durante este tiempo, V ha estado actuando por su cuenta contra Mint Eye... Si realmente está allí en estos momentos, ¿Cómo ha logrado infiltrarse? ¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva ahí en primer lugar?

En ese momento el chat fue abierto de nuevo por el mismo V.

V: MC... Estás aquí. ¿Sucedió algo?

MC: Nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal contigo, V?

V: Oh, nada. Últimamente he estado preocupado por muchas cosas, así que la pregunta fue inconsciente. Mi teléfono repentinamente dejó de funcionar... Habrá algo mal con la señal.

MC: ¿Dónde estás ahora?

V: Estoy fuera.

707 ha entrado al chat

707: V, ¿por qué no contestas?

V: Luciel... Justo a tiempo. Creo que le sucede algo a la señal.

707: V, hay algo que quería decirte en persona, pero simplemente lo diré por aquí. Aunque MC esté aquí, no tengo más opción. Por casualidad... ¿Me enviaste un email?

V: No.

707: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

V: Te llamé hace un par de horas y te dejé un mensaje.

707: Lo sé, lo escuché. Pero no hablo sobre eso... Recibí un email muy extraño... MC, si hay algo que sepas sobre esto, ¿podrías decirnos?

No sabía a qué se refería Seven con aquél mensaje. ¿Sería obra de Ray? Pero él no me había dicho nada... Aunque si recordaba haberme dicho algo sobre un susto para alguien... ¿Qué le había enviado a Seven para lucir tan preocupado? Esto no me estaba gustando.

MC: Siendo honesta, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Seven.

707: Lo siento... Me tiemblan las manos. No puedo hablar normalmente.

V: Luciel, cálmate. ¿Qué clase de email te enviaron?

707: Si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿quién fue? ¿Quién pudo habérmelo enviado? Estoy seguro que sabe sobre mi y por eso lo envío... Entonces de verdad no fuiste tú?

V: No, no fui yo. Luciel, cálmate y escúchame. ¿Podrías reenviarme ese email?

707: De acuerdo... Te lo enviaré ahora. ¿Cuándo podemos hablar? Creo que deberíamos tratar esto por teléfono...

V: Estoy de acuerdo. Trataré de ir a otro lugar.

707: ¿Cómo es que funciona el chat pero no tú teléfono? ¿Sucede algo malo con la estación?

MC: ¿Dónde estás, V?

707: V, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que revise si hay algún problema con la estación telefónica?

V: No, está bien. Me moveré ahora.

707: V, ya te envié el email...

MC: Espero que no sea nada grave...

707: ... Eso espero. Pero no se puede negar que la persona que envió el email lo hizo a propósito para atacarme.

V: Por dios...

707: ¿Verdad? ¿Quién pudo haberlo enviado? ¿Algún sospechoso? Esta persona sabe todo sobre mi identidad.

V: Ninguno...

MC: Espero que no te suceda nada, Seven...

707: Pensé que me explotaría la cabeza... ¿Quién podrá ser? Es uno de los informantes? No, no lo harían así... ¿Entonces quién? ¿Será alguien que me odia? Pero si es alguien que me odia, ¿de dónde diablos sacó la información? Estoy seguro de que solo V y yo sabíamos sobre esto...

V: Luciel, entiendo lo sorprendido que estás, pero cálmate...

707: V, leíste el email. ¡¿Cómo se supone que me calme?!

V: Si, lo entiendo. Pero no creo que esto sea algo sobre lo que debamos chatear... Tenemos a MC aquí y al resto de los miembros. Hablemos por teléfono. Estoy tratando de encontrar un lugar con suficiente señal. Me encargaré de esto.

707: Mi mente está en blanco, no puedo hacer nada y me tiemblan las manos. ¿Podrás encargarte de esto? ¿Es posible descubrir quién lo hizo? Ni siquiera puedo encontrar una pista del hacker o su relación con MC... ¿De verdad podré hacerlo?

MC: Quizá no debería estar aquí...

707: MC, ¿Podrías por favor decirnos quién es el hacker escondiéndose detrás de ti?

V: Luciel, te dije que me lo dejaras a mi.

707: No puedo evitar pensar que alguien investigó mis antecedentes, pero estoy seguro de que si alguien lo hiciera, no encontraría nada. Me aseguré de proteger mi información... ¡¿Es el?! Si no eres tú, entonces él es el único...

MC: ¿Él...?

V: No... Por favor, finge que no leíste eso...

707: Pero no es posible que sea él. Eso es... Imposible. ¿Cierto, V? Investigué el email en cuanto lo recibí, pero no había nada extraño... No sé quién lo hizo, pero fue a propósito... MC, ese hacker relacionado contigo no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿cierto?

Ver a Saeyoung actuar de aquella forma me hizo dudar de mi misma. No quería que sufriera por mi culpa. No quería que nadie sufriera, a excepción de V. Él era el causante del daño de estas personas, de Rika, de Ray... Pero comenzaba a dudar que Saeyoung hubiera hecho algo malo para Ray. Quizá él sólo había sido usado por V y por ello hizo algo que pudo dañar a Ray... ¿Qué le envío para ponerle de esa forma? Independiente de su historia con él, no quería que Ray tratara de hacerle daño. Quizá todo era una confusión. Saeyoung no era una mala persona... Estaba segura de ello. Era tan inocente como el resto de miembros, solo era una marioneta más... Pero lo que me hizo dudar fue que había mencionado un "él"... ¿A quién se podría referir? ¿Quizá... Él podría estar pensando en Ray, o estaba sospechando de otra persona...?

MC: No sé nada, lo siento...

707: No estoy seguro de poder confiar en eso. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando ni siquiera sabemos cómo luces? Si tienes evidencia de que eres inocente, ¿Podrías mostrarnos? Entonces confiaré en ti.

MC: ...

V: Me prometiste dejarme a mí todo lo relacionado con MC.

707: ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso ahora?

V: Luciel, confía en mi. ¿Podrías darme una hora? Encontraré la forma de llamarte. 

707: ¿Una hora? Bien. Estaré esperando.

707 ha salido del chat

V: No hay razón para que se sienta culpable, MC. Creo que la entiendo... Espero que tenga cuidado, por ejemplo en el lugar en el que está ahora. Luciel estará bien pronto. Solo está extremadamente nervioso. Volverá a ser el mismo cuando hable conmigo. La contactaré en cuanto pueda. Por favor, cuídese. Ahora discúlpeme.

V ha salido del chat

—¿Qué quiso decir con que tuviera cuidado...?

Mis pulgares flotaron sobre la pantalla. Quería decirle algo a Seven, pero sabiendo que de alguna forma estaba involucrada con aquél problema, ni siquiera sabría el qué. El pecho me dolía tras leer sus palabras hacia mi, pero era algo comprensible. De hecho, estaba en lo correcto al dudar de mi. Por otro lado, sentía que V sospechaba algo. Si estaba en Magenta antes de mi partida y me había visto, podría deducir que era yo quién estaba aquí ahora. 

Estaba tan confundida... Debía volver a Magenta, no podía quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados.

...


	25. Chapter 25

El repentino sonido de mi teléfono me hizo sobresaltar. Era Ray... No tardé ni un segundo en aceptar la llamada.

"Escucha. ¿Viste el chat? ¿No fue divertido lo que pasó?"

—¿Te refieres al incidente con Seven?

"Eso mismo. Yo fui el que lo hizo... Deben estar enloqueciendo tratando de averiguarlo. No esperé que fueran... Tan asustadizos. No podrán encontrarme. Mi algoritmo es perfecto."

—Ray... Se veían realmente ansiosos... ¿Qué le enviaste?

"No me digas que les tienes lástima. Ya te lo dije. Él es el peor de todos. Espero que también lo pienses, MC. Le envié... piezas de su pasado que quiere olvidar. No podía simplemente ver cómo disfruta de su vida libre de su horrible pasado. MC... La vida es aburrida sin algunos giros inesperados. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Los secretos oscuros se revelan a si mismos."

—Supongo que prefiero cuando la vida es predecible.

"Yo también lo hacía... Quería una vida pacífica para poder ver cómo pasaba. Pero mi alrededor giraba y cambiaba sin importar lo que yo pensara... Cómo si no pudieras saber si tu madre te regañaría o te daría un dulce. Por eso decidí también cambiar yo. Decidí cambiarme por completo... Hasta el punto en que otros no pudieran predecirme. Porque me dijeron... Que jamás podría tener lo que quisiera... Que me lastimaría a mí mismo si no hacía nada. ¿Sabes qué? Hace un par de años ni siquiera sabía cómo usar una computadora. Pero... trabajé muy duro y progresé mucho. Ahora debo seguir esto. Lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes más que por la parte que debes cumplir. Todo saldrá bien."

La llamada finalizó. Mencionó que Saeyoung quiere olvidar una parte horrible de su pasado. ¿De qué se trataba? Rika podría saberlo, pero... ¿Me lo diría si le preguntara? Ray no parecía dispuesto a contarme demasiado, reservando su problema personal con Seven para sí mismo.

Tendría que averiguarlo por mi misma. Ya no estaba segura de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Tenía que saber la verdad.

Sin perder más tiempo, recogí mis cosas y cogí un taxi.

...

Jaehee Kang: El ambiente está tenso... Al parecer algo serio le sucedió a Luciel.

MC: Creo que este secreto entre V y Seven es algo serio...

Jaehee Kang: Al parecer es algo sobre la historia personal de Luciel. Nunca le había visto tan alterado... Y basándome en el chat, al parecer alguien está chantajeando a Luciel... Temo que tratar de consolarle le moleste aún más.

MC: ¿Puedes contarme lo que sepas sobre el pasado de Seven?

Jaehee Kang: De hecho, ninguno de nosotros sabe demasiado sobre el pasado de Luciel a excepción de V. Oh... Debo irme un momento.

Jaehee Kang ha salido del chat  
707 ha entrado al chat

707: MC...

MC: Seven... ¿Te sientes mejor?

707: Escucha, MC, eso que preguntaste antes no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno de ustedes. Estoy bien, ya se arregló todo. Lamento lo que te dije antes... Solo estaba jugando.

¿Jugando? ¿Realmente espera que me crea eso...?

MC: V te dijo que dijeras todo esto, ¿cierto?

707: ¡Nada de hacerte la detective!

MC: No pensé que te pondrías así, Seven...

707: Suenas extraña... Es como si supieras lo que decía el email. Si hay algo que sepas, me lo puedes decir en cualquier momento. Pero no te diré nada si me preguntas... Por ahora, no puedo sospechar.

MC: Sigues sonando alterado...

707: Creo que mi mente no está cooperando. Oh! Acabo de pensar en algo. Un placer culpable, dulce fiesta de tu boca... Duraznos y crema, más dulce que todos los dulces.

MC: ¿Un... Beso?

707: Eso es lo que todos necesitamos. Besaré al helado. ¿Qué sabor debería comer? ¡Me iré al mercado corriendo!

707 ha salido del chat

—Saeyoung... ¿Qué te está pasando?—. Murmuré mientras miraba por la ventana del asiento trasero.

No parecía estar para nada bien. Parecía luchar para parecer feliz y animado y eso le hacía ser incoherente. Me preguntaba qué tipo de conversación había tenido con V. Ver este lado de Seven era... Doloroso. ¿Qué tan horrible era ese secreto que tanto trataba de ocultar...?

...

Magenta

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Ray?

—No, todo está en orden.

—Entonces le diré al Salvador que se está ocupando de esto.

—Bien... Espero que no cambia de opinión, aunque con esto no lo hará. Recorrió este camino por nosotros y me entiende mejor que nadie. Siempre será mi compañera... Tú, el de allí. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?—. Preguntó con molestia a uno de los salvadores que se mantuvo quieto.

—N-no. Por favor continúe, señor Ray—. Respondió mientras se retiraba, pero dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Y si dice que no...? El elixir sabe horrible, pero podría hacerlo tan dulce como ella. Nuestro Salvador dice que fingir formar parte de la RFA podría estar confundendola. Pero dijo que el elixir fortalecerá su mentalidad. Es solo una ayuda extra... MC lo hará por Mint Eye.

La puerta se cerró. V había escuchado suficiente.

MC... Definitivamente es ella. Rika la arrastró a todo esto... ¿Elixir de la salvación? ¡Lo usará en MC! No hay duda de que la utilizará. ¡Debo apurarme, no queda mucho tiempo! No puedo dejarla aquí, MC no pertenece a este lugar. Debí haber discutido esto anticipadamente con Luciel, si solo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría... ¿Podré salvarla yo solo? No puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto. El secreto se me salió de las manos... Pero, ¿Ray? ¿Por qué no usará su nombre real? Aunque estoy seguro de que odia ese nombre hasta el punto en que lo olvidó... El debió de ser quien envío a Luciel ese email sobre el primer ministro. Luciel aún sufre de ansiedad. Debería enviarle las coordenadas de este lugar solo por si acaso... Pero no puedo dejar que ese chico confronte a Luciel. Jamás.

...

Cerca de las montañas

Pedí al taxista que se detuviera a las afueras de la ciudad. Tardaría en llegar a Magenta alrededor de una hora a pie, pero prefería que nadie supiera nada. Tenía que enfrentar a V por mi misma. En ese instante recibí una notificación del chat.

707: ¿MC?

MC: Hola, Seven...

707: Quería asegurarme de que aún siguieras aquí. Es que... me pareció ver algo extraño. Supongo que no es nada. Todos tienen curiosidad sobre mi pasado, pero los agentes secretos tenemos un dicho. No preguntar sobre el pasado de hackers y gatos. Ambos son criaturas peligrosas...

MC: ¿Acabas de inventar eso?

707: Jaja todos parecen olvidar lo peligrosos que son los hackers porque actúo normal, pero los hackers se esconden como cucarachas. Son venenosos y existen en todas partes. Detrás de ti, sobre tu cabeza, bajo tus pies y... En tu corazón.

MC: ¿En mi corazón?

707: Así es... Jaja ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya estoy dentro de tu corazón. ¿Qué es esto? Pum. Pum. Pum. Oh por dios, está broma se me está saliendo de control... MC, ¿estás viva?

MC: Creo que mi corazón sigue latiendo...

707: ¡Eso es bueno! En fin, si yo me expongo, tipos raros vendrían a por mí. El tipo que intentaría explotar mis habilidades, el tipo tratando de hacerme su esclavo, más tipos intentando atraparme... ¡Y psicópatas que quieren encerrarme!

MC: ¿Qué... Qué hiciste?

707: ¡Shh! Eso es un secreto. Es agotador huir de todas esas personas. Por ejemplo, hay una organización llamada Hackers Atrapando Hackers y fui informado de que me buscan desesperadamente. Qué miedo. Puede que tenga que empacar mis cosas y huir.... ¿Es eso lo que creías que diría? Jajajaja

MC: ¿Te vas a vengar de ellos? 

707: Oh si. ¿Cómo debería hacerles pagar? ¿Deberíamos invitarles a la fiesta para sorprenderles? ¿Qué piensas, MC?

MC: Suena interesante.

707: Debo idear un plan. Incluso si un día los hackers me persiguen y me atrapan, regresaré sano y salvo. ¡Puedes estar segura de ello! Ahora debería dejar de hablar. Mi computadora ha estado así.

MC: Eso no luce bien... Buena suerte, Seven.

707: Gracias, MC. ¡Adiós!

707 ha salido del chat

Me tranquilizó ver algunos indicios del Seven de siempre, pero sabía que solo era una fachada para cubrir su verdadero estado. Probablemente aún estaba muy afectado por lo anteriormente ocurrido. Quería ayudarle, pero yo misma formaba parte del problema.

...

Finalmente llegué a Magenta. La oscuridad de la noche estaba a mi favor para evitar la mayor actividad. Me introduje en el jardín lleno de flores, que siempre al cuidado de Ray, había convertido el lugar en algo hermoso. El conocía cada flor que allí habitaba. Ray era un ser tan hermoso como una flor, pero su corazón estaba tan marchitado como el mío. Si supiera que pasó entre él y Saeyoung... ¿Tendría la capacidad de ayudar a ambos? Deseaba que eso fuera posible. Amaba a Ray, pero a pesar de no saber prácticamente nada de Saeyoung, tras descubrir que se trataba de él, me di cuenta del aprecio que siempre había conservado para él. Incluso si nunca fuimos realmente cercanos y a penas sabía nada de él, no quería hacerle daño. Últimamente, cuando hablaba con él, podía sentir como mi corazón se exaltaba entre una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad. Me sentía tan curiosa hacia él, tan intrigada por conocerle. Ahora que sabía de quién se trataba, quería saber más. Estaba segura de que Ray estaba equivocado. Lo que sea que sucedió entre ambos, debió de tratarse de un malentendido. No había manera de que Seven fuera una mala persona, y tampoco el resto de miembros de la RFA.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar por segunda vez desde que llegué sobresaltandome un poco. Me oculté tras unos arbustos.

"Oye, soy yo."

—¿Seven...?—. Susurré.

"Te llamé antes pero no contestabas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Ah, cierto. No puedes decirme... De todos modos, ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? No estarás en una misión secreta... ¿O si?"

Sus bromas pueden llegar a ser ridículamente acertadas...

—Suenas raro, ¿Qué te sucede?

"¿Mi voz? ¿Sueno raro?"

—Parece como si no tuvieras fuerzas.

"Eres perspicaz... No, nada. Estoy bien. Estoy tomando helado, siempre me gustaron. Me siento mejor cuando lo tomo. ¿Qué tipo de helados te gusta? De palito o de cucurucho."

Seriamente estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora...

—Uh... Me gustan los helados suaves.

"A mi también me gustan. Cuando era niño y tomaba helado, me podía reir a carcajadas"

Imaginar aquello me hizo sonreír suavemente.

"Lo recuerdo ahora. Cuando era niño... ¿Recuerdas ese helado que se partía en dos y se podía compartir? Creo que fue el que más tomé."

—¿Con quién compartías la otra mitad?

"Con la persona más importante para mí. A la que más quiero ver en el mundo... Quién es esta persona... Es un secreto. Uff... Estoy pensando en muchas cosas. Cuando hablo contigo, sin saber porqué, empiezo a hablar de muchas cosas sobre mi. Supongo que es porque sabes escuchar... No mucha gente lo hace, ¿Sabes? Ah... No puede ser. Si te digo eso, puede que acabé diciendo hasta lo que no debo. Voy a colgar. Voy a tomar un poco de aire. Ten... Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Hablamos luego."

La llamada finalizó, pero en aquel mismo momento escuché sonidos de pisadas.


	26. Chapter 26

—¡Ray!—. Exclamé en un susurro tras ver de quién se trataba mientras salía de mi escondite. 

—MC... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. Preguntó con clara sorpresa y confusión.

—Tuve que venir, no tenía opción. No podía tratar de contactarte en caso de que Seven lo descubriera ya que pudo ver un rastro de nuestras conversaciones en el chat.

—¿Estás bien?—. Su expresión antes confusa pasó a una de seriedad.

—Yo estoy bien... Ray, escu-

De repente sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo tomándome por sorpresa.

—Yo... No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, MC. Igual que nuestro salvador. Tú siempre me aceptaste tal y como soy. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener esa sensación hasta que te conocí. Creo que... Confiarás en mi sin importar qué.

—Si, claro que confío en ti, Ray.

—Ni siquiera tienes que pensarlo... Yo también confío en ti, MC. Confío en ti... Más que en otros. Tú confías es nosotros y crees en este lugar sin tomar el elixir. Este es el paraíso de los sueños y esperanzas. Es el lugar donde las personas lastimadas fuera de este mundo se unen. Es el único lugar donde puedes ser felices. Yo también... Tuve muchas heridas cuando vine aquí por primera vez, pero después de la limpieza, aprendí a dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Al final de todo, pude conocerte a ti. Todos en Magenta son como nosotros. Terminamos aquí como si fuera nuestro destino con heridas y traumas. Nacimos como débiles en un mundo donde solo los fuertes pueden sobrevivir. Solo las personas fuertes pueden vivir fuera de este mundo. ¿Crees que los débiles tienen que vivir como presas hasta el día de sus muertes? Este es el único lugar para tales personas. Las personas de fuera son totalmente diferentes a nosotros... Por eso no nos pueden entender. Por eso todos deben vivir acuerdo a sus reglas. Solo aquellos que sigan nuestras reglas se podrán unir a Mint Eye y vivir aquí en Magenta. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un rol en este lugar. Mi rol es proteger Magenta y la fe de Mint Eye.

—Ray... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?—. Pregunté confundida. 

—Solo temo que esas personas te confundan. Nuestro salvador dice que tomar un rol distinto al que te pertenece puede llegar a confundirte hasta el punto de perderte a ti misma. No quiero que algo así te ocurra. La RFA es una amenaza para Mint Eye. No todos son peligrosos allí, pero hay dos que sí lo son para mi y para nuestro salvador. V y Luciel...

—Ray, ayúdame a entender que pasó entre Luciel y tú—. Pedí apartándome lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

—Es una historia complicada llena de traición y dolor... Pero te ayudaré a entender. Te ayudaré a ver la verdad. Nuestro salvador sabe lo que necesitas, y yo también. Ellos te han confundido, pero está bien, solo debes-

—Asi que eso fue lo que ella te dijo...—. Una tercera voz familiar interrumpió. —Saeran...

¿V...? No estaba equivocada, estaba aquí...

—Tú... Cómo es que tú...—. Ray parecía demasiado desconcertado y nervioso. 

—Saeran... Por favor, cálmate.

¿Saeran? 

—V, qué haces aquí.

—Recuerdas mi voz—. Afirmó bajando la capucha de su túnica. —Lamento que esté sea el lugar donde nos encontremos de nuevo, MC.

—Me reconoces...

—Por supuesto. Estar aquí te pone en peligro...

—Ella no creerá en ti, ¡Eres un mentiroso! MC, quédate atrás. Nunca te acerques a él, es peligroso—. Advirtió Ray caminando frente a mi.

—Saeran... Me duele verte así. Estoy seguro de que todo esto es mi culpa...

—No digas cosas así cuando ni siquiera te sientes mal por mi. No voy a caer esta vez. Nunca.

—Yo no soy el que te está mintiendo. Por favor... ¿No puedes oír lo que tengo que decir?

—¡Aléjate!—. Ray parecía realmente alterado ahora, tanto que estaba preocupada por él. —¡No te atrevas a tocar a MC! ¡No te dejaré en paz si la tocas!

—Tu debes ser el que hackeó el messenger. Aprendiste a hackear como lo hizo tu hermano, ¿no? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar hasta ese punto? 

—¿Hermano? ¿A qué se refiere?—. Pregunté ahora realmente confundida a Ray.

—MC... Te lo explicaré. Llegarás a enterarte de todos modos. Este chico al que llamas "Ray" y Luciel son hermanos gemelos.

Aquello se sintió como si me hubieran lanzado un vaso de agua fría. No podía creerme lo que estaba escuchando. Ray y Seven eran hermanos... Y Ray... ¿Quién era realmente Ray? Comencé a sentirme muy confundida y perdida hasta el punto que me sentía mareada. 

—No tengo nada como un 'hermano'. ¡Tiré eso de mi vida hace ya muchos años! 

—Saeran... Le prometí tu seguridad a Luciel.

—Mentiroso... Eso es una mentira. Aléjate de mi. ¡Solo lárgate de mi vista!

V sacó dos especie de marcapáginas, ofreciéndoselas a Ray o... Saeran. 

—¿Qué... Qué es eso?

—Sé que sufriste mucho, tanto como extrañaste a tu hermano. El verdadero tú es el del pasado. Espero que al menos recuerdes eso.

—No... No me des eso. Mi Salvador se ofenderá si me llevo eso. Nunca me diste eso... ¡Nunca lo vi!—. Exclamó a la ver qué retrocedía casi chocando contra mi.

—Estás temblando de miedo atrapado a su lado...

—Nos vas a dañar... Justo como lo hiciste con mi Salvador... ¡No me puedes engañar! 

—Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así, Saeran...

Salí del lado de Saeran para enfrentar a V. —Sera mejor que dejes a Ray solo, le estás atormentando. ¿A eso has venido?

—MC... Claro que no...

—¡Allí! ¡Un intruso!—. Exclamó la voz de un Salvador que debió haber escuchado os gritos.

—Estoy seguro de que todos pensamos diferente, pero espero que pienses qué es realmente lo que él necesita y que algún día puedas ver cuál es la verdad. Ambos corréis grave peligro aquí.

V escapó antes de que pudieran llegar más salvadores. Observé a Ray quien respiraba con dificultad.

—Se fue... He sido tan débil... Me odio a mí mismo... Debes volver, MC. El plan de Mint Eye sigue en pie. Ese traidor no va a contar nada. Yo... Me ocuparé de él. Vete antes de que llegue más gente—. Dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

No dude en obedecer su orden y correr lejos de allí, no sin antes recoger uno de los marcapáginas que había caído sobre la hierba. —Ray... ¿Qué acaba pasar?

...

707: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Zen: Yo estoy aquí.

Yoosung★: Yo también!

707: ¿Alguno de ustedes habló en el último par de horas con V o MC?

Yoosung★: No...

Zen: Yo tampoco, ¿Por qué?

Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat  
Jumin Han ha entrado al chat

Jaehee Kang: ¿Ocurrió algo?

Jumin Han: ?

707: ¡Ustedes! ¿Hablaron con ellos?

Jaehee Kang: Yo no...

Jumin Han: Yo tampoco. Luciel, ¿Puedes explicarnos qué sucede?

707: Por alguna extraña razón el hacker desocupó su puesto y pude acceder a las cámaras del apartamento, pero MC no está allí. No responde llamadas ni se ha conectado. V tampoco... ¡Estoy preocupado!

Yoosung★: Espera, ¿Qué? ¿MC no está en el apartamento?

707: ¡Eso es lo que dije! 

Zen: Quizá salió a dar un paseo...

707: ¿A estas horas de la noche?

Yoosung★: A mí me gusta dar paseos nocturnos.

Zen: A mí también. ¿No te estás preocupando demasiado?

707: Y si... ¿Y si ha escapado?

Jaehee Kang: ¿Escapar? Parecía que realmente quería hacer la fiesta, no tiene sentido que escape de repente.

Jumin Han: Opino igual que la asistente Kang. Eso no tiene demasiado sentido. 707, piensa con claridad.

707: Pero ni siquiera puedo encontrar su ubicación... Se siente como si hubiera desaparecido...

Jaehee Kang: Esperemos un poco más. Si para mañana no sabemos nada de ellos, actuaremos.

Yoosung★: Estoy de acuerdo con Jaehee. Seguro que están bien.

Zen: Si.

Jumin Han: Por mi parte intentaré contactar yo mismo con V. Hay cosas que debo discutir con el de todos modos. Con permiso.

Jumin Han ha salido del chat

707: Yo... Realmente espero que no haya pasado nada...

...

Hace dos años, apartamento de Rika

—... Lo encontré. Pero si sigo haciéndolo uno por uno, jamás terminaré. Lo necesito... Un aparato que pueda llevárselo todo, algo que pueda eliminar todo...

...


End file.
